


Twelve Days

by orphan_account



Series: Enchanted Worlds [12]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of twelve stories depicting the celebration of the Twelve Days of Christmas, in the Enchanted Worlds AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Christmas

It should’ve been in the safe.

It wasn’t. Why? Why was it on Chrestomanci’s desk? And where was Chrestomanci herself? Everything was so still, so quiet, and in a spooky way. It wasn’t like the usual hush that lay over the castle as a side effect of the many protective spells laid on it. There was something deeply _wrong_ about the silence in here.

There was something deeply wrong about _everything_ here. Ahiru knew it. She wasn’t sure what was wrong, but a horrible sense of foreboding surrounded her, pricked at her mind, was like an itch on her skin. Feeling like she was treading water she moved forward slowly, oh so slowly.

And then the clock rattled and shook.

Ahiru froze. Was it supposed to do that? She was sure it wasn’t. She remained still, holding her breath, hoping it had been a trick of her imagination. It had to be.

She let her breath out.

The clock rattled again, more violently this time.

She took a step back, her movements still glacially slow, just as the little door opened. A tiny but recognizable figure emerged as the clock began to toll – twelve times, and then once again. She could see the smile on the small face, and it got bigger and bigger.

Her uncle got bigger and bigger, until he was sitting on the desk. He laughed, and she wanted to flee, but something kept her feet stuck to the floor. She opened her mouth to scream, yet no sound came out. He stood, and reached out for her, and –

– and Ahiru woke up. Her heart was still racing and fresh panic seized her as she forgot, for a brief moment, where she was. The canopy over her head and the things she could see in her darkened room reminded her she was in the castle, though, and the darkness itself was comforting in its way, for it had been midday in her dream.

She laid there for a few minutes and tried to calm herself. Once she felt relaxed enough, she got up and walked over to the window, clutching her duck pillow to herself. She sat on the window seat and pulled back the curtain. It was still dark outside, but dawn was close enough that the sky was just beginning to grey. Soft light from the setting moon gleamed faintly on the snow-covered ground; she watched it for a while until her eyes began to fall again. Only then did Ahiru reluctantly draw the curtain again and return to bed, curling up on her side under the warm covers and still hugging her pillow for comfort. She made herself picture the way Fakir had smiled at her the previous day before allowing herself to drift off, letting the memory carry her comfortably into an easier sleep.

She didn’t have any more nightmares after that, but it was nevertheless comforting to wake up to grey skies instead of bright sunlight. She rolled over on her back and stared up at the canopy. That had been the first time in a while she’d dreamed about her uncle; they’d been frequent at first after that October day that he’d come back to try and take her away, but had gradually tapered off since. Her dreams of late had been more normal, or as normal as dreams could be.  To have a nightmare now seemed like a bad way to start off the day.

The door opened just then, and Anne-Erina bustled in. “Morning, Miss Ahiru!” She caught sight of Ahiru’s expression and frowned. “Everything all right?”

“What? I – um – I – yes – well – I – um…” Ahiru trailed off as she saw the neatly wrapped package in Anne-Erina’s hands. “Wh-what’s that?”

“Not sure.” She walked over and deposited it on Ahiru’s lap as she sat up. “All I know is that it’s for you, and was outside your door when I got here, and it’s a good thing I spotted it before I stepped on it or tripped over it. I’ll go ahead and run your bath while you open it, shall I?”

She hurried into the bathroom without waiting for an answer. Ahiru picked up the package and peered at it. It felt like a cardboard box, and it had been wrapped in shiny golden paper, with white ribbons tied around it. There was a little tag attached to the ribbons with her name on it, nothing else. Ahiru’s heart leapt as she recognized Fakir’s handwriting. She’d know it anywhere after all the time spent in class together, not to mention all their study sessions. He’d gotten her a present he wasn’t waiting for Twelfth Night to give her? And had left it outside her door? It was strange but exciting. Her fingers trembling slightly, she carefully untied the ribbons and removed the paper, and then lifted the little box’s lid.

What was inside made her gasp in delight: a three-piece matching set of a little knitted hat, scarf, and a pair of mittens. They were made of deep blue wool with a pattern of little yellow ducklings. He must have seen them while shopping and thought of her and how she loved ducks, and decided to buy it for her simply because of that, and then chose to surprise her with it on Christmas Day. Happy tears swam in her eyes as she hugged them to herself, rubbing her cheek against the soft wool. No one had ever done anything like that for her, and it meant so much to her that he had. The gloom that had settled over her in the wake of her bad dream about her uncle instantly dissipated in the face of the wonderful gift he’d given her.

It was all she could think about as she bathed and dressed and put her hair up. That Fakir had done something so sweet for her filled her with overwhelming, giddy emotion, and she couldn’t wait to find him and thank him. She moved as quickly as she could, which slowed her up as she dropped more things and her twitchy fingers made it harder to get her hair done the way she wanted to. Eventually she was satisfied and rushed out of her room.

When she got to the playroom, Fakir was standing in front of the shelves of books and toys, his back to her. Her heart fluttered and her eyes lit up at the sight of him. He heard the door open, and turned to see her almost as soon as she entered, his eyes meeting hers. He wasn’t able to hide the nervous look that passed over his face, obviously guessing that she’d found his gift, but she didn’t give him time to turn it into anything but a startled expression as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

He couldn’t help but let out a small noise of surprise. “A-Ahiru? What – what’s this for?”

“You _know_ what!” Ahiru lifted her head to beam up at him. “Anne-Erina brought me the present you left for me and I already opened it and I hope that’s okay that I didn’t wait cause I was so curious but anyway I love it and I – thank you so much!”

“Y-you’re welcome.” A faint blush spread over his face as he looked down at her. “I – I was there to get – and I saw it and I thought… I thought you might like it…” Her reaction was beyond even what he’d hoped for; he’d been so anxious about it that he’d lost his nerve and left it outside her door for her to find instead of presenting it to her personally, but clearly there had been no reason to worry.

“I love it!” Ahiru repeated as she reluctantly disentangled herself from him. “It’s so cute and perfect and nobody’s ever just gotten me stuff cause they thought of me and wanted me to have it, and it was so sweet of you to do that… I just wish I had something for you too now.” Her face fell, but then she brightened up again. “I know! We’ll go down to the village and I’ll find you something and –”

“We can’t,” Fakir interrupted. “It’s Christmas Day. Everything’s closed till tomorrow, remember?”

“Oh.” Ahiru’s face fell again. “I… what am I going to do, then? I have to get you something, it’s not fair or nice if I don’t, I’d feel so bad, I already kinda feel bad cause you did this wonderful thing for me and I have nothing for you but then again it won’t be a surprise for you if I get you something now so that’ll make it less special…”

“If that’s how you feel, then maybe I should just return it.” His tone was curt to cover up that it bothered him to see her like this. He cursed himself for not anticipating the possibility of her feeling guilty over not being able to immediately reciprocate. “I don’t want to cause any problems for you.”

“No! No no no! Please, please don’t!” Ahiru shook her head frantically. “I love it, I want to keep it, you didn’t cause any problems for me! It’s not that! I just… I just…”

“What is it then?” He folded his arms, a neutral expression on his face.

“Well, I… you see…” She gulped. “When – when I was shopping for you, for what I’m going to give you on Twelfth Night, it was really hard for me cause I don’t know much about what kind of stuff you really like aside from reading and I didn’t want to just get you a book cause there are so many books here so that wouldn’t be special and anyway I did find stuff and I hope it’s okay… but it’s so sweet that you just got me something cause you thought of me and thought I’d like it and it means a lot but I feel like a bad friend for not doing the same for you, and…”

“Idiot.” He said it gently, though, removing the sting from the word. “It’s not a competition. Friendship isn’t something you buy with material things. You’ve been a… a very good friend already, buying or not buying things won’t change that.”

“I – I know that! I just…” Ahiru’s gaze dropped to the floor. “You – you’ve been so wonderful to me since I came here, helping me study and encouraging me and helping me with other stuff, so I really want to show my appreciation for that, you know? I – I’m so grateful for all you’ve done for me and I feel like I haven’t done enough in return and friendship’s supposed to be give and take and I feel like I’ve done nothing but take…”

“That’s not true.” Fakir hesitated, and then reached out to touch her shoulder. “Don’t you remember that day when you found me in the gazebo? You could’ve walked away and left me alone, but you cared enough to stay and try to help. And you did.”

Ahiru shook her head. “That was just one time, though.”

“But it… it meant a lot.” His face felt unbearably hot, and his voice was so low even Ahiru barely heard it. “It’s not… that is… don’t think of a friendship as being composed of columns of things to be added and subtracted, it’s not a math equation, but… at the same time, you should know that things like that are worth a lot. If that makes sense.”

“Kinda, yeah.” Ahiru looked up at him and gave him a little smile. “I, um… I still kinda want to get you something anyway, though. Just cause I want to!” she added as she saw a spark of frustration in his eyes. “N-not cause I think I have to compete with you or add something up or whatever, just cause I want to. Is that okay?”

“Do what you want to do.” Fakir sighed. “I didn’t buy it for you so you’d get me something in return, though.”

“I – I know! I know you wouldn’t be like that!” Her lower lip trembled, and tears started to fill her eyes. “I – I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I know I’m ruining it and I’m sorry, I know you just wanted to get me something you thought I’d like and it was so nice of you but now I’ve gone and spoiled the whole thing and you feel bad and I didn’t want that… I’m so sorry!”

“Calm down. You’re not ruining it.” Fakir shook his head. “As long as you like it, that’s enough. That’s all I wanted.”

“I do!” Ahiru nodded. “I really love it and I’ll wear it lots! I promise!”

“Then everything’s okay, so don’t worry.” His face warmed as he realized that his hand was still on her shoulder, so he pulled it back and let it drop to his side. “Just enjoy it and don’t feel like you have to go and buy something in return.”

“All right.” Ahiru smiled, though she’d already decided that she would instead make him something, that she would put time and effort into crafting something made with him in mind as reciprocation for his gift. She wasn’t sure what yet, but she would think of something. “I will.”

Breakfast was finally delivered after that, and they sat down to eat it together. They were alone this morning, for Rue was in World 7-E, having been invited to a Christmas Eve ball in the prince’s palace. She’d left early in the morning the previous day and they weren’t sure when to expect her back, except that she’d promised to return before the evening so that they could all have Christmas dinner together.

“It’s kinda weird being by ourselves like this, isn’t it?” Ahiru asked as they ate. “I – I mean – not – that it’s weird being alone together – I mean – it’s –”

“Because there’s usually three of us?” Fakir supplied.

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru ducked her head a little, hoping he didn’t see her blush even as she wondered why she was blushing at all. “It’s quieter. Um, what do you want to do after breakfast? Do you think we should go see Uzura? I know she’s sick and all and needs to rest while they do the spells to make her get better but she might like some company…”

“That was my plan.” Fakir set down his fork, having finished eating. “When you came in, I was considering what toys and books I could bring her. She seems so bored with a lot of her own things lately.”

Ahiru brightened. “That’s a really really good idea! We should pick some out together and take them to her!”

“I was thinking of some of the animal figures and maybe the toy house.” He rose from his chair and headed back over to the shelves. “There’re a few books I have in mind too.”

“Those sound good.” Ahiru followed him and hovered by his side, peering at the selection of toys. He watched her look of concentration for a moment before returning his attention to what he should bring Uzura. “Oh, and the train too, she likes that… and the fairy ballerinas.”

“Yeah, those too.”

Once they’d made their selections they left and walked the short distance to Uzura’s room. Fakir took one glance at the precarious arrangement of objects in Ahiru’s arms, and decided that he should be the one to knock on the door. He almost dropped something himself as he shifted what he was carrying and rapped softly on Uzura’s door, but managed to catch it in time with a nimble motion that impressed Ahiru. He didn’t see her awed expression, though, for the door opened in the next second.

“Fakir. Ahiru.” It was Chrestomanci. She smiled at them, and then held her finger up over her lips before exiting the room and quietly shutting the door. “What brings you both here? I’m afraid Uzura is asleep at the moment while the doctor does the last of the spells, but she’ll be awake later.”

“We wanted to bring her some things to play with and read!” Ahiru said, holding up the toys she’d chosen. “Fakir said she’s been bored with her own things lately so we wanted to bring her some other stuff she might find fun.”

“How kind of you.” She smiled again. “I’m sure Uzura will appreciate it when she wakes up. If you think you can be quiet, please come in and leave them. I’ll be with her all day, so I’ll be sure to show her and play with her, and read those books to her.”

“I think we can manage that,” Fakir said. Chrestomanci nodded at him, and then let them in. They deposited the toys and books in the area she specified as quietly as they could, and then she showed them out.

“I’m afraid I probably won’t be able to join you both for dinner tonight, as I’ll be here with Uzura,” she said in a low voice. “I’m terribly sorry, Ahiru, I know this is your first Christmas here, but I don’t want to leave her.”

“Oh no, I understand!” Ahiru shook her head. “It’s not your fault she got sick, and it’s okay to want to be with her, she’s so little and I’d hate for her to be by herself, that’s more important to me. And anyway I’ll be with Fakir, and Rue will be back by then, so I’ll be okay!”

“Thank you for understanding.” She patted Ahiru’s cheek. “You are a sweet girl.”

Ahiru blushed. “Noooo, I’m not – I’m, I just – I mean – I’m not really that –”

“Yes, you are,” she interrupted. “I –” She broke off, hearing something behind her. “I must go now – Fakir, you’ll have to remind this dear girl in my place that she is lovely and wonderful. I’m counting on you.”

An awkward silence fell as she shut the door, leaving them alone in the hall with blushes on their faces. Neither one wanted to make eye contact, and after a minute it was Ahiru who reluctantly spoke up first. “Um… so… what now? Was – was there something else you wanted to do? I mean, I’d ask what you usually do on Christmas day but that’s kinda silly to ask cause it’s not like we can do whatever it is, and you probably thought of that so I’m just wondering if you had anything specific in mind… like do you have to go to the library?”

“No, I don’t feel like that right now.” Fakir shook his head. “Well… not for books anyway.” He glanced over at her. “I was thinking of going through that desk in the secret room, though, if – if you wanted to come with.”

“Ooh, I’d love that!” Ahiru’s eyes lit up. “I’ve been really curious about what’s in it ever since we found that place and I’ve been meaning to go back and look but I just never get the chance and I wouldn’t want to go without you anyway cause we found it together, you know?”

“You found it,” he corrected her as they walked towards the library. “And then you showed me. That’s not the same as finding it together.”

“Well… maybe not, but…” Ahiru made a little pout. “I still count it as our discovery cause we were in there together and all. It’s not like I just found it and took you in there later or something.”

He shrugged. “I suppose.”

The library was quieter than usual when they got there; usually there were people scattered around inside it, speaking softly and moving about, but today there was near-silence aside from their own shoes on the floor and the ruffling of papers at the librarian’s desk. The librarian herself, an older woman with greying black hair and a face that distinctly resembled a bat, looked up as she heard them enter. She smiled, nodded, and returned her attention to whatever work she was doing. Ahiru could never remember her name, but she was friendly and helpful whenever someone needed assistance.

They headed up to the second floor where Ahiru had found the hidden room, and she pushed the switch that opened the way. It was exactly as they had left it, with no sign that anyone had been inside, and they closed the door behind themselves before moving over to the desk. It was a big old roll-top, and they saw that the surface was large enough for Ahiru to comfortably sit on when Fakir moved the chair aside and rolled the top back.

Ahiru sniffed. “Smells kinda… musty. And like ink too.”

“Little wonder.” Fakir leaned down and peered at the bottles stored there. “There’re some dried-up bottles here, and someone spilled it too.” He moved a couple of pens and saw more stains on the wood. There were a few pencils, too, most of them stubby and dull, but one looked freshly sharpened.

“I wonder what they wrote.” Ahiru tugged on the handle of one of the drawers. It stuck at first, but after enough pulling, came open suddenly enough that she stumbled back a bit. Fakir moved to help her, but she remained on her feet without assistance. “Oh… just some blank paper.” She pouted again. “Boring.”

“Well, there’re more drawers, there might be something more interesting in those.” Fakir opened up the top one on the other side. Inside was a chipped tea cup with brown stains, and an old notebook. Ahiru leaned her head on his arm so she could peek at it while he flipped through the pages, but they were all blank too.

The next drawer Ahiru checked contained things infinitely more interesting: a stack of old star charts, some pieces of polished moonstone with runes carved into them, and a broken, tarnished locket. The picture inside was old and faded, and neither of them recognized the person it depicted. The rest of the drawers were empty save for one on the bottom right side, which had a bottle filled with dried flowers inside it. Fakir carefully removed the cork, and they discovered that the flowers still had a faint scent to them.

“Who do you think used this?” Ahiru asked as they replaced the items back in their drawers. It seemed somehow right to put them back where they’d been. “Do you think it was a past Chrestomanci, or someone else who worked here?”

“I don’t know.” Fakir shrugged. “It’s hard to tell. It could’ve been anybody. I don’t think there’s a way to know for sure unless we take something like that locket to someone and ask about it.”

“Yeah.” Ahiru sighed. “I don’t really want to do that yet, though. I’m kinda curious, but I also really like having this little secret together. It’s so fun!”

“… Yeah.” He nodded. “I understand.”

They ended up spending some time in the library after that, browsing books together. When lunchtime drew near they left, each of them carrying new things to read from the fiction section. Fakir had chosen a book set in Series Three, while Ahiru picked one from Series Ten. The last thing they’d covered in class before their break started was the worship of the goddess Asheth in that series, and how traditions differed across the worlds in it. It had interested her enough to want to read fiction from those worlds.

When they got back to the playroom, a nice warm lunch was waiting for them on the table. There was no sign of Rue, however, so they were on their own for another meal. They discussed various things as they ate, such as their discoveries in the desk, and enjoyed each other’s company. After finishing, they both sat down in armchairs near the gently crackling fire to read their books.

Ahiru’s book proved to be very good indeed, but she nevertheless couldn’t help but feel sleepy, between the fullness in her stomach and the warmth of the room. She caught herself more than once, but finally succumbed at last, her head tipping forward and the book slipping out of her fingers to land on her lap. Fakir looked over as he heard her quietly chirp in her sleep, and smiled before returning his attention to his own book.

She didn’t sleep for long, though, waking up in a jolt after barely half an hour. The half-quack she made drew Fakir’s attention again, and he put his book down as he saw her blinking groggily. “Ahiru? Did… you have another nightmare?”

“I don’t think so.” She shook her head and yawned. “I did last night, though… it was really scary. I was in Chrestomanci’s office and the clock was on her desk and it opened and _he_ came out and he got bigger and bigger and I couldn’t move and then… I woke up.” She shuddered.

Fakir didn’t have to ask who the “he” was that had scared her so much. He frowned. “Are you still having those regularly?”

“Not really.” Ahiru picked up her book and closed it. She’d find where she left off later, or even restart it since she probably didn’t remember anything she’d read well enough. “I had a lot of them right after that day, but then they slowed down. I don’t remember all my dreams that I’ve been having, but a lot of them are about…” She stopped for a moment. “A-about weird stuff that doesn’t m-make any sense. You know. Those kinds.”

Fakir nodded. “Most are like that.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Ahiru looked down at the cover of the book. She’d just come very close to admitting that she dreamed about him a lot lately, but to her relief he didn’t seem to have noticed. “But for some reason I had another bad one last night. I felt kinda weird afterwards, but then I got your present and I felt better.” She smiled shyly at him. “It really helped.”

“Th-that – that’s good.” Fakir was suddenly interested in the cover of his own book. “It – it’s good that you’re feeling better.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon in there, alternating periods of reading with bursts of conversation, usually initiated by Ahiru. Fakir didn’t seem to mind the distractions too much, though. Towards the end of the afternoon, as the shadows of evening fell across the castle, they parted to ready themselves for dinner and then made their way downstairs to the family dining room together. The table was already set with food and drink, the lights on the tree twinkling, but there was no one else there. As if sensing their presence, a maid came in to inform them that Rue had returned, and had promised that she would be with them shortly once she finished unpacking and preparing.

True to her word, they didn’t have long to wait before Rue entered the room, looking tired but happy and dressed for dinner. She waved at them as she came in, and sank gratefully into a chair at the table. “Good to see you both. How has your day been?”

“It’s been really good! What about yours?” Ahiru leaned across the table with an eager expression on her face. “Tell me all about it!”

“Well, today’s been spent mostly sleeping.” Rue laughed. “The ball lasted until just past daybreak, and it was a little while after that before I was able to get into bed, what with bidding people farewell and saying goodnight and getting into sleep clothes and out of the gown and makeup and letting my hair down, so I spent much of the day asleep, or trying to sleep. Easier said than done when your mind is still buzzing with thoughts of the fun you’ve just had. Eventually I did manage to get myself up and ready and said my goodbyes and thank yous before coming here. I did so want to bathe in my own room; the palace’s guest rooms are very nice and luxurious, but at the same time there’s something comforting about your own things and familiarity, you know?”

“Yeah, I’d be the same way!” Ahiru nodded. “So – so what was the ball like, then? Was it really fun?”

“Fun isn’t the word.” Rue sighed dreamily. “Oh, Ahiru, it was _magnificent_. The ballroom was so beautiful, and there were so many lovely people, and the _clothes_ I got to wear, and I was able to dance with the prince… and the castle and grounds are so gorgeous. It’s up in the mountains, of course, and the air is so fresh and cold. Everything was covered in snow, and they’d carved sculptures of ice in the gardens, and the prince showed me some of the constellations they have there that we don’t. They’re marvelous! And he took me down into the city, oh; it’s like something out of a fairy tale! I met so many interesting people, too.” She took a sip of her drink. “Truth be told, I was afraid that some people would look down on me for being from a different series and not technically being nobility, but he assured me that my status as Chrestomanci’s ward would more than make up for that. And it did. Some people were a bit stuffy and hard to talk to, but then, some people naturally are that way. There were many more friendly people, on the whole.”

In fact, it had felt a bit sometimes like some people were merely sucking up to her because of her closeness to Chrestomanci. Which was more than a little uncomfortable, and a bit disheartening. But she’d tried not to focus on that, and attempted to focus instead on enjoying the company of the prince and those whom she could tell were genuine. She’d been determined not to let anything ruin her first visit there, and had succeeded – the good things had far overwhelmed the less pleasant aspects of her trip.

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that!” Ahiru clapped her hands together. “I really, really wanted you to have a good time, so I’m happy you had fun!”

“Very much so.” Rue paused to eat some of her dinner, and the other two followed suit. “You absolutely must come along sometime, I think you’d find the castle just as beautiful as I did. And you’d be very welcome, of course.”

“Oh, no!” She shook her head. “I – I couldn’t! I’d be so out of place, and I can’t dance so I’d make a fool of myself and look silly and everyone would laugh at me…”

“I’m sure I could teach you something beforehand.” Rue swallowed a bite of her food. “And anyway, there’s someone I’d be very curious about your reaction to if you ever met, and I’m sure you will eventually.”

“Really?” Ahiru tilted her head a little. “Who?”

“Believe it or not… Fakir has a duplicate there.” Rue grinned as identical expressions of shock appeared on Ahiru and Fakir’s faces. “Yes, I know – that is so incredibly rare! I always assumed that all of mine and all of his were here in Series Twelve, but no, there’s one of him in 7-E! I was so startled, just like you are now.”

“I can imagine,” Fakir said in his best neutral tone as he resumed eating. There was a less than pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach now, and he wished he could believably excuse himself from the room.

“Oh, but you have no idea, though.” Rue rested her chin on her hand. “It was a bit awkward at first, in all honesty, because I wasn’t quite expecting that. The prince apologized afterwards, saying that he’d meant to warn me, but he hadn’t had time because that double of yours hurried right up to us nearly as soon as I arrived in the castle. He and the prince are best friends, you see, and he was eager to introduce himself to me. That right there showed me how different you two are, which was disorienting enough in itself.”

“Hmph.” Fakir made a noncommittal noise and didn’t look at her.

“It’s true, though, that they look exactly alike, duplicates,” Rue continued, shifting her attention to Ahiru. “For the most part, anyway, in the basics. There were some differences in physique, and he had some kind of scar on his cheek from a sparring match. He’s in training to be a knight, you see, and wants to be part of the prince’s personal guard when he finally attains knighthood.” She paused to eat some more food, and went on after washing it down with her drink. “He’s so unlike Fakir that it’s like night and day, Ahiru, you wouldn’t _believe_ it! So polite and courtly, and yet not stiff and formal either – very warm and friendly and genial, and actually has a sense of humor. It definitely took getting used to, let me tell you. I mean, I knew that duplicates are alike in appearance but not necessarily personality, but even still… meeting someone who looks like Fakir but is actually easy to talk to and isn’t grouchy all the time was a shock to the system.”

“I – I’m sure it – I’m sure it was, um, different, yeah.” Ahiru shifted uncomfortably and risked a glance at Fakir. He was trying to hide it, but she could tell that this conversation was bothering him deep down. She thought she could understand why, even if she couldn’t directly relate to his feelings: it couldn’t be nice to be compared to one of your other selves and be found lacking, especially when the person doing the comparing had barely known your duplicate for a single day. It couldn’t possibly feel good to hear these things and feel like you were being judged to be inferior. “I – I think it would’ve been really weird for me to just meet someone like that, I mean, it’d be so awkward, cause – cause that person wouldn’t know me or anything and I wouldn’t know how to act around them. I’d rather talk to Fakir cause I know him and he remembers me and I think he’s fine the way he is. Not that the other one is bad, just… just…”

“Yes, the prince said something similar.” Rue looked thoughtful. “He explained to me that that’s why he’s avoided any in-depth interaction with Fakir in the years he’s been coming to the castle, because he’s not sure how to handle it and no one prepared him for it. He’d thought that all of his best friend’s duplicates were in Series Seven, much as I thought Fakir’s were in Series Twelve. And maybe most of them are in that series, who can say? But in any case, it’s not something he’s been instructed on dealing with, at least not in this context, so he’s avoided doing so and was hoping I’d be able to help him.”

“What did you tell him?” Ahiru asked.

“Well, I… I was more tactful about it, or I tried to be, but I basically told him that at some point, he was just going to have to suck it up and deal with the awkwardness, because Fakir is a part of my family, and a part of Chrestomanci’s family, so he’d have to speak to him eventually.” Rue shrugged, and turned her attention to Fakir. “Maybe you two won’t ever have the bond that he has with your duplicate, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be on good speaking terms.”

“I don’t really care.” Fakir pushed his plate away. “He can continue to avoid me, it doesn’t matter to me. I doubt he’ll ever need to deal with me directly, anyway.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Rue’s gaze briefly slid over to Ahiru, too quickly to be detected. “You never know what the future holds.”

Fakir’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Only that nobody can accurately predict where their paths will lead them. Relax.” Rue rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s not fight, it’s Christmas.”

“Y-yeah, p-please don’t,” Ahiru spoke up. “I – I want to have fun tonight, I don’t want you two to be mad at each other.”

“… Sorry.” Fakir let his breath out in a small sigh. He was still irritated at Rue, but he’d have to push it aside and not let it ruin the first night of Ahiru’s first Christmas here. That was the last thing he wanted.

“It’s okay.” Ahiru smiled. “I just want us all to get along, you know? Oh!” She turned to look back at Rue. “Rue, I didn’t tell you, but Fakir got me a present! An extra one, that was at my door this morning! He bought me this set of a hat and a scarf and a pair of mittens, and they’re blue and they have little ducks on them and he got it cause he thought I’d like it and nobody’s ever done that for me and isn’t it so sweet? It made me so happy!”

“ _Really_ now?” Rue fought to keep her smile from becoming a smirk, so as not to set off Fakir – she didn’t want to spoil the evening for Ahiru either. “That _is_ very sweet, and thoughtful. What a nice surprise that must have been!”

“It was!” Ahiru sighed happily. “It was just the best thing and it made me feel better cause I’d had a bad dream last night and I’m gonna wear them lots and lots this winter cause they’re so cute and I really love them.”

“I can’t wait to see you in them, then.” She was tempted to add that Fakir was probably even more eager than she was to see Ahiru in what he’d bought her, but held back. “I bet they’ll look great on you.”

Ahiru blushed. “I hope so!”

They stayed up for a while talking even after they finished their dinner and dessert, but Rue turned in early, saying that she was still tired and wanted to at least try to get her sleeping schedule back on track. Fakir and Ahiru lingered in the dining room for some time after that until she began to yawn more and more, and then he walked her back to her room and they bade each other goodnight.

She would have no nightmares as she slept that night, but instead drifted through hazy dreamscapes full of snow and ponds and ducks and flowers, with Fakir ever at her side, and woke the next morning with a smile on her face.


	2. Day Two - Boxing Day

“I don’t get it…”

It wasn’t that Ahiru didn’t trust the locating spell she was using. She’d had enough practice with it by now to be able to rely on it without question, so that wasn’t the issue. It was that she didn’t understand why Fakir would be out _here_ , of all places. “Here” being the castle stables. She’d never known him to go in there that she knew of, not since she’d moved in a few months ago. Why he should be in there now was perplexing.

But sure enough, as she rounded a corner, there he was, standing in front of a stall and petting a large brown mare. As if he’d sensed her presence, he turned to look at her. “Ahiru?”

“Fakir!” She rushed towards him. As she got closer, she noticed that he was wearing some beaten-up old clothes she’d never seen on him before. In particular, the shirt he had on had a few small tears in it, the ends of the sleeves were frayed and ratty, and it was too tight on him in places. It was also a bit damp with sweat, making it cling to him.

“Were you looking for me?” he asked as she reached him.

“Um, I, um…” The sight of him in that shirt was distracting, and Ahiru struggled to regain her train of thought while also trying not to stare. “I… yeah. I – I was, cause – cause it’s almost lunchtime, and – and Chrestomanci took Uzura and Rue down to the village to celebrate Uzura being b-better and – and they wanted me to go with but I didn’t feel right just leaving you behind, so – so I stayed behind, and…”

He smiled at her, and she felt dizzy. On top of that, her heart was beating entirely too fast, and she tried to tell herself it was merely from the exertion of running towards him. “That’s kind of you. You could’ve gone with them, though.”

“I, um, well, I, um, I…” Ahiru floundered about, attempting to find some way to distract herself. “I just didn’t – it didn’t seem nice, so… um, anyway, what’ve you been doing? Why are you out here?”

“Oh… I was practicing a little with my sword.” Fakir shrugged. “And then when I finished I decided to come see Coppelia here.” He scratched behind the mare’s ear.

“Your horse?” Ahiru moved cautiously forward, not sure how close she wanted to get to the horse. “I didn’t know you had a horse.”

“She’s not really mine; she’s more of the castle’s, really. But I’m the one who rides her most often. Or I used to – I haven’t had time recently.” He laughed as Coppelia made a noise at him that sounded vaguely irritated somehow. Ahiru felt warmth spread through her at the sound of his laugh – it was so rare to hear, which was a shame because it was so pleasant. “She’s not happy with me for that.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you ever come here or do that, so I was surprised that you were here,” Ahiru said. “Um, did you name her? Cause that’s a ballet about a puppet girl with that name…”

“No.” Fakir shook his head. “The person who sold her had named her that. Chrestomanci bought her for Rue, when Rue took an interest in horses from the books she was reading at the time… but then Rue was too scared to ride her properly, and Coppelia doesn’t seem to like many people any…” He trailed off, his eyes going wide as Coppelia turned away from him to nuzzle the top of Ahiru’s head.

“Wh – wh – wh – wh – what’s going on? Wh-what’s she doing?” Ahiru was frozen in place.

“She – she seems to _like_ you.” Fakir stared. “She rarely likes _anyone_ right away. Even I had to get her used to me.”

“R-really?” Ahiru glanced up, and then gingerly reached to pet Coppelia’s head. The horse made a little happy noise and nuzzled her again. “M-maybe – maybe she – she knows we’re friends and so – and so she thinks a friend of yours is someone nice.”

You _are_ nice, he wanted to tell her. Even though it wasn’t a strong enough word for how sweet she really was. But he couldn’t seem to say it either way. “Maybe.” He gazed at the two of them for a moment, considering. “You know, if you’re interested in learning to ride sometime, I could teach you. It doesn’t seem like she’d mind at all.”

“Oh, um… m-maybe. I don’t know.” Ahiru looked up again, and gulped. “It – it’d be kinda scary to be up that high, I mean it’s probably not that high for you, but I’m smaller and I’d be worried about falling off and losing a life again.”

“… Yeah, that’s something you should be careful about.” Fakir looked away. “Anyway, you said it was almost lunchtime?”

“Y-yeah.” She nodded.

“Well, it’s probably too late to join the others, but if you want we can go find something in the kitchens for lunch. The servants have the day off, so we’ll have to make it ourselves, but I think we can manage something simple. I just have to shower first, if you don’t mind waiting.”

“N-not at all!” Ahiru’s heart lurched again as her attention was drawn back to how Fakir looked right now. “I – I’ll walk with you, and – and wait for you in my room, is that okay?”

“It’s fine.”

They headed into the castle and upstairs then, parting ways at Fakir’s bedroom door. Ahiru headed into her own room and sank down on the bed. She stared at the window, swinging her legs back and forth as she tried not to dwell any further on how Fakir had looked in that shirt, or on the thought of him taking it off and getting into the shower. It was easier said than done, however, and she wound up burying her all-too-hot face in her hands, as if trying to hide it from someone.

Maybe Rue was right, if that was what some of her sly remarks lately had been hinting at. Maybe she _did_ have a crush on Fakir. She wouldn’t be reacting to him like this if she only had friend feelings for him, right? Right. But, even so, it was just a little one. That was all, she told herself. Just a little one. No big deal. She could handle this. It would go away if she didn’t think about it. All she had to do was ignore it. That was best, really – that way she wouldn’t feel awkward around him and she wouldn’t make their friendship awkward either. He didn’t think of _her_ like that, and it was doubtful he ever would, so it was best to nip this in the bud before it _did_ become a big deal.

She spent the rest of the wait forcing herself to think of other things, and by the time Fakir showed up at her bedroom door freshly showered and dressed in nicer clothes she had almost successfully banished such thoughts from her head, and greeted him happily without any awkwardness.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen together, where they found that there was a fire crackling in the fireplace, but no one around to enjoy it except the two of them. It was Boxing Day, after all, and all the servants were absent for the duration of the holiday. Ahiru sat down at the table and watched Fakir poke around for food they could easily eat. There was some leftover ham from the previous night’s feast, and Ebine had baked extra bread yesterday, so he made them some sandwiches and brewed tea, and heated up some leftover mashed potatoes on the stove.

As she waited for lunch to be ready, though, she couldn’t help but be distracted again by her earlier thoughts, especially because he was right in front of her again. She wound up staring into space, trying not to look at him, and didn’t even notice when he set her plate in front of her.

“Are you all right?” Ahiru looked up to see Fakir frowning at her, and only then saw the food he’d brought over. “Is something bothering you?”

“I… um…” Ahiru swallowed and averted her eyes from his face, and picked up her spoon. “Not – not really…”

Fakir sighed. “You’re a horrible liar, idiot – it’s obvious something’s on your mind.” He paused as Ahiru blushed, and when he spoke again his voice was softer and more hesitant. “Is it – is it about what we talked about earlier, with your – the loss of – what would happen if you fell off a horse?”

“What? Um – ” Ahiru started to deny it, but then made herself nod – why reject a perfectly good excuse when the real reason for her distraction was something she couldn’t tell him about, ever? “Y-yeah, a bit…”

“That’s understandable.” He sat down in the chair across from her. “You lost your – your first one falling, after all, so it’s natural that fear of doing the same thing would linger.”

“No, not my first one.” Ahiru shook her head. “Remember? My uncle used one up sealing the rest in my pendant.”

“… Oh, right.” Fakir didn’t like to think about the day they’d found that out, so he’d almost pushed that revelation out of his mind, especially since he was used to seeing her without the necklace on by now. “Still, it’s the one that’s probably more vivid in your memory, so it’s understandable.”

“I guess.” She swirled her spoon around in her mashed potatoes. “Um… Fakir?”

He swallowed the bite he’d just taken of his sandwich. “What is it?”

“Does it… does it ever weird you out? That I have multiple lives and I can just… come back to life after I die?” She stared down at her mostly untouched food. “Cause, um… after I fell that time at the orphanage, all the other kids… they were scared of me and thought I was a freak and I could tell that the adults did too even though they tried to hide it.” A tear dripped from her eye and landed on her plate, next to her sandwich. “They – they couldn’t accept it.” She could deal with simply not being the type of girl he was interested in – in fact, she was already resigned to that – but to have him be actively repelled or creeped out by her, that would hurt too much, because it would affect their friendship and she couldn’t stand the thought of that.

“Well, they likely didn’t grow up being familiar with it, like I have.” He took a sip of his tea. “I’m not saying you should cut them any slack, because they all sound like horrible, cruel people from the stories you’ve told. Just that they’re a bit ignorant. But I’ve spent more than half my life here, being raised by someone else who has multiple lives, and who…” He trailed off for a moment. “Anyway, it’s something I’m used to, so it doesn’t bother me.” It bothered him to see her lose one, and to think about her dying, but the fact that she could come back to life – if not an infinite number of times – made it a little better. If she’d died permanently that day in the garden… no, it was better not to think about that. “Even that aside, though, it doesn’t make you a freak. It makes you unique.”

Ahiru sniffled. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No.” He set his spoon down rather more forcefully than he meant to. “It’s really not. Remember the conversation last night, about duplicates? Rue and I, and most people really, have eight other versions of ourselves somewhere, whereas there’s only one you, anywhere. You’re literally one of a kind. You’re – you’re special. The rest of us are anything but.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Ahiru shook her head. “I mean, okay, yeah, there’s only one me, but that doesn’t mean you’re not special too. All the other duplicates of you look the same and everything, but there’s still only one _you_ , you know? You’re the only one that has your personality and memories and everything. Like I said last night, it’d be kinda weird for me to talk to someone who looked like you but didn’t know me and didn’t have your memories or your personality.”

“They might have a better personality.” Fakir deliberately looked away from her, focusing on his food instead. “You might like them better.”

“Never!” Ahiru shook her head again, more emphatically this time. “I – I like you the way you are.” She blushed and ducked her head a little, hoping he wouldn’t see, and failed to notice that he turned pink as well, all the way up to his ears. “You’re my f-friend, not those other ones. And – and if I had to talk to somebody who looked like you but didn’t have your memories and didn’t remember me, it’d be like… it’d be like meeting a version of you where we never met, and that would make me sad, and I know that probably doesn’t make any sense but it’s how I feel, and I’m sure they’re all perfectly nice people but I wanna talk to the you that remembers me and all the stuff we’ve done since I got here.”

“No, it – it makes sense.” Recovering enough to feel like he could risk a glance at her, he did just that, and even smiled a little. “I understand.”

He wasn’t ready to really admit it, but he thought about his duplicates more often than he’d like, and the conversation the night before had only made it worse, with Rue confirming that at least one of them was a better, more likable person. He was well aware of the fact that he himself didn’t have the most winning personality, and on top of that lived every day with the guilt of what he’d done that had caused him to become an orphan who resided here permanently instead of having a home to go back to on the weekends. Surely there were duplicates that hadn’t done such a horrible thing, who weren’t so alienating. They had to be out there, and he knew now that at least one was.

And yet, he was the one out of all of them who got to live in the world that had the one and only Ahiru. He was the one who got to be so lucky. It seemed a bit unfair, but he was no less grateful for it. If anything, it seemed like the unfairness of it meant he should be even more grateful.

Ahiru risked a glance of her own at him and smiled back, feeling a little dizzy again. “Th-that’s good. I’m glad.”

It wasn’t going to be easy to ignore her crush on Fakir, now that she’d acknowledged it existed. But she would try. And after all, it was only a little one in the end. Nothing major.

No big deal.


	3. Day Three - Mother Night

It was still dark outside when Ahiru woke up, forcing her to turn her lamp on as she stumbled out of bed and into the bath. She’d barely gotten any sleep, so she was still groggy and bleary-eyed and moved more slowly than usual. She was glad, therefore, that she’d picked out her clothes before going to bed, saving her some time as she got herself ready.

Breakfast today was being served in the family dining room downstairs; she blinked sleepily as she entered, her gaze going to the table to see who was there already. Fakir happened to look up as she entered, and their eyes met. She gave him a little smile as she walked over to join him, Rue, Chrestomanci, and a yawning Uzura.

“Did you sleep all right?” he asked her as she sat down and began to serve herself.

“Not really.” Ahiru yawned in unison with Uzura. “I kept waking up and I had a hard time getting back to sleep. I just couldn’t stop thinking about today and I knew I had to get up early so that made me try to go to sleep but it also made it harder for some reason. It was weird.”

“That happens to me too,” Rue said. “I think it’s fairly common, actually. Which is unfortunate, given how counterproductive it is. At least the tea should help wake you up, and if you have to you can nap on the train.”

“Yeah…” Ahiru took a long gulp of her tea. “I couldn’t last time cause I was all alone and I had to listen for my stop and I was really worried about missing it, but now I’ll be with all of you so it’s okay if I don’t hear it.”

“Yes.” Rue smiled. “You can count on us.”                   

After breakfast was done, they headed outside, where a car was waiting to take them to the station. The sun was just starting to come up as they rode down, and it felt like nearly the whole town was still asleep because they saw so few people on their way there. There were more people inside the station, both coming and going, but it still seemed so quiet to Ahiru. She wasn’t used to being outside and doing things at this hour of the morning, and she couldn’t decide if she liked it or not.

Chrestomanci paid for their tickets while they waited and watched Uzura, and then the five of them boarded the train that would take them to the city where Ahiru had lived until just a few months ago. It was somehow arranged so that Ahiru was seated next to the window, with Chrestomanci, Uzura, and Rue across from her, and Fakir beside her. Rue smirked at Fakir as Ahiru turned away to gaze out the window, and he met it with a cool, neutral expression. Did she really expect him to complain about sitting next to Ahiru? He sat next to her every day at mealtimes, so he really didn’t see the difference between that and this.

Ahiru, meanwhile, found sitting by the window to be an odd experience. She hadn’t been on a train since the day she’d come to the castle, and now here she was on one that was taking her back to the very place she’d left. Seeing the scenery outside rushing by as the train rattled down the tracks felt, therefore, like going back in time – like it was all going backwards. It hadn’t even been half a year since she’d left that town, but her life was nevertheless so radically different by now that it was strange to be returning, even if only for a small visit. She felt like a different _person_ , really. And in some ways, she was. Her basic personality hadn’t changed, but she was happier now, more confident in herself, and she felt content and secure in her new home. She was finally safe from her uncle, and had people who cared about her, and she was learning to use the powers that had been within her all along. She had a happy present, and a bright future.

“Are you nervous?” Fakir’s question interrupted her thoughts. He’d noticed her wringing her hands in her lap, something she did when she was nervous rather than her normal energetic self.

“A – a little,” Ahiru admitted. She looked down at her hands where they clutched at her skirt. “I – I mean, it’s not like I get to actually meet her or anything, it’s not really a reunion, but, but… I don’t know… I can’t help but feel this way a little, cause it’s the first time, probably.”

“I still can’t believe no one ever took you before.” Rue shook her head disapprovingly. “Shameful of them.”

“W-well, before all of you, no one really cared about me that much.” Ahiru looked back out the window at the fields they were passing by. “So they didn’t think to.”

“Hmph. No accounting for taste, as I always say.” Rue sniffed. “Right, Fakir?”

“Hmmm?” He’d been staring out the window himself – or to be more accurate, staring at Ahiru’s reflection in the window while carefully avoiding meeting her eyes – and so he’d almost missed what Rue said. “Ah… yeah.”

“Did you even hear what I said?” Rue’s shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter. “That must be one fascinating field out there.”

Fakir would’ve said something to that, but Ahiru spoke up first. “It’s really pretty!” she said chirpily. “Look, you can see a neat-looking house in the distance – I wonder who lives there.” She turned to look at Fakir. “Have you ever been this way before?”

“I… don’t know.” He shrugged. “I went on some trips with my parents years ago, but it was so long ago I don’t remember them all right now. I might have.”

“Oh.” Ahiru turned to look back out the window again. “It’s kinda weird for me, cause last time I was on a train I was going to the castle, and now I’m going back to where I left, so I was thinking that it kinda feels like going backwards, I know that probably sounds weird but it was the only train trip I’ve ever been on till today and even though it was only a few months ago it feels like it’s been a long time, I guess cause so much has happened since then.”

“Yeah, it has.” His eyes softened as he looked at her. She’d chosen dark, somber clothes to wear today, but even that couldn’t dim her radiant beauty in his eyes. At the train station, she’d apologized to him for not wearing the duck hat, scarf, or mittens, saying she didn’t think they were appropriate for today, and he’d assured her that it was really all right, she had the whole rest of the winter to wear them and he understood, so she shouldn’t feel bad. “Hard to believe it’s only been four months.”

“Yeah. I mean…” Ahiru’s nose crinkled as she frowned. “It’s really weird, cause… on the one hand it feels like time has flown by and I only just got to the castle, but on the other it feels like it’s been forever since I was in this city. It’s so strange.”

“The passage of time rarely feels like what it truly is,” Chrestomanci spoke up. Uzura was awake enough now that they’d been playing some kind of card game while Rue went back to perusing the magazine she’d brought with her. “It’s only natural to feel such conflicted things about it.”

“Hmmm, I guess…”

The rest of the trip passed mostly in silence; Ahiru stared out the window most of the time, taking her eyes off it only when she was bored, and occasionally engaged Fakir (who had opted not to bring a book because he was prone to motion sickness) in conversation. Rue read, and Chrestomanci did her best to entertain Uzura. When a trolley came round about halfway through the ride, she bought them all little snacks and cups of hot cider.

When they finally reached their destination, there was another car waiting for them all to climb into. Chrestomanci gave the driver instructions on where they would be going this morning, and they set off through the streets of the city that Ahiru had spent most of her life in. The surreal feeling that had been growing in her as they drew nearer to their stop intensified as she saw the inside of the station, and peaked as she watched the city go by outside the car window. Some of the drive was very familiar to her at first, but then the driver veered off in another direction that she didn’t remember at all from her ride to the station months previously, nor any of the smaller trips around the city that she’d made with the other children while at the orphanage.

The snow here hadn’t been as heavy as it had at home – and how wonderful, Ahiru reflected, to think of the castle as home even now that she was back in the place she’d been born – but there was still some on the ground to crunch under their feet as they exited the car and walked into the cemetery. Chrestomanci carried Uzura so she wouldn’t run and slip on any ice that might be lurking under the slush, while Fakir and Rue stayed close to Ahiru in case she slipped. Ahiru shivered as they walked towards where Chrestomanci’s contact had told her where the plot they were looking for was, and clutched the bouquet of flowers from the castle gardens to herself as carefully as she could. She didn’t want to crush the beautiful flowers she’d helped select, after all.

It took them a few minutes of walking, but eventually they found what they had come here to visit. It was situated beneath a tall oak tree, and there were some spots of moss on top of the headstone. The rest of them stopped short and hung back as Ahiru kept walking forward. She knelt on the hard, cold ground and laid the bouquet of flowers atop her mother’s grave.

“Um, h-hi.” Ahiru gulped. “It – it feels weird talking like this when you can’t really hear me, but maybe you can, somewhere… I don’t know if it’s possible or what happens after people d-die, but… but I’d like to think you can hear me somehow.” She took a deep breath, her gloved hands tightening on her knees. “Um… I’m really sorry I’ve never come to see you before.” Her head drooped and her shoulders slumped. “I didn’t mean to stay away, it’s just… nobody wanted to bring me. Uncle Drosselmeyer never let me go anywhere and the orphanage people didn’t care. But – but now I’m living in a much better place, with really nice people. I live in a castle, in fact, like a real princess!” She smiled at the stone, at the letters carved into it that spelled out her mother’s name and the years she had lived. “I – I still wish I knew you, I always will, but… since I can’t, I hope you at least know I’m happy now. I have wonderful people beside me. I got adopted by Chrestomanci, you might’ve heard of her, cause I’m going to be one too someday, I have nine lives and a lot of magic. And there’s Rue, who’s like a big sister, and Fakir, who’s a really, _really_ good friend, and Uzura’s like my little sister. So I’m okay.” She reached out and touched the top of the headstone. “Don’t – don’t worry about me.” Her lower lip trembled, and her voice dropped. “I love you…”

There was silence for a short while as Ahiru tried to get her emotions under control, and then Uzura yawned loudly. “Are we going to the lake now zura?”

“Uzura!” Chrestomanci snapped, startling Ahiru. She’d never heard her actually get angry before, though it was still mild. “Hush. You’re being disrespectful to Ahiru.”

“It’s all right.” Ahiru turned and smiled up at Uzura, though her eyes still had the faint sheen of unshed tears. “I’m done, and – and I know it must be boring for Uzura, and I want to see the lake too.” She stood up and walked over to her. “Let’s go.”

“Well… if you’re certain you’re ready…” Chrestomanci hesitated, and Uzura yawned again.

“I am.” Ahiru nodded. “I really want to go see it.”

“Very well then.”

Chrestomanci started walking off first. As the other three followed, they could hear her quietly giving Uzura a stern lecture. Ahiru supposed she had a point, but she couldn’t hold it against Uzura. She was still very young, after all, and didn’t really understand what was going on.

“Are you all right?” Rue asked in a low voice as they headed back towards the car.

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru nodded at her. “Don’t worry about me. I got to say what I needed to, and it was good to finally come here. I’m okay now.”

“Good.” Rue smiled at her. “I’m glad to hear it.” She reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. “Now, what about this lake? Did you ever get to see it when you lived here?”

“I did!” Ahiru beamed. “They took us to it all the time during the summers when I lived at the orphanage. I got really good at swimming from playing in it. I usually had to play by myself or with younger kids, but I practiced swimming a lot and I got really good at it.”

“I think I might’ve been there once as a child too,” Fakir said, a distant look in his eyes. “It… seems familiar somehow.”

“Really?” Ahiru turned and looked at him excitedly. “We – we have that in common, then!”

“We might.” He shrugged. “I don’t remember that well.” He was glad to see, as he looked down at her, that the tears were out of her eyes by now. He’d wanted so badly to embrace her when he’d seen them there, but he couldn’t. So he’d held back, hating himself for not being able to give her the comfort she deserved.

“Well, we’ll have to see if it jogs your memory, then!” She was all but skipping now, her cowlick bouncing around as she moved. Fakir couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it.

“Yeah.”

By the time they got to the lake, they were far from the only ones there. Early risers looking for exercise were taking walks around it, and people of all ages had their skates on so they could zoom around (or fall onto) the frozen surface. Chrestomanci let Uzura down so she could run around on the grass, and she dashed in the direction of the lake.

“I wanna skate too zura!” She waved her arms and pointed at the people on the lake. “It looks fun zura!”

“Not here.” Chrestomanci shook her head. “It’s too dangerous with so many other people around, and we don’t have any skates with us anyway. Tell you what, Mama will show you how on the pond at home, all right?”

“Okay zura.” Nevertheless, Uzura pouted. Chrestomanci smiled and shook her head.

“Oh now, don’t be like that.” She offered Uzura her hand. “Are you hungry? If you come with Mama, we should be able to find someone selling food.”

“Food zura?” Her expression brightened at that. “Sounds good zura!” She grabbed her mother’s hand, and the two set off.

“Come along if you’re hungry too,” Chrestomanci called over her shoulder. The other three glanced at each other, shrugged, and then followed.

It took some searching, but eventually they found a vendor who had just set up shop and was getting the day’s first batches of fish and chips ready. Chrestomanci paid for their meals, as she had done on the train, and then they spent the better part of an hour or so walking around, eating and talking and enjoying the view. Before it got too late, though, they headed back to the car and returned to the train station. They had to wait a little bit to board the train home, but it wasn’t too long before they could seat themselves.

Their seating arrangements for the ride home were almost exactly the same, save that this time Ahiru insisted Fakir sit by the window, as she’d already seen everything going in that direction before. He finally agreed, and she sat down beside him.

“Did you have a nice trip, Ahiru?” Chrestomanci stroked Uzura’s hair. The effects of the meal and all her running around had finally taken effect, and Uzura was starting to doze off with her head in her mother’s lap. “I hope it was what you wanted and needed.”

“It was!” Ahiru smiled. “Thank you so much for bringing me, it means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” She smiled back at her. “You were denied that chance for so long, it would have been cruel of me not to take you here.”

They fell silent after that; Rue returned to reading her magazine, while Chrestomanci read a book and kept an eye on Uzura. Fakir stared out the window, and Ahiru entertained herself by stealing surreptitious glances at him and at his reflection in the window. The plan for the rest of the day was to visit his parents’ graves when they got home later – he made a tradition of leaving them flowers on Mother Night, which was where the idea for Ahiru to do the same had come from – and then have dinner together in the family dining room.

It was those plans that occupied Fakir’s mind as he watched the countryside go by. It was hard not to remember that before his parents’ deaths, he and his father had always done something special on this night for his mother. But now all he had left of them were graves to lay flowers on, as Ahiru had done earlier with her mother’s grave.

At least he hadn’t been denied the chance to visit their resting places, though, unlike her. He had to remind himself of that – in that way he had it slightly better than she did. Until now she’d never gotten the opportunity to do that, and it really was a shameful thing, like Rue had said, that reflected poorly on the adults in her life prior to her adoption by Chrestomanci. Anger on her behalf started to stir within him at the thought of it, especially with regards to her uncle, so he pushed it aside and focused on thinking about the fact that Ahiru had looked at this exact view on her way to come live with them, just a handful of months prior. It made otherwise boring stretches of land more interesting, to wonder what she’d thought of it back then.

After a while, he became aware of a small weight settling onto his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that Ahiru had fallen asleep, and had her head leaning against him. He wanted to smile, but given that Rue was likely to see he instead turned his head away to look out the window again.

They stayed like that until the train pulled into their station, both of them utterly content but unaware that the other felt that way.


	4. Day Four - Childremass

It wasn’t exactly quiet in the kitchen, but Ebine nevertheless heard the drumming loud and clear. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the imminent invasion, even as she smoothed out her apron and hurried towards the kitchen door. The drumming grew progressively louder and then stopped, as the source was forced to put their drumsticks away in order to push the door open.

“Hello Uzura!” Ebine smiled warmly and bent down to Uzura’s level. “How can I help you today? What brings you here? Shouldn’t you be with your mother or your nanny? Not that I mind, you’re always welcome to visit, just tell me what you need and I’ll provide.”

“I’m bored zura.” Uzura pouted. “Mama got called away and Miss Goatette is somewhere else zura. And Ahiru and Rue went down to the village and Fakir is locked in his room again and won’t come out and there’s nothing to do zura.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that!” She reached out and ruffled Uzura’s hair. “But you’re in luck! I’m need of a little assistant right now for some cookie baking and decorating. Would you like to help me?”

Uzura brightened at that. “Yes zura!”

“Well, then, come over here and we’ll get started!” Ebine took Uzura’s hand and led her over to a large table. She quickly located a stool that was the perfect size for Uzura to stand on, and pulled it over before lifting her onto it. “Do you want to help me mix the ingredients together? Everything’s already measured out, so you get to do the fun part of pouring them into the bowl and then we’ll stir together and roll out the dough and make the shapes before baking them!”

“How fun zura!”

Uzura gleefully set to mixing the cookie ingredients under Ebine’s watchful eye. A few disasters were inevitable, but as Ebine’s magical talents centered on cooking, she was able to easily fix them in moments. She helped Uzura stir everything together, and then as promised they rolled the dough out and made shapes with them using the cookie cutters she had. This was Uzura’s favorite part, because she got to enthusiastically bang the cutters down onto the dough and make interesting shapes with them. It was also fairly disaster-free, so it was good for Ebine too. She neatly arranged all the cookies onto baking sheets while Uzura munched on the ends of dough left behind and played with the flour, getting it all over her hands and clothes and face and even in her hair.

“Next we get to do some more mixing, are you ready for that?” Having stacked the baking sheets into the oven and set a timer, Ebine bustled back over to the waiting Uzura. “We’re going to make some colored icing for the cookies while they bake, for decorating when they’re all cooled. Does that sound like fun?”

“Yes zura!” Uzura nodded. “I like colors zura!”

“Good!” She patted Uzura’s cheek and set about measuring out each ingredient well away from her, and only when everything was ready did she allow her to help mix everything together. Even so, some of the colors still managed to be a little bit brighter or deeper than they should have been.

Once the cookies were out of the oven and properly cooled, it was time to decorate. Ebine did the bulk of the decorating, while Uzura worked on a handful of cookies set aside for her; making more than was needed so that Uzura would have something to occupy herself with proved to have been a good idea. The end results of Uzura’s work were unrecognizable as Christmas cookies, as she’d draped and lathered them in icing and sprinkles with no real design, but the majority of the batch was beautifully done, thanks to Ebine’s skills.

“Excellent work!” Ebine said admiringly as she surveyed Uzura’s handiwork. “Shall I send some of them up with lunch for you in a bit?”

“Yes zura.” Uzura hopped down from the stool, frightening Ebine for a moment. “I have to go now zura. Thank you and bye-bye zura.”

“Ah… any time…” Ebine watched her run off, and only after the door shut did she realize that Uzura had run outside without a coat on. “Oh… oh dear…”

Uzura barely noticed the cold, though. She ran headlong from the kitchen in the direction of the forge, somehow managing not to slip even once on the icy ground. It took her some shoving, but she eventually got the heavy door open on her own and strode inside, letting it bang shut behind her. “Hi zura!” she announced loudly.

“Hello, Uzura.” Charon emerged from behind a shelf with a kindly smile on his face. He’d heard the door first, and then exactly the voice he’d expected right afterwards. “What can I do for you today?”

“I’m bored again zura.” She plopped herself down on the floor. “Can I help you with something zura?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know about that.” He shook his head. “The forge isn’t really the place for children. Why don’t you ask –”

“I can’t zura!” Uzura pouted up at him. “Ahiru and Rue are down in the village zura. And Fakir is locked up in his room and won’t come out or let me in zura. And Mama got called away and Miss Goatette is somewhere else zura. And I finished helping with cookies zura.”

And Mr. Katz is still out of town, so there’s no one left but me for her to look to for entertainment, he thought, amused. He smiled fondly down at her. “Well, in that case, we’ll see what we can do. And the things you asked me for are all finished, so you should take a look at those to make sure they’re okay.”

“Ooooooohhhh!” Uzura leapt up and clapped her hands together. “Show me zura!”

“Right away, young mistress.” Charon bowed to her, and then scooped her up in his arms so he could safely carry her past the dangers of the forge and into the back room. He kept something of an office back there, with a couple of neatly organized shelves, a desk, a table and a couple of chairs, and currently a small Christmas tree stood in the corner, not far from where a fire blazed merrily in the little fireplace. He set Uzura down so that she could look at the modest decorations on the tree, and then fetched a few boxes down from one of the shelves. “Here now – tell me what you think. Are these going to be suitable presents, or do I need to redo something?”

Uzura peered into the trio of boxes. She studied them carefully, her face set in concentration. Her expression soon became a look of delight, however, and she nodded eagerly. “They’re perfect zura! Thank you zura!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Charon affectionately ruffled her hair. “I was worried my work wouldn’t pass muster, it’s good to know I met your specifications.”

“Do you think they’ll like them too zura?” Uzura asked. She watched as he put the lids back on the boxes and stacked them on the table just out of her reach.

“Of course.” He smiled down at her. “I crafted them with care according to what you wanted, and I think your affection for them shines through, and they all love you, so they’ll be happy. Don’t worry about that.”

“Okay zura.”  Uzura walked back over to the tree so she could inspect a particularly interesting ornament. It seemed to be a piece of abstract art, all complicated twists and curlicues and bright colors.

“You like that one?” He knelt at her side and held it up to better catch the light. “I’m not so sure about it myself… it’s a bit of an experiment gone wrong, sad to say.” He chuckled.

“It’s pretty zura.” She stared in awe at it. “I like the colors zura.”

“Really? Then I’ll consider it a success, if you like it.” Charon kissed the top of her head. “Now then, you want to see something I’m working on for your mama?”

“Ooooohhhh! Yes zura!” She bounced up and down eagerly. “Show me zura!”

“Right this way.” He took her hand and led her back into the forge, to a workbench where a few assorted projects were laid out on the surface. “Now, most of these you’ll find boring, but this one you’ll like when it’s done.” He picked up a couple of things and held them up to show her. “What do you think these are?”

“It’s a big bird zura!” Uzura pointed at one of them. “And… and a knight zura!”

“Correct.” He set them back down on the bench and then picked up another one. “And see these two?” It was a couple, arm in arm. “When everything is put together and working, they’ll spin around like they’re dancing.”

“Ooooohhhh. I see zura.” Uzura nodded. “What’s it for zura?”

“A clock.” Charon put the dancing couple back where they’d been. “Your mother wants to replace the old clock in the castle clock tower with something new and more whimsical, as well as more modern, and so she assigned me to construct this for her.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’ve no idea where the concept for the design came from, but then, I just do the work.” He chuckled. “I delayed some of it a little bit to get your gifts done for you, but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“When will it be all done zura?” Uzura asked.

“Can’t say. Assuming there are no more delays and everything goes well, perhaps a couple more weeks. I’m juggling other projects too, and there’s delicate work here to be done on this that can’t be rushed.” He shrugged. “But I’m sure you don’t want to hear about any of that, that’s boring for someone so young. My lunch ought to be delivered soon, shall I send a message to the kitchens to bring your food here too? Or are you going back to the castle to eat?”

“Can I really eat lunch here zura?” Uzura’s eyes were wide. “I’ve never eaten here zura. Only in the castle zura.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here if you want.” He smiled at her. “Would you like to keep me company today? I’d be happy for it, it does get lonely sometimes.”

“Yes zura!” Uzura clapped her hands again. “Sounds like fun zura!”

“It’s a plan, then.” He gave her hair another affectionate ruffle and then set about sending his message to the kitchens about the change in Uzura’s plans. He showed her some other ongoing projects after that to pass the time until their food arrived, at which point they retreated back into his cozy office to sit at the table and eat. True to her word, Ebine had sent along some of the cookies Uzura decorated, and Charon warmly complimented her on her work.

They had only just finished eating when the door to the forge swung open again, and a familiar voice called out. “Hello? Uzura?”

“Mama!” Uzura jumped down from her chair, but Charon was quick enough to catch her before she took off running through the forge. He lifted her up and carried her out towards the source of the voice.

“Hello,” he greeted Chrestomanci, smiling at her. “Never fear, Uzura’s been safe with me.”

“I’m glad.” There was mingled relief and appreciation in her eyes as she smiled back at him, and took her daughter from him. “I was called away so quickly I didn’t have time to summon someone else to watch over her, and it occupied my mind during my work. Has she been with you the entire time?”

“No, she went first to the kitchens and helped Ebine with the baking and decorating of cookies, it seems.” He chuckled. “But then she came here, and has been keeping me company since.”

“Really now?” Chrestomanci looked over at Uzura. “You helped make cookies, did you?”

“Yes zura!” Uzura beamed at her mother. “And I decorated them zura! Ebine and Charon said they looked really good zura!”

“Is that right?” She laughed and tickled her under her chin. “I hope there’s some left for Mama to have, then, I’m hungry and they sound like a good dessert. And I’d love to see how you decorated them.” She shifted her slightly. “Have you been a good girl in here?”

“Yes zura!” Uzura nodded. “He showed me the parts from the clock zura! And then we ate lunch zura!”

“She’s been very well-behaved,” Charon confirmed. “And the clock is coming along nicely, though I admit it’s a bit behind schedule because your daughter needed me to craft some Christmas gifts for her. I’ve just finished and boxed them up for her today.”

“Oh, that’s lovely of you.” She smiled. “I don’t mind a delay when it’s for such a good cause as that.” She looked down at Uzura again. “Did you thank Mr. Charon for his hard work on your presents?”

“Yes I did zura!” Uzura nodded again. “He did a good job zura!”

“Good to hear.” She turned her attention back to Charon. “Will you bring those out here, then? I’ll take them with us back to the castle.”

“I wanna stay here zura!” Uzura squirmed in her mother’s arms. “I wanna see more stuff he’s making zura!”

“Another time.” Chrestomanci shook her head. “Mama wants to see your cookies and have lunch, and Mr. Charon needs to get back to work. You can come back some other time and see more things.”

“You promise zura?”

“I promise.”

“As do I,” Charon said. “It was fun having you here, Uzura – you make very good company.” He reached out and ruffled her hair. “Now then, I’ll get those gifts for you, so you and your mama can head back to the castle.” He retrieved the three boxes, and then held the forge door open so that Chrestomanci, carefully balancing daughter and parcels in her arms, could leave. He stood and watched them, and chuckled as Chrestomanci started gently scolding Uzura about having run out of the castle without bundling up first.

Packed full of sugar after having additional cookies with her mother, Uzura was reluctant to lie down for her daily nap, but eventually was convinced to do so by the promise of seeing her big sisters and big brother afterwards. Thus did Uzura happily fall asleep, dreaming of a cookie kingdom where gingerbread knights fought chocolate birds, and spun-sugar princes danced with peanut butter princesses.


	5. Day Five - The Feast of Fools

Ice crunched under their feet and a brisk wind snapped at their cheeks as they walked down to the village. In the distance, they could hear music and laughter and various other sounds of revelry, the noise growing ever closer.

“I’ve never been to one of these before!” Ahiru beamed and rubbed her mittened hands together. She was wearing the duck set that Fakir had bought her, and there was a tell-tale lump at the front of her hat where she’d tucked her cowlick underneath and it was trying to stand up. “I’m so excited! Thank you for coming with me, I know you must be bored with them by now, but I didn’t want to go by myself and it’s more fun with a group…”

“Actually, we didn’t even get to go last year,” Rue said. She adjusted her own hat. “Fakir was sick, and Uzura was too young and so I stayed home. And the year before _that_ , there was a nasty ice storm and it got cancelled. So it really will be fairly fresh for the two of us, and anyway it’ll be fun to see it through your eyes. That’s good enough for me even if I did find it boring. And I’ll bet Fakir feels the same way.”

Fakir ignored her and turned to Ahiru. “Are you warm enough in that?” His cheeks were a little pink, and not entirely from the cold. “Are they comfortable?”

“Yes!” Ahiru’s eyes sparkled. “They’re so so comfortable and warm! Thank you again, Fakir!”

“That’s right, you bought her an extra gift,” Rue mused, tapping her chin. “I’ve never seen him do that for anyone else before, Ahiru – you should feel special.”

“Eh?” Ahiru’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Rue and Fakir. “R-really? I – I’m the… you – you really…” Warmth surged through her, and her heart started racing.

Fakir gave Rue a cool, disinterested look. “Well, _you_ certainly weren’t going to be the first.”

“ _My!_ ” Rue sniffed haughtily, and then laughed. “ _Someone_ is lacking the proper holiday spirit this morning. Not that that’s unusual, of course. You’d think that the amount of sugar I see you ingest would make a difference on your personality, but… no. Pity.”

“It – it really means a lot to me that you got me something extra,” Ahiru cut in, her voice shy, before Fakir could respond to Rue. “And it’s so perfect too.”

Fakir’s expression softened slightly as he glanced at her. “I – I’m glad you like it.”

I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two, Rue thought as she watched them blush at each other. So ridiculous. She opened her mouth to say something, but got distracted by something just ahead of them. “Oh! Look!” A grin spread across her face. “Hold on – I’ll be right back!”

Rue took off at a run for one of the many stalls that lined the street. Little tents and food carts and game booths competed for space as well, constructed of wood and brightly colored cloth and flying festive little flags that flapped in the wind. Some of the flags sparkled in the chilly sunlight, as well, and enticing aromas of all sorts drifted from the carts. People dressed in all manner of costume cavorted and strolled through the crowded avenues, and music and laughter filled the air.

“Woooow…” Ahiru gaped at the festivities. “I – I’ve never seen anything like this. There’s so many people and so much to do… I don’t know where to start…”

“What are you interested in?” Fakir’s fingers twitched, and he almost reached for Ahiru’s hand so that he could keep her from getting lost in the crowds, but didn’t. “Figuring that out is a good place to begin. And you don’t have to do everything, you know, so don’t feel like you do. That’s only going to overwhelm you and make it less fun.”

“I – I don’t know.” Ahiru turned an anxious look on him. “What are the options? I don’t remember all the stuff you two told me, and Chrestomanci told me some stuff too, and I can’t think of it all right now and…”

“Calm down,” he interrupted her. “There’s no need to panic over it.” He let his gaze wander over what he could see on this particular street, and tried to recall what he’d seen the last time he’d been to the Festival of Fools. “There’s fortune-telling, food, souvenirs of all kinds to buy, games to win prizes at, they’ll probably be doing pantomimes in the square… I don’t remember all of it that well either, frankly, so we’ll just have to walk around and see for ourselves.”

“O-okay.” Ahiru smiled. “It sounds like fun! But – but let’s stay close together, okay? I don’t wanna get separated and not be able to find you, it’ll be more fun together!”

“Sure.” He glanced away from her smiling face. “Whatever you w –” He broke off as he spotted Rue hurrying back towards them out of the crowd. She had something clutched in her gloved hands, and she grinned almost wickedly as she reached them.

“Presents for you both!” Rue thrust her hands out at them, beckoning them to take what she held. “It seemed so appropriate, you know?”

“Oh wow!” Ahiru eagerly seized the little impromptu gift from Rue. It was a spun sugar duck on a stick, with tiny blue gumdrops for eyes. “It – it’s really cute.” Her face fell. “But – but I dunno if I have the heart to eat it…”

Rue laughed. “Oh, Ahiru, you’re so cute!” She glanced at Fakir, who had also taken the duck and was looking it over. “Don’t you think so, Fakir?”

“Thanks for the present,” Fakir said. He glanced at Ahiru. “We’ll have to return the favor now, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“You wound me.” Rue laid a hand over her heart and gave a mock sigh. “How you can think me so calculating is beyond me.”

He shrugged. “I know you.”

“Oh, _you_.” Rue was laughing, though. “I really don’t need anything in return, though – I got it because I really did think you two would appreciate them, and they were so inexpensive anyway. Don’t worry about it.” She directed that last bit to Ahiru. “Spend your money elsewhere, all right? I know you spent a lot on gifts, so I want what you brought with you today to be used on you. Promise me that.”

“U-um, o-okay.” Ahiru swallowed. “But – I really should –”

“No. No buts.” Rue shook her head. “You promised, so you have to stick to it now. Treat yourself to something. I have money of my own to spend on things I want.”

“O-okay.” Ahiru looked around. “I – I dunno what, though…”

“Well, we’re not going to figure it out by standing around here,” Rue pointed out. “Let’s get going. And we’ll stick by each other so we don’t get separated.”

They headed off down the street then, taking their time to look at every stall or tent they passed by so that Ahiru could see what they had to offer. They were careful not to let themselves get separated from one another, walking close together, with the older two making sure that they walked at Ahiru’s pace so she didn’t get left behind. Ahiru, meanwhile, without even consciously trying to or realizing it, tended to stay closest to Fakir, physically, and he did the same with her, as though they were magnets being drawn to each other.

“I still can’t decide what I wanna buy,” Ahiru commented as they stood around in the square much later, munching on caramel-drenched popcorn and watching the last few minutes of the latest pantomime being staged. “There’s just so much…”

“What’s caught your fancy so far?” Rue took a sip of the hot, spiced tea she’d bought to go with the caramel corn.

“Well… I… I kinda liked this really pretty box I saw, but I dunno what I’d put in it, so maybe not…” Ahiru thought hard about all the things she’d seen on display so far. “And there was a cute bracelet, but it was so big and I don’t know what it’s made of, so that would be a bad idea… and also this pretty hair thingy, and all the stuff at that booth was imported from Series Five and made with materials from there so it might be okay for me to wear, but I don’t know, and it’s probably too pretty for me anyway and wouldn’t look right…”

“Oh, Ahiru, don’t say things like that.” Rue sighed. “What sort of hair accessory was it?”

“Um, I don’t know what to call it, but it was this loopy chain thingy.” Ahiru pursed her lips. “It was this kinda golden color, but it didn’t really look like it was gold, and there was this jewel on it, and… I liked it so much and it wasn’t too expensive, but I dunno…”

“Is it something you keep thinking about?” Rue asked her. “Does your mind keep going back to it when you think about what to buy? If so, that means it’s what you really want.”

“Um… yeah…” Ahiru stared down at the remnants of her caramel corn. “I – I really want it, but, but…”

“No buts,” Rue said firmly, echoing her earlier statements. She took Ahiru’s hand. “Show me where it is, we’re going to go ask if there’s iron in it, and if so, you can decide then to buy it or not, and you’re not going to let silly little insecurities stop you if you really want it. Because I think it’d look great on you.” She glanced at Fakir. “Stay right here, will you? We’ll be right back.”

“Fine.” Fakir crumpled up the empty caramel corn bag he was holding and tossed it into a nearby garbage bin. Rue raised an eyebrow.

“Nicely done. You should try to win Ahiru a prize at one of the game booths when we get back,” she commented with a sly smile as she let Ahiru lead her away. She didn’t see Fakir glare at her back, but she didn’t doubt he did.

It wasn’t a long walk to the little shop, and Ahiru quickly located the piece in question and pointed it out to Rue. It was beautiful indeed, and well-crafted – an intricate loop of about six delicate little chains wrought of some kind of metal that was a golden color, but on closer inspection was definitely not gold from their series. At the very front, designed to hang at the top of the wearer’s forehead, was a tear-drop shaped jewel that looked like a cross between a moonstone and an opal, with flickers of various colors shining in the milky white depths depending on which way the sun caught it.

“Oh, Ahiru, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rue reached out a hand to touch it, but then drew back. “This would look so lovely on you, especially with your hair color.” She turned to the shopkeeper. “Excuse me, but would you happen to know if this particular piece contains any iron in it? My friend here has, er, a bit of an allergy to it, so she has to be careful.”

“Fair Folk blood, eh?” The shopkeeper, a middle-aged woman with grey shot through her dark hair, gave Ahiru a sympathetic look. “I’ve a niece like that. Inconvenient, let me tell you. No, they don’t use the stuff in Series Five, got better metals, s’why I import it for sale.” She pointed to a little sign hung up just behind her – it said “All Our Goods Are 100% Iron-Free, Guaranteed”. “Like so.”

“Excellent!” Rue brightened and turned to Ahiru. “So, now that you know that…”

“I’ll take it!” Ahiru chirped, her face aglow with excitement. “I mean – I mean – this one, please!” She pointed to the hairpiece so the jeweler could see which one she wanted.

“Right away, miss.”

She packaged it up while Ahiru dug around in her pockets for the money she needed, with Rue’s help since her mittened hands made it a little difficult. Once she’d paid and received her purchase, she all but skipped back towards where Fakir was waiting for them.

Fakir eyed the bag in her hands as they reached him. “So you bought it, then!”

“Yes!” Ahiru beamed up at him. “I – I don’t know when I’ll get to wear it, cause it’s so fancy, but oh, it was so pretty and there’s no iron in it so it’s safe for me and I’m so happy I have it now…”

It was so hard not to smile back at her when she was like this. “Good.”

“What’s next?” Rue asked. A smirk played around her lips. “I was serious about what I said a few minutes ago, Fakir, so –”

“Bonjour,  citizens of Gold Crown!”

A voice with an unfamiliar – and probably somewhat put-on – accent rang out across the square. Ahiru, Rue, and Fakir turned as one in time to see the spectacle begin in full, as a shirtless young man with wavy violet hair and paint all over his bare torso and even on his white pants rode onto the pantomime stage astride a large bull. A middle-aged man in a dark suit followed close behind, using a fan to scatter rose petals from a basket full of them all over him.

“I have so many questions that I don’t know where to begin,” Rue murmured. “Though maybe a good place to start is ‘why isn’t he freezing to death right now’?”

“I come to you today bearing excellent news!” he shouted, seemingly in response to the confused audience members asking if this was part of the next pantomime and who he was and what was he doing onstage if he wasn’t one of the actors. “Forgive me my sins in interrupting your performance, but it cannot wait!”

“Oh no, I assure you, you fit right in.” Rue chuckled. “It’s the Feast of Fools, after all.”

“Who is he?” Ahiru asked.

“No idea.” Rue shrugged. “I’ve never seen him before, and it doesn’t seem like anyone else knows him, either. I’d certainly remember someone so over the top, believe me.”

“Who cares?” Fakir rolled his eyes and turned his back on the stage. “Someone will throw him off there soon enough, and either way he’s not our prob –”

“– the next Chrestomanci!”

“ _What?_ ” Rue’s jaw dropped. “Oh my… foolish _and_ delusional…”

“Wh-wh-what?” Ahiru stared in growing horror at the young man. “What if – what if – what if he’s not, what if he really does have nine lives, I mean, how could you think you were the next one otherwise, what if –”

“Calm down.” Fakir hesitated, and then laid a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not getting replaced, especially not by someone like _that_.”

“You don’t know that!” Cold chills down her spine warred with the warmth stealing over her from Fakir’s touch. “He… he could really be…”

“I doubt it. Come on, let’s get out of here while we still can.”

“What do you me – oh.” Rue groaned as she spotted a few audience members pointing them out to the young man. “Too late, I’m afraid…”

“Damn.” Fakir’s eyes narrowed, and he glowered in the direction of the unwelcome visitor, who by now had leapt eagerly off the stage and was running towards them. Beside him, Ahiru quailed with fright, and he fought off the urge to hold her protectively against himself.

If Fakir’s expression was noticed by the man, he gave no indication, preferring to focus his attention on the two girls. “Bonjour, mademoiselles!” He bent low. “I understand you fair maidens live in the castle? Allow me to introduce myself and begin our long acquaintance. I am Femio!”

“Do you need us to take a message to the castle for you?” Rue inquired.

“Oh, much better than a mere message, maiden with the intense stare!” Femio’s eyes shone as he looked at Rue. “I ask that you take me, the one and only Femio, to the castle with much haste! The message shall be conveyed with my sinfully beautiful form!”

“I see.” Rue gave him her frostiest look. “That said, I –”

“Oh, but I have neglected you in my attentions!” His lips quivering, Femio seized Ahiru’s hand and kissed it, producing a quack of surprise from her. “O maiden with eyes of truth, forgive my sinful behavior! For I am still not enchanting enough to love all the women of the Related Worlds… and must be punished!” He lifted his head. “Montand!”

“Master Femio!” The servant appeared at his side in an instant. “My pardon, Master Femio, I would never question your orders… but would it not be better to save _that_ for demonstration later? There are many others here who might be injured…”

“Ah! Of course! Of course!” Femio nodded. “You are correct, Montand, and wiser than I in this instance…”

“You are too kind, Master Femio!”

“Ridiculous.” Fakir took Ahiru’s hand out of Femio’s grasp and tugged her along, failing to notice how she blushed at his actions. “We’re leaving. This idiot can send a letter to the castle for all I care.”

“Wait! Oh, you must wait!” Femio chased after them as the three strode off into the crowds. “Forgive me, for I did not see you there – I had no idea these beauties were already claimed by a man such as yourself!”

“What?” Fakir and Ahiru spoke in unison, looking equally flustered, while Rue looked horrified and slightly nauseated at the idea. “N-no one’s claiming anyone!” Fakir added.

“It must be because of my own weakness that this has happened,” Femio went on, his tone becoming mournful. “My training once I am settled in at the castle will help me correct it, even if I cannot completely atone for my sins. Forgive my negligence, mademoiselles, for not coming sooner, despite that I live so close by…”

“You’re not from Gold Crown, then?” Rue asked despite herself, as Femio continued to follow them, his servant trailing close behind.

“Non, non!” He shook his head. “I am from Derkholm. But you must not ask anymore, for though I understand your desire to know all about me, I must preserve an air of mystery for now!” He winked at Rue, and she rolled her eyes.

“Derkholm?” Ahiru asked in a low voice. Fakir hadn’t relinquished her hand yet as they walked along, and she didn’t feel inclined to point it out.

“It’s a nearby village.” Fakir glanced down at her, and finally noticed that he was still holding her hand. “Oh… sorry.” He let go, feeling a blush spread across his face. “A-anyway… it’s not far from here, and it’s a bit bigger than Gold Crown, I think… I’ve never been over there.” He glanced over his shoulder. “And now I know a good reason to keep staying away.”

They tried to shake Femio off their trail, but he annoyingly never lost sight of them, even in the festival crowds, and kept babbling his nonsense at their backs. For an all too brief moment, as they made their way onto the path back to the castle, they thought they’d finally lost him, but he turned up to follow them all the way back. They only separated from him once they actually reached the castle, as he refused to go in the back door with them and insisted on presenting himself at the main entrance.

“He’s Chrestomanci’s problem now.” Rue patted Ahiru on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’ll send him packing quickly enough, and we’ll have some peace and quiet. I’m just glad you were able to buy something you wanted before we cut our visit short.”

“Y-yeah, but, but, did you two get stuff too?” Ahiru gave them both worried looks. “I don’t remember if I saw either of you buy anything and if you didn’t we should go back…”

“I did, don’t worry.” Rue smiled. “I got something new I’ll show you on New Year’s Day. It’s a surprise until then.”

“Oh, okay. What about you, Fakir?” Ahiru turned to him.

“Yes.” He held up a bag she hadn’t seen before – the dark color had blended with his coat. “It’s a blank book for filling in whatever you need. I – don’t know what I’ll use it for yet, though.”

“Oh, how neat!” Ahiru clapped her hands together. “You’ll have to show me when you figure it out!

“… Maybe.” Fakir glanced away. “Anyway, I –” He stopped as a loud wail rang out through the corridors. “That… sounded like it came from the main hall.”

“Three guesses as to who it is.” Rue raised an eyebrow. “This I have to find out more about.”

Intrigued despite themselves, Fakir and Ahiru followed her. In the main entrance hall, they found Femio on his knees, a distraught look on his face. “How… how can this be…”

“My apologies for wasting your time, mistress Chrestomanci.” Montand looked mortified. “But you see, the young lord’s parents are so very indulgent to their son’s every whim, and when he decided he was destined to be the next Chrestomanci because of the self-image they had let him cultivate, they played along with that too and asked me to assist in the charade. I had hoped it would never go so far, though…”

“I am certain they meant to be loving parents.” Chrestomanci sighed. “But love, when misapplied, can be as harmful as hate. They have done their son no favors by indulging him so. And to the point of creating an illusion such as this? You must have known it would progress to this, there could have been no other option.”

“I am a sinful sham…” Femio let out a weak whimpering sound.

“I apologize again.” Montand bowed his head.

“I am owed no apologies, not from you.” Chrestomanci shook her head. “No, not even for my time, for it has been only a few moments squandered on this foolish matter. Save your apologies for this wounded young man, and take him home so he can begin to recover from this humiliation.” She glanced again at him. “And do provide him with more clothing for the journey home.”

“Yes, my lady!” He bowed again, and then hurried to Femio’s side, where he helped his young master up and escorted him to the door, producing a thick coat from somewhere on his person as he did.

“What was that about?” Rue asked as the door shut behind the two.

“Oh… children… Chrestomanci seemed to notice their presence for the first time. “It seems that that young man was laboring under a delusion –”

“We already knew _that_ ,” Fakir mumbled, and Ahiru suppressed a nervous giggle.

“– that he was the next candidate for Chrestomanci. The illusion was created and maintained by his servant summoning imaginary bulls to trample him at his request, and the fact that he lived through such real-seeming violence made him believe he had multiple lives.” She sighed again. “The noble families of Derkholm do seem to have too much money and not enough sense, at least not when it comes to child-rearing.” She shook her head. “If you’ll excuse me, however, I must return to my work now.” She vanished in the blink of an eye, presumably returning to her office.

“Well, mystery solved.” Rue laughed. “We told you it’d be all right, Ahiru.”

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru blushed. “I – I feel so silly now… but not as silly as Femio probably feels.” She frowned. “I kinda feel sorry for him.”

“Don’t feel too bad. People like him always find something to soothe and fluff up their egos again quickly enough. He’ll soon be back to… well… whatever passes for normal with him.” She eyed their respective purchases. “Come on. Let’s put our things away and then… I don’t know. I’m not really hungry after all the snacks we had, and it’s a bit late for lunch anyway.” She shrugged. “Unless either of you wants to go back for a while before dinner, I’m fine with staying here for now. Though we might want to take in the fireworks show this evening? I know Chrestomanci is going to take Uzura.”

“I – I don’t know.” Ahiru bit her lip. “I – I really don’t like loud noises. But don’t stay behind cause of me!”

“Understandable.” Rue gave her a sympathetic look. “I’ll go with them, you should stay here if you’re not comfortable. What about you, Fakir?”

“I’ve had enough, so I’ll stay here right now.” He folded his arms. “And I don’t care for fireworks either.”

“Well, I guess you two get the castle to yourselves tonight, then, in a way.” Rue smiled. “Try not to miss me too much.” She paused. “Oh, but, you should be able to see them if you go to the right place in here, so if you want to look at them without hearing them as much, you should try that, Ahiru.”

“Oooh, maybe I will!” Ahiru looked over at Fakir. “Will – will you help me find the right spot later? I – I mean, I know you don’t like them, so you don’t have to stay and watch them with me, but…”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Oh, thank you!” Ahiru beamed at him. “Come on, let’s go upstairs, I’ll show you what I bought!”

“Fine…” He walked along with her as she babbled at him about the hair accessory, and Rue trailed after him.

True to his word, he helped her find the best window for fireworks watching much later, after everyone else had left. It was in a darkened corridor high up in a tower Ahiru had never been in, which made a good excuse for staying by her side and seeing her reactions to the display, as he doubted she wanted to find her way back down by herself. He stood just behind her as they waited for it to begin, every once in a while letting himself risk a glance at where he could just barely see her reflection in the window.

“Are you all right now?”

“Huh?” Ahiru turned her head to look up at Fakir’s shadowed face. “What do you mean?”

“Earlier, you were…” He tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind his ear. “You seemed really bothered by that guy.”

“Oh yeah. But I’m fine now, thank you.” Ahiru gave him a small smile. “I was just… I know it’ll sound silly, but hearing him claim he was the next Chrestomanci kinda scared me, like I used to be when I thought I’d be kicked out of the castle and sent back to the orphanage. I know nobody’s going to, but I just… it brought back all those feelings. Do you…” She wrung her hands a little. “Do you think that’s stupid?”

“No.” Fakir shook his head. “It’s only natural. It can be hard to let go of feelings like that, even when you know they’re unfounded.”

Ahiru’s smile came back at that. “That’s true. Um, Fakir? Will you… will you… would you mind…”

He waited for her to finish, but when she didn’t, he spoke up. “Would I mind what?”

“Um, um… if… if we can still hear the fireworks and they’re really loud, do you… do you think you could… cover my ears for me?” She blushed a little, though he couldn’t see it in the darkness. “Please?”

“I…” The thought of putting his hands on her like that made his brain jam up, but Fakir forced himself to pull it together and answer her. “S-sure, if – if you want. Why do you need me to do it, though?”

“Cause – cause your hands are bigger and I thought they might shut out more noise.” Ahiru’s face got even warmer, and she felt all fluttery inside. “Is – is that weird?”

“N-no, it makes sense.”

“Okay, good. Thank you!” She turned back to the window, staring out at the night. She was silent for a moment, and then spoke up. “I, um… there used to be lots of loud noises in my uncle’s house, from magic stuff he did and things arriving and other stuff too… it’d shake the whole house sometimes and make things rattle and sometimes it looked like his creepy puppets were moving on their own.” She shuddered. “When I was little I didn’t understand so I’d get scared and cry, and he’d yell at me if he saw and that was loud too so it made it worse… so that’s why.” She hung her head. “All the kids at the orphanage said I was being a baby…”

“You weren’t. There’s nothing childish about reacting badly to something that traumatized you.” The urge to pull her close and hug her tightly stole over him again. “No one has the right to mock you, least of all someone who hasn’t been through what you have.”

Ahiru’s throat ached, as if a lump was forming there. “Oh… that’s true. I…”

She trailed off, cringing, as the first firework went off with an enormous boom in the distance. Fakir reacted immediately by laying his hands over her ears, effectively blocking out much of the noise. Ahiru made eye contact with his reflection in the now-illuminated window, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, and then she resumed watching the colorful show outside while he watched her reactions to it. He kept his hands in place until they were sure the last firework had gone off, and only then did he let go of her so she could thank him again and ramble about how pretty they’d been.

Neither one knew it yet, but they were both fooling themselves about how deep their feelings for each other went.


	6. Day Six - Boar's Head Feast

Ahiru couldn’t sleep.

She’d gone to bed early, almost right after dinner, because she knew she’d be up late the following night and wanted to be well-rested, but the eerie howling of the wind outside was so loud she couldn’t manage to fall asleep. She was trying her best to ignore it, but eventually the noise became too much for her, and she flung the heavy covers off and padded across the floor to where her robe hung. In her haste she initially struggled a bit with putting it on, but eventually managed to get her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around herself, concealing her nightgown from view. And so, without really knowing where she intended to go, she left her room.

It was somewhat chillier out in the corridors; Ahiru was grateful that her robe was not only thick and warm, but a bit oversized so that she could hide her hands inside the sleeves. Rue had suggested having someone magically adjust it for her, but she conceded only to shortening it so she wouldn’t trip over it, saying it was more comfortable this way. She pulled the collar up around her neck and continued drifting on her way in no particular direction.

Eventually she found herself at the doors of the castle library. Ahiru hesitated only a moment before heading inside. It was warmer in there, and she could faintly hear the crackling of still-burning fires in some fireplace or other. Many of the lamps were still lit, but not all of them, and there was little noise at all to be heard. In fact, Ahiru found she had to strain her ears to hear what had seemed so loud in her bedroom – perhaps there were additional spells laid on the library, in order to maintain the proper quiet atmosphere for reading and browsing.

Maybe a book would distract me, or help me get drowsy enough to sleep despite the noise, Ahiru thought as she began to wander among the shelves. Or perhaps she could find a chair comfy enough to sleep in and spend the night here instead. All sorts of ideas, none of them pertaining to what sort of book she might try to find, flitted through her head as she went. Distracted as she was, it was therefore easy for her to miss the sound of approaching footsteps, and as she turned round another bookshelf she collided with someone, her face bumping into their chest. She heard a familiar grunt, and when she looked up after backing away she wasn’t surprised to see Fakir gazing down at her. “Oh! Fakir… I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He had a book under his arm, and another one held in his hand, just above the top of her head. “What about you? Are you all right?”

“I…” Ahiru trailed off, and her small body quivered in what was both a shudder and a cringe at the same time as she heard something else from outside. “I – I dunno…”

“What’s wrong?” Fakir set his book down on the shelf beside them and gently laid his hand on Ahiru’s arm, mistaking the shiver that went through her for another tremble of fright at whatever was bothering her. “Are you sick? Did something upset you?”

“Kinda…” Ahiru gulped as she stared up at him. “I, um… um… you might think this is stupid, but I can’t sleep. All the noise outside is scary… it sounds like moaning and wailing and screaming.” She shuddered again, and wanted to press close to Fakir, as if that could help her hide away from the disturbing noises outside the castle walls. “So… so I came here…” She blinked a few times. “What are you doing here?”

“Just getting a few books I needed that I forgot to pick up earlier.” He shook his head. “I don’t think that’s stupid. This is your first winter here; you’re not used to hearing the wind like that.”

“It doesn’t sound like wind.” Her shoulders hunched, and Fakir noticed for the first time how big the robe she was wearing was, how her tiny form seemed a little lost in all the fabric. It was unbearably cute. “It sounds like people shouting and shrieking.”

“Yeah. That’s probably where the story of the Wild Hunt came from.” Fakir let go of Ahiru’s arm and retrieved his book from the shelf, tucking it under his arm with the other one. “Well, if it _is_ a legend.”

“Wild Hunt?” Ahiru tilted her head. “What’s that? I – I don’t think I ever heard that story… or maybe I forgot it. What’s it about?

“It’s an old, old tale.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “This time of year has long been said to be one where supernatural events are more likely to happen, and the Hunt is one of them. The sounds you’ve been hearing are said to be caused by the Lord of the Underworld riding forth across the winter skies with his unearthly host, collecting the souls of the dead.” He shrugged. “Of course, no one’s ever proven it exists, it could very well be a story invented to explain the way the winter winds sound. I’m not about to go investigate either way, though.”

“Not interested?” Ahiru asked.

“You could say that.” Fakir’s mouth formed the wry, lopsided little half-smile she only seemed to see on his face when they were alone together. Rue was fond of saying he was humorless, but Ahiru had learned by now that that wasn’t true: he merely had a very odd sense of humor that he didn’t display openly very often. “Anyone who looks directly upon the Hunt is whisked away to the Underworld, so I’d rather not set eyes on it for myself if I can help it. It’s considered a very foolish thing to go outside on a night like this.”

“Oh no! That’s terrible, that’s so scary!” Ahiru shuddered. “I – I don’t know if it counts if you look out the window, but please, please promise me you won’t ever do that! I don’t want you to get taken away like that!”

“… I won’t.” Fakir paused. “I mean – I won’t look outside, not that I won’t promise you – I do – I just…” He let out an annoyed sigh. “I know. The legend is murky about that, and though I’m skeptical, given that other such things have been proven to exist it’s better to be safe than sorry. You don’t have to worry about that.” Was the knowledge that she was apparently intensely frightened of such a thing happening to him what was making him feel slightly flustered? He knew already that she cared about him, but the level of terror he’d seen in her eyes just now had taken him aback nevertheless. He was seized again, as he had been the night before, by a desire to pull her close and embrace her until she felt better. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to scare you more than you already were.”

“It – it’s okay!” Ahiru swallowed. “Y-you didn’t know. And – and anyway, I asked you, s-so you just… told me what I asked about.”

“I suppose.” He looked consideringly at her. “Look, there’s one more thing I need to find here tonight. Do you want to stay with me while I get it, or do you want to go back to your room? I’ll walk you back if that’s the case.”

“I don’t wanna be alone right now.” Ahiru shook her head. “I – I’d rather stay here and go with you, I mean, if you don’t mind…” She looked up anxiously at him. “I – I wouldn’t bother you, would I?”

“Would I have asked if it was a bother?” Fakir gave a slight shrug. “Come on if you’re going to.”

“O-okay!” Ahiru hurried to follow him as he went on ahead. He slowed his pace so she could better keep up, and she was soon walking beside him. Not wanting to bother him, she stayed quiet while he browsed and eventually found the book he was looking for.

She expected him to head back to his room afterwards, but instead he went into the playroom. She trailed along after him, her nose crinkling in confusion, and she was about to ask why he was in there when Fakir took her hands in his – successfully banishing all coherent thought from her brain for the moment – and gently pulled her along to where a fire still burned in the fireplace. “Sit here,” he said, not commandingly, but in a tone that was closer to _asking_ her to do that, rather than telling her. “You might feel better if you warm yourself by the fire before you go back to bed.”

Ahiru sat down, already feeling hot all over. “What about you, though?” she asked as he sat cross-legged in front of her, setting his books down on the floor beside them. “Does – does it bother you to be so close to a fire like this?” She bit her lip. “I – I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have asked that…”

“It’s fine.” Fakir glanced down at where one of her hands was peeking out from the sleeve of her robe. Her tiny nails were painted a sparkly shade of gold; he’d noticed them at dinner (particularly when she’d excitedly shown him and babbled about how Rue had done them for her in preparation for New Year’s Eve), but they looked even better here, shining in the firelight. Any form of yellow was a good color for Ahiru, really. Even her robe was a soft shade of it that put him in mind of a duckling’s fluffy down. “It doesn’t bother me anymore. And I don’t mind talking about it with you.”

Ahiru frowned. “You said anymore… so it used to bother you, then?” She scooted a little closer to him.

Fakir nodded. “A little. At first. But I gradually grew more comfortable – I had to, given their importance on winter nights like this. And it’s controlled fire, besides. But I don’t watch anyone light them, all the same.” His eyes met hers, and he shook his head a little at the expression there. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Mmmm.” Ahiru made a noncommittal noise; she could never promise not to worry about Fakir, but she also didn’t want to lie to him. “Is – is there anything else that scared you, or scares you? You seem so brave compared to me.”

“I’m not,” Fakir said quietly. “I’m no braver than you. I just have different fears.”

“Really?” Ahiru peered up at him, and found that she liked the way his eyes looked in the firelight. “Like what?”

Losing you, he almost said, but he held it back in time. That was something else he was frightened of: letting her know that his feelings for her weren’t entirely platonic. Or so he suspected, anyway. “Well… for starters, I’ve never liked the way the wind sounds on nights like these either,” he admitted. “You’re not the only one who finds it creepy. There’re some birds I don’t like, either. Like crows, and ravens.”

“Ew.” Ahiru’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t like those either. I feel kinda bad, cause I like most birds, but… the sounds they make, I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I. And sometimes… sometimes I still fear losing control of my magic.” He looked down at the floor. “I’ve had so much practice and training by now, but it still seems like a possibility. I… don’t ever want to make a terrible mistake again.”

“I don’t blame you.” Ahiru reached out and took his hand, drawing it partly into the lengthy sleeve of her robe. “But – but even if you do make some kinda mistake, you know how to fix it now, and – and I’ll probably be there too to help, if I can, like you helped me. I believe in you, though, so I think it’ll be fine.”

“Thanks.” Fakir thought some more as he stared down at their hands. “I’m also… maybe this will seem so small or weak to you, and you’ve likely already noticed… but it’s harder for me to show some things around others, to be open about some things. In that respect, you’re the braver one.”

“I – I don’t think so,” Ahiru protested. “Not really. I mean, everybody has stuff they’re embarrassed about, right? Everyone hides away parts of their true selves because they’re afraid. And anyway, you tell _me_ stuff and you show me stuff, so – so that’s something, right?” She tried to smile encouragingly at him.

“… I was scared to open up to you, that first time.” His voice was so low that Ahiru almost didn’t hear him over the snapping of a log in the hearth, and he would’ve thought she hadn’t if he didn’t seen her little smile become an expression of surprise. “I thought for sure that you’d hate me once you heard what I’ve done. But then I reasoned that you probably hated me already for how I’d treated you, so I had nothing to lose, and anyway you deserved an explanation and an apology both.”

“I never hated you,” Ahiru said softly. “I – I thought you hated _me_ , so I was a little scared of you, but I never hated you. And – and now I know what you’re really like, and why you acted that way at first, so it’s okay. Don’t feel bad. You were just scared cause you thought I wouldn’t like you cause of what happened when you came to live here, right?”

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. “You see? We both have things we’re frightened of; you’re not the only one. And we both have things we’re brave about too.”

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru smiled. “You’re right. I feel better; thank you, Fakir. Other people have always made me feel like I’m a scaredy-cat, but you make me feel stronger.”

“I haven’t done anything except make you realize you’re already strong.” He gently squeezed her fingers. “I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

“M-me? Oh no!” Ahiru shook her head. “I – I haven’t done anything! Really! I just… I think… I…” Her face was burning, and not just from the heat of the fire. “It’s – it’s p-part of being f-friends, right? That’s all…”

“D-don’t say that so dismissively.” He let go of her hand, feeling his own face grow hot. “A-anyway… I think the wind is dying down.”

“Really?” Ahiru perked up at that, and they both fell silent so she could listen. “Oooh! You’re right!” she said brightly after a minute or two of quiet. “I – I don’t hear it as much, and it doesn’t sound so scary.” She bit her lip. “But… it could pick up again, right?”

“It might.” He couldn’t lie to her. “Do you want to stay in here a little longer?”

“Y-yeah. Just – just to be sure. But – but you don’t have to if you’re tired, or if you want to go read your books!” Ahiru added.

“I don’t mind staying.” Fakir shrugged. “I can read them anytime.”

“Okay.” Ahiru smiled. “Thank you.”

They stayed in there a while longer, talking about various things, and Fakir showed her bits in the books he’d gotten that he thought would interest her. When her head began to droop and she half-chirped, he helped her to her feet and walked her back to her room. Outside her window, the wind was still faintly whistling through the trees, but it was much fainter and calmer than it had been earlier. Ahiru discarded her robe at the foot of her bed and climbed back into the covers.  She curled up on her side, closed her hand around some of her pillow so she could pretend she was still holding Fakir’s hand, and slept peacefully through the night.


	7. Day Seven - New Year's Eve

Ahiru yawned and rubbed her eyes. “What… what time d’you… think it is?” she asked sleepily.

“Oh, Ahiru!” Rue laughed. “You’re not going to fall asleep already, are you? It’s not even midnight yet!”

“I – I know, but…” Ahiru tried to stifle another yawn, and ended up making a quack-like sound instead. Fakir made an odd expression as he tried not to smile at how cute it was, but neither girl noticed. “I – I’m not used to being up this late, I’m usually in bed way before now on… on school nights.” She stared down at the remnants of her hot chocolate in her mug and tried to will her eyes to stay open. “This is weird for me…”

“I told you to take a nap. Didn’t you?”

Ahiru shook her head. “I tried, but I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Oh well.” Rue sighed. “We’ll just have to keep you awake somehow.”

It was late – very late – in the evening on New Year’s Eve, and the three of them were sitting around a table in a little café in Gold Crown. Chrestomanci, Charon, Mr. Katz, and Miss Goatette were seated at another table close to theirs. Soon enough they’d all be heading off to the town square to ring in the new year, but for now everyone was gathered in the warmth of the one of the few establishments open at this hour, to enjoy a hot drink before venturing out into the icy night.

“Was Uzura very upset that she wasn’t allowed to come along?” Miss Goatette asked as she finished the last of her hot buttered rum. “I can’t imagine she was thrilled at being left out.”

“Those are what people tend to call understatements.” Chrestomanci laughed. “No amount of attempting to convince her that she would be bored and cold and want to go home before long worked very well. I ended up promising her that she and I would stay up past her bedtime tomorrow night, just the two of us.” She smiled ruefully. “I should not give in to her demands, but in my defense it will not hurt her overmuch to allow her some indulgences now and then.”

“Oh, now, I hardly think you can be blamed.” Mr. Katz stroked his mustache. “Who can fault you for wanting to spend some extra time with your child? It is understandable, and I daresay only the most hard-hearted would condemn you for it. If it helps, I think that you both get something out of the arrangement.”

“That is true. Thank you.” Chrestomanci sighed. “As you no doubt have guessed but are too polite to say, I do often feel guilt about how often my job takes me away from my daughter and keeps me so busy.”

Mr. Katz’ mustache twitched. “I would never presume to pass judgment upon you for it, nor do I think any of us would.” The other two nodded their agreement. “You do what you can with what you have, and I think you do admirable work in both your roles.”

“Oh, I know that none of you would ever be so unkind.” She smiled. “I thank you for your support, and for your encouraging words. But you are right nonetheless, I do get something out of the arrangement. I only hope I do not end up raising a frightfully spoiled child as a result of too often indulging her for both our sakes.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Miss Goatette laid her hand over Chrestomanci’s and gently squeezed it. “You’re a wonderful mother, and I’m certain Uzura will grow up into an equally wonderful young lady. As demanding as she can be, she also possesses your kind heart and vast intelligence. I don’t doubt that she will turn out well.”

“I hope you are right.” She sighed again, and then reached into her coat and checked the time on her pocket watch. “In any case, I believe the time draws near when we should make for the square. Let us be off before another moment passes, lest we be late.”

“I don’t know how I let you drag me to this every year without fail,” Charon said with a chuckle as they rose from their seats. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ahiru, Fakir, and Rue doing the same, having spotted the adults at it. “I could be at home, beside a fire, but no, instead here I am freezing myself for this silly town ritual.”

“Shhhh!” Miss Goatette laughed. “Don’t let anyone hear you! I’ll let you off easy because you’re a local like me, but then again, that means you should know how very seriously people take this tradition.”

“Believe me, I do know.” He pulled his hat on and picked up his gloves from the table. “That’s why I get to mock it. I’ve seen it more often and thus am more tired of it.”

“Ah, a grumpy old man, then. I see.” Her eyes were alight with good humor. “It all makes sense. You’d rather be inside warming your stiff old joints.”

“Hey now!” Charon protested as he moved to follow Chrestomanci. “I’m not _that_ old!”

“I rather like it myself,” Mr. Katz interjected as he fell into step beside Miss Goatette. “I’ve not gotten to see it every year, so it’s rather fresh, and I find it lovely besides. Would that every town had such a tradition.”

“That’s right, this isn’t your hometown,” she said, pretending like she had just remembered. “You like it here, don’t you?”

“Very much so.” He nodded. “It’s a very nice little town, and I prefer a quieter sort of place besides. It would be a good place to get m-married and raise a family.”

“I agree.” She shot him a brief, wistful look that he didn’t see. “Though I admit I am biased, as I had an excellent childhood here.”

“Then that only strengthens my convictions.” He sighed, and she could not tell why.

They were the last to exit the café, having fallen behind even Chrestomanci’s three wards. Up ahead, she saw Ahiru glance up at a lamppost with something of a longing look on her face, and then at Fakir, and then her small shoulders slumped as she continued walking. As they drew near, it became obvious what she’d been staring at: there was a sprig of mistletoe affixed to the lamppost. It seemed rather sad to her, and so in the girl’s honor she resolved that she would finally, finally be brave tonight. “Ah - ! Could you hold on a moment? I seem to have misplaced – and I don’t want to get too far away from the restaurant if I need to go back.” She paused under the mistletoe, pretending to rifle through her handbag.

“Certainly.” He drew level with her, unsuspecting and unmindful of what dangled over their heads. “What is it you have mislaid? I could go back and look, if you wish.”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” She smiled up at him and snapped her bag shut. “I seem to have it with me, after all.”

“Excellent. Shall we move on, then? It would be a shame to be late.”

“Oh, of course – but just a moment – first I must –” She drew a deep breath and leaned upwards to plant a kiss on his mouth. She saw his eyes fly wide with surprise before she pulled back and averted her gaze.

“I… ah…” Mr. Katz was at a loss for words. The mistletoe above them caught his eye for the first time, and he felt certain that his face must surely be as red as he could see Miss Goatette’s becoming in the light of the lamp. Yet still, it had not been unpleasant, and in fact… “You have… taken me rather by surprise.”

“I know.” She still couldn’t look him in the eye. “My apologies if I have offended you.”

“Not at all.” He hesitated, and then reached forward to take her free hand. “I only meant… that is… I had no idea that…” He found himself briefly speechless once more as she looked up at him with a startled expression on her face. “In – indeed it seems… there were many things I was unaware of, on… on both ends of this equation.”

“Wh – what you do mean?” she asked, scarcely daring to hope.

By way of answering, he let go of her hand, and offered her instead his arm. “Come, we must not be late. Let us ring in the new year… together.”

Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. “Oh… yes!” She took his arm, and they moved to catch up with the rest of their party, though not _too_ quickly. A shy smile was shared, and excitement fluttered within both of them. When they arrived in the village square, the group had already broken up. Chrestomanci was on the stage that had been put up, speaking to the crowd; Miss Goatette couldn’t see either Charon or Rue, but she spotted Ahiru and Fakir standing together, a bit separate from everyone else. She smiled to herself and silently wished for Ahiru to find her own courage in this new year of possibilities, as she herself had this night, and to be happy with the one whom her heart clearly desired.

Up on stage, Chrestomanci was giving much the same speech she had the previous year, with few differences; Fakir found himself only just barely attending to it. There were minor changes, such as a note about how she had found her successor this year and what high hopes she had for her (and a glance at Ahiru revealed, as he’d suspected, that her words had produced a faint blush on her freckled cheeks), but other than that it was pretty much identical. It was, once again, a long spiel about a new year with limitless possibilities and how they should celebrate the one they were ending without dwelling overlong on the past, with a mention of how the magic that surrounded such occasions should be capitalized on, and other such things. And then it was time to introduce and thank the artisan who had crafted this year’s lamp, that she would be lighting the undying fire in for the next year. A slight wave of nausea shimmered in his stomach at that. He hated being dragged to this every year, but had yet to come up with an excuse for ducking out of it that wouldn’t reveal his lingering dislike of watching such spells be cast. It was a lovely tradition for the village – the dousing of last year’s lamp, and then the lighting of the one for the current year and mounting it in its special place in the square – but not for him. His parents had never taken him to see it before they died, and so he had no associations with it that were even remotely pleasant.

Just as he averted his eyes and wished he could plug his ears against the sound of the spell, he felt a small, mittened hand slip into his. “Come on,” Ahiru said quietly, tugging on his hand. “This way… they won’t notice us.” Fakir didn’t say anything, but the flash of gratitude in his eyes as his gaze met hers was enough, and he let her lead him away, out of the crowded square and onto a well-lit but deserted little side street. Light from the lampposts glinted on the darkened windows of shops and homes, and ice crackled under their feet. It was a still night, with no wind at all, a vivid contrast to the previous evening. Ahiru let go of Fakir’s hand with a twinge of reluctance as they completed their escape from the mass of people awaiting the lighting of the lamp.

“… Thanks,” Fakir said at last, the first time either of them had spoken since leaving. “I don’t want to be there, but…”

“You don’t want to tell anyone why?” Ahiru guessed, and he nodded.

“I didn’t have to go the year it happened. Too young, and maybe they guessed that in the immediate aftermath, I might not want to watch such a thing. But now that I’m old enough to stay up late, I think they expect me to be over it enough to be able to handle it.” He stared out at the empty street. “I probably should be.”

“Maybe.” Ahiru shrugged. “Maybe not. I don’t think it’s shameful or anything that you’re not, and they shouldn’t just expect you to be without asking you.” She frowned. “That’s not fair to you at all. You should tell them.”

“I’d rather not.”

“What?” Ahiru blinked. “Why?”

“Because I’m not interested in appearing weak, or in hearing anyone tell me why I should work to get past it for my own sake.” Fakir hesitated. “I – I know you think it’s not a shameful thing to still have these issues, but many people think it is, and…”

“… You feel the same way.” Fakir didn’t answer her, not out loud, but the flicker in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. “Fakir, I…” Ahiru bit her lip. “I – I know it’s not my place, any more than it’s theirs to tell you to get over it, but… I still… I still… I still don’t want you to feel bad about yourself for it. I know my opinion doesn’t matter much, but I don’t think you’re weak, and I think it’s okay if some stuff still scares you, everybody has stuff they’re scared of, like we talked about last night. I mean, I don’t like it cause I don’t like seeing you upset and that’s why I brought you out here, but… but at the same time you can’t help it, you can’t just choose how to react to stuff like that, so you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it, cause you went through something horrible and it’s normal to still be bothered by some stuff, I think, and it doesn’t make me think less of you and anyone who would is a jerk, and…” She swallowed. “I – I know I’m not making any sense, again, but… but I just… I…”

“No, it’s fine.” His eyes softened as he met her gaze again. “I understand what you’re trying to say, and…” He paused again. “Don’t ever think that – that your opinion doesn’t matter. It…” He swallowed past a slight lump in his throat. “It just does, all right?” His voice dropped, and she just barely heard it over the noise of their footsteps. “There’s… a reason I can tell you these things, you know.” He turned away, feeling his face and ears grow hot.

“O-oh!” Ahiru’s face grew hot too, and she looked away, missing that Fakir was blushing at admitting such a thing to her. “I – I – um – well… th-that’s… I mean… I – I’m glad I can… help you somehow, even if it’s only a little…”

It was a lot, actually; but he couldn’t bring himself to say anymore, not right now. “Wh-what about you?” he asked, hoping to change the subject away from himself as much as he was genuinely concerned about her. “Have you been having any more nightmares lately? I know the wind was bothering you last night.”

“Not for a while!” Her expression brightened. “I’ve had really good dreams lately, and fewer weird ones, and even last night I had a lovely one, it…” She stopped, and heat rose to her cheeks again. “At – at least, I th-think it was good, I barely – I barely remember it. It’s so hard to remember them later, you know?” She laughed nervously.

How it had begun was indeed vague, as were some of the events in it. But she clearly remembered having been in a candy kingdom, like in the Nutcracker, and her subconscious had cast her and Fakir as the Sugar Plum Fairy and her cavalier, respectively. They had danced and danced, and they might even have kissed before the dream ended. That too was vague. But whether they actually had or not, she wasn’t going to divulge any details to him. Too embarrassing!

“That’s good.” He didn’t seem to have noticed that she was flustered again. He stopped just past a lamppost. “Hey – do you see that?”

“S-see what?”

“That.” He pointed down at the end of the street, where there was a huge, closed gate, and beyond it a row of conifer trees of some sort on either side of a long path. “Have you been in that park yet?”

“N-no, I haven’t.” Ahiru shook her head. “I – I don’t think I’ve ever even been down this street… what it’s like in there, is it nice?”

“Yeah. There’s a little pond, and it gets some ducks – it’s not as big as the one at the castle, but a good size nevertheless. Food vendors too, and in the spring and summer a local theater group stages plays, and there are always traveling musicians wandering through as well. I think you’d like it.”

“It sounds like I would!” Ahiru smiled brightly up at him. “We should go sometime! I – I mean… if you wouldn’t mind… otherwise I’ll go by myself…”

Fakir shrugged. “I haven’t been there in a while. It might be a nice change. We’ll see.” Spring would probably be the best time to go in there with her, but winter could be nice too. It all depended on when she wanted to see it and how eager she was. “Anyway… you seem more awake now.”

“Y-yeah… I think it’s the cold.” Ahiru shivered a little. “It was so warm in the café, which was nice, but it was also making me sleepy after all the hot chocolate and now that we’re out here and walking around, I still feel kinda tired but I also feel more awake cause it’s so chilly and it was kind of a shock to walk back out into and… yeah.”

“Mmmm. Yeah. That makes sense.” Fakir gazed at her profile for a moment, and then looked up at the sky. “… Hey. Look at that.”

“Look at wh-what?” Ahiru’s teeth chattered a little. “What now?”

“Up in the sky this time. Over there.” Fakir pointed. “Do you see those three stars, all in a row?”

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru pursed her lips. “That’s part of a constellation, isn’t it?”

“It’s Orion’s belt,” he confirmed. “You know about Orion, then?”

“Yep!” Ahiru beamed at him. “I – I see him now! Wow… I’ve seen pictures of constellations in books, but I hardly ever get to look for them…”

“Some of the best ones are in the winter sky, in my opinion. But it can be a pain getting a clear, still night to look for them in.”

“Yeah.” Ahiru sighed. “I’m glad tonight was calm, I wouldn’t go out on a night like last night.” She shuddered.

“Neither would I.”

They watched the stars silently for another few minutes, before noise erupted in the distance, from the crowded square they’d left. A bell tolled from somewhere, literally ringing in the new year. Ahiru hesitated for only a moment before slipping her hand into Fakir’s, and softly squeezing it. “Happy New Year, Fakir.” She smiled up at him.

He let himself smile back at her. “Happy New Year, Ahiru.”


	8. Day Eight - New Year's Day

Fakir was late getting up the next morning. So late, in fact, that he was the last one to arrive at the family dining room, even after Ahiru. When he got there he spotted Rue first, sitting in an armchair with a mug of something hot, and then immediately looked for Ahiru. She was sitting on the floor, talking to Uzura, and he stopped breathing for a few seconds when he saw her. She had on a slightly oversized red and green argyle sweater (with matching socks on her tiny feet) and a long skirt in a different shade of green that didn’t quite match, but what was most striking was that her hair was completely loose, held back from her face only by a couple of shiny gold barrettes. There was a slight wave to it, as if she’d only just undone the braid she usually wore it in, and she looked so lovely that for a moment all he could do was stare.

“Fakir!” Ahiru bounded up from the floor as she noticed him enter, hurrying over to stand in front of him. “Good morning! Happy New Year! Did you sleep well?” She couldn’t help but notice that his hair was attractively disheveled a bit, and he looked a little dazed, like he’d only just woken up minutes ago.

“Ah…” Fakir took a moment to compose himself before answering. “Yeah… did you?”

“Yep!” She nodded happily at him and then grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast!”

She tugged him over to the table, where a variety of breakfast pastries and other baked goods sat waiting for them along with pots of coffee, tea, and hot cocoa. They settled themselves down at the table and piled what they wanted onto plates, and poured cocoa into mugs.

“I want to eat too zura.” Uzura climbed up onto a chair beside Fakir and took a muffin.

Rue yawned. “Didn’t you already have breakfast, Uzura?”

“I’m hungry again zura.” There was a note of stubbornness in her voice, and Fakir and Ahiru exchanged amused glances.

“How did I know you would say that?” Rue laughed. “This won’t surprise either of you, but she was the first one up and dragged her mother down here to have an early breakfast. Also unsurprising is that her mother is taking a nap.” She indicated the chair where Chrestomanci was slumbering away. “So I guess we’re in charge of her until such time as the great Chrestomanci awakens.”

“I only got here a few minutes before you did,” Ahiru told Fakir as they ate. “It took me a little while to unbraid my hair and brush it out.” She gnawed on her lower lip. “You – you don’t think it looks like too much or looks silly, do you?”

“N-not at all. It – it looks fine.” He glanced away, hoping she wouldn’t notice that he’d been staring again and trying to ignore how badly he yearned to run his fingers through her pretty hair. “Don’t worry so much.”

Ahiru blushed. “Th-thanks.”

Once they finished breakfast they headed over to sit on the floor in front of the tree. Gifts sat beneath it in brightly colored stacks, and it was a minor miracle that Uzura hadn’t tried to open any of them ahead of time. Outside the window a fresh snow poured down from the sky in a slow but steady rhythm, and a fire crackled in the fireplace nearby.

“What now?” Ahiru asked, glancing briefly at where Chrestomanci was still sleeping.

“I don’t know.” Rue yawned again and sent her empty mug over to the table before joining them. “I’d love to play something, celebrate in some way, but I feel reluctant to do anything that’ll wake her up. I don’t know what we could do that’s quiet enough, though.”

“That’s no fun zura.” Uzura pouted.

“I know.” Rue sighed. “I’m sorry, Uzura. It’s just that your mother is sleeping and we don’t want to disturb her. She was up very late last night, you know. We all were.”

“Except me zura.” Her pout grew more mutinous. “I never get to do anything fun zura.”

“Now, you know that’s not true.” Rue laughed. “We’ve done lots of fun things together, and we’ll do more today. Did you know that this is the anniversary of when I came to live here, and that I celebrate it as a second birthday of sorts?”

“Really zura?” Uzura’s eyes widened, her disgruntlement forgotten in the face of her curiosity. “This is when Rue came to the castle zura?”

“Indeed.” Rue nodded. “Your mama adopted me from an orphanage when I was a bit older than you are now, and on New Year’s Day I came to live here.”

“Did you take a train like Ahiru?”

“Oh no, I didn’t live far enough away for that.” Rue shook her head. “I lived only a couple towns away, so your mama came to get me in her big, black car, early in the morning even though she’d been up late the night before. I was a little nervous about living in a castle, especially when I saw how large this one is, but I was also excited, cause it felt like I was becoming a princess.”

“Rue is like a princess zura.” Uzura nodded.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you to say.” She reached out and ruffled Uzura’s hair. “And yes, Fakir, I know what you’re thinking – I’m a royal pain sometimes.” He rolled his eyes, and she chuckled. “So yes, Uzura… that’s how I came to live here, and since I don’t really know what my real birthday is, I sort of celebrate today as a second one, because it was a new beginning for me.”

“Oooooohhhhh. I see zura.”  She thought for a moment. “When’s my second birthday zura?”

“I… don’t think you have one,” Rue said carefully. “Not like mine, anyway.”

“Why not zura?”

“Because you were born here, silly.” Rue ruffled her hair again. “Unlike the rest of us, you’ve never lived anywhere else, cause your mama’s worked here since before you were born.”

“That’s not fair zura. I want one too zura.” The pout started to reassert itself, but then something occurred to her. “So Ahiru and Fakir have second birthdays too zura?”

“They, um… they might…” Rue darted a nervous glance in their direction. Fakir’s expression was blank, probably deliberately so, and Ahiru was looking at him out of the corner of her eye with concern on her face. “It hasn’t yet been a year for Ahiru, so I don’t know if she’ll want to celebrate it when the time comes. Maybe we’ll have a little party for her if she wants, right before school starts!” She plastered a smile on her face, hoping to distract Uzura. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Yes zura!” Uzura brightened. “We should have one for Fakir too zura!” She turned to him with excitement on her small face. “When’s yours zura?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Fakir shook his head. “I don’t care for parties.”

“But that’s no fun zura!” Uzura reassumed her pouty expression. “I want to celebrate when Fakir came to live in the castle zura! Tell me when it was zura!”

“I told you already, it’s not –” He cut himself off before he could fully snap at her. “It’s fine, all right?” he continued, in a gentler tone. “I – I don’t even remember what the exact day was, anyway, so it would be impossible. I don’t need a party.”

“But I want to have one zura,” she whined. “Pick a day zura.”

“Ah, but – but that – that wouldn’t really be, be accurate, though,” Ahiru interjected, desperate to somehow get the pressure off Fakir. “A-and anyway, he already said he doesn’t like parties, so – so maybe it’s better we don’t, and, and you have today to celebrate for Rue, and I’ll celebrate mine later this year, so… so that should be enough…”

“It’s not fair though zura. We should all have one zura.”

“Then – then why don’t we pick one for you?” Rue suggested, exchanging an equally desperate look with Ahiru. “We can get a calendar, and look at the dates, and maybe I can help choose for you based on – on fortune-telling or something, and –”

“Good idea.” Fakir rose abruptly. “I’ll go get one.” He strode out of the room without looking back. Rue and Ahiru’s eyes met again, and Ahiru nodded.

“Y-yeah, m-me too! O-or – I’ll use the – I’ll be right back!” So saying, she leapt up from the floor and rushed out of the room after Fakir. She caught up with him in the hall not far from the stairs. “Fakir…”

He turned, took one look at her face, and shook his head. “I’m fine. You didn’t have to run after me. I’m just going to get a calendar.”

“Why didn’t you just conjure it from your room or wherever it is, though?” Ahiru asked. “That’s what you always do when you want stuff, so why didn’t you do that right now?”

“I…” He held her gaze for only a couple of seconds before looking away.

“It’s okay. You can tell me if she upset you.” Ahiru moved closer to him. “I – I mean – I know she means well, but… but obviously she doesn’t know and she’s too young to understand, so sometimes she’s gonna say and do things that’ll bother you, or sometimes me, or Rue too, even if she doesn’t mean to and doesn’t get why. But that doesn’t mean it’s not okay to be hurt by it, cause even if she didn’t know what she was saying it doesn’t make it less painful to hear, you know?”

“I know,” Fakir said quietly. “I don’t intend on ever telling her, so I just have to get used to that sort of thing.”

“What?” Ahiru frowned. “I – I mean – it’s your story to tell and it’s really none of my business, I know that, but – but why wouldn’t you tell her how you came to live here?”

“Because I don’t… I don’t want to… she’d…” Fakir swallowed. “It – it wouldn’t be a good idea, all right?”

“… You think she’d hate you?” Fakir hesitated, and then nodded. Ahiru’s face crumpled. “Oh, Fakir, no… Uzura would never hate you! You’re her big brother, she loves you!”

“She does now. But if she knew what I’ve done…” He shook his head. “I’m not so sure she wouldn’t change her mind.”

“Th-that’s – no, you should know better than that! She’d still love you, I just know it!” Ahiru insisted. “She’s growing up with you, and she adores you, and I think when she’s old enough she’ll understand. I mean, _I_ know about what happened, and I don’t hate you, I – I care about you a lot, I don’t hate you at all, you’re… you’re my best friend.” Her voice dropped on the last four words, and her face felt hot. “Y-you and Rue are – are both my best friends, and I could never hate either of you, and I don’t think Uzura could either.” Her lower lip trembled. “I don’t hate you at all,” she repeated. “I can’t.”

“I don’t know why you don’t.” He still wasn’t looking at her. “I’m a murderer. I _killed_ them.”

“What?” Alarm rose sharply in her. “N-no, you’re not! You didn’t mean to, it’s not like you planned it out, it was an accident!”

“Doesn’t matter. They’re still dead, and the fire I started is responsible.” Fakir shook his head. “How can I celebrate living here, when that’s the reason why? When I don’t deserve to be here at all? I – they should’ve just taken my magic away entirely back then.”

“Wh – people can _do_ that?” She was aghast. “R-really?”

“Yeah.” Fakir glanced up at the ceiling. “Chrestomanci has employees who are capable of removing other people’s magic, and she can probably do it herself too if she has to, I’ve just never seen it… and in Series One they manufacture weapons that can strip a person’s magic away, or destroy even the most powerful enchanter. I don’t know why she didn’t just take mine away instead of bringing me here.”

“Where would you have lived if she had done that?” Ahiru asked. A queasy feeling was growing in her stomach, threatening to bring her breakfast back up.

“I don’t know.” He gave a slight shrug. “With some distant relatives somewhere else, no doubt… I think I have a few left in this country, but I don’t know where.”

“I – I um…” Ahiru swallowed past a painful lump in her throat, even as tears began to blur her vision. “This – this is so selfish, but… but I wouldn’t like that at all, cause then – then that would mean… it’d mean I never got to be friends with you, so… so… I’m really glad you didn’t get your magic taken away.” Her voice shook and she dropped her gaze to the floor. “I – I’m sorry, I know that’s really selfish, I just… I can’t help it…”

“…Idiot.” Fakir sighed, his heart twisting painfully at the sight of Ahiru trying not to cry. “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, you know. It’s not always a bad thing.”

“Yes, but this, this is…” Ahiru sniffled. “I don’t have any right to – I mean, if you’d rather not have your magic, if you think you’d be happier living somewhere else…”

“I wouldn’t be. That’s the problem.” He sighed again. “If I hated it here, I wouldn’t feel guilty about living here.”

“Oh.” Ahiru blinked, sending several tears flying off her long lashes. “Th-that’s true. B-but… I don’t want you to feel guilty about it at all, you deserve to be here just as much as I do. An-and don’t argue with me about that!”

“I’m not sure I agree with you, but fine – I won’t argue.” Fakir met her stubborn, tearful glare with a calm, yet equally firm look.

“You _do_ , though!” Ahiru said insistently. “I – I really…” She hesitated, and then stepped forward and flung her arms around him, much as she had in the garden the day he’d first told her of his past. “I – I think it’s okay for you to be happy, and I want you to be, and… I didn’t know them, and maybe it’s not my place to say, but I think your parents would want that too, cause they loved you, so… so they’d definitely want you to be happy. I think.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I went too far…”

“… No. It’s – it’s fine.” Fakir looked down at her, and then, unlike the first time she’d hugged him, he put his arms around her and leaned his head against hers, not even minding that her cowlick tickled him a little. They hadn’t ever done this, had they? She’d hugged him, and he’d held her while she cried after sealing her uncle away, but they’d never embraced each other at the same time before. It felt better than he wanted to think about. “You didn’t say anything terrible.”

“Oh. O-okay. Good.” Ahiru gulped and closed her eyes. The vest Fakir was wearing over his shirt was a little scratchy against her cheek, but she didn’t care. It felt so good to be in his arms again like this; he hadn’t hugged her in what felt like ages, and that other time had been the _only_ time, and she hadn’t realized till now how much she’d missed and wanted it. “Cause, um… I really really do like being your friend… do you, do you like being mine?” She was glad her face was hidden from view, because it felt uncomfortably warm right now.

 _Of course I do_ almost slipped out, but he caught himself in time. “Yeah.” He hoped she couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating as he held her, and he forced himself to breathe normally and not think about how easy it would be to tilt her head back and kiss her, a thought he knew did _not_ belong in his head. “Even though I don’t – ”

“ _No_ ,” Ahiru interrupted him. “Don’t say you don’t deserve to have me as a friend, or to have _a_ friend, or anything silly like that. You do. You should stop being so mean to yourself, cause – cause _that’s_ what you don’t deserve. Not at all.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so,” she said stubbornly.

Fakir couldn’t help but laugh a little, and if his eyes had been open he would’ve seen how his breath made her cowlick flutter around like a feather in the wind. “I’ll try. That’s the best promise I can give you, and you don’t get to argue with that, so don’t even attempt it,” he added, knowing she likely would. “Anyway…” With reluctance stinging at him, he let go of her and pulled back out of her embrace. “Come on. Let’s get the calendar and hurry back – they must be wondering where we are.”

“Oh yeah.” Ahiru blushed a little. “But couldn’t you just summon it here?”

“I could. But I feel like walking a little for once.” Fakir shrugged and started to head towards the stairs again. “You don’t have to come with if you don’t want to, though.”

“Oh, I don’t mind!” Ahiru chirped as she hurried to catch up. “I feel like doing a little walking too. So um, what kind of calendar is it?”

“Nothing special – there are no pictures of anything, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Awww, that’s boring!”

Fakir laughed. “You sound like Uzura.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Well, it is! I got one with pictures of ducks, it’s really cute!”

“… I’m sure it is.”

She chattered to him all the way up the stairs, and Fakir was content to merely listen to her, interjecting only when she asked his opinion on something. She didn’t fall quiet until they reached the door to his room, and hovered just inside as he retrieved the calendar from his desk. It was as plain as he’d said, and although she knew it made sense for him to choose something purely functional like that, she couldn’t help but be tempted to get hold of it and draw little things on there for him, to pretty it up and maybe even put a smile on his face once in a while. Whatever he said about himself, he definitely deserved to smile more often, and not just because the sight of it made her feel all fluttery inside.

When they got back to the dining room, Chrestomanci was awake and playing with Uzura. Rue looked up to see them from where she was shuffling her fortune cards on the floor. “There you are. Find everything all right?”

“Yeah.” Fakir held up the calendar. “Everything’s fine.”

“Good.” She gave him a significant look, and gave one to Ahiru as well. “Why you don’t give Chrestomanci that calendar and let her help Uzura pick her second birthday while I tell fortunes for you two?”

“Yeah, all right.” Fakir walked over to where Chrestomanci and Uzura were amusing themselves with some toys and handed them the calendar before heading over to sit beside Ahiru, who’d sat down across from Rue.

“Since you’ve never had this done for you before, Ahiru, you get to go first.” Rue shuffled the cards a bit more. “In 12-B they have something similar, called tarot, and they have different illustrations and meanings, and I don’t think they’re as reliable since there’s no magic in 12-B. There are still a variety of possible interpretations here, of course, but I do think they’re probably more trustworthy.” She finished shuffling and fanned the cards out in her hands. “Now then, before I bore you silly with background you likely don’t care about, pick three of them.”

“M-me? I have to pick?” Ahiru stared at the large number of cards. She couldn’t see their faces, only the intricate geometric designs on the backsides.

“Yes. The idea is that it gives you some measure of – well, not really control, so much as… you make a choice without knowing what the consequences will be, but the choice is still in your hands so you get _some_ say in it, at least, while maintaining the unpredictability. Much like life itself.” Rue smiled encouragingly. “Don’t be afraid, just pick whichever ones call to you. As a nine-lived enchanter, I wouldn’t doubt that you have some sort of intuition that’ll help you pick good ones.”

“There are bad ones?” Ahiru gulped.

“Not really. I shouldn’t have phrased it that way.” Rue shook her head. “Even the ones that predict less than favorable outcomes have some measure of hope in them to temper it, and then there are ones that are harder to get a solid interpretation of. But don’t worry, you’re bound to pick something nice. Just go ahead and do it.”

“O-okay…” Ahiru considered the cards carefully, and after a couple minutes of hemming and hawing and second-guessing herself, selected three cards from the deck. Rue smiled at her again, and took the three cards back after setting the rest of the deck aside.

“Oooh…” Rue whistled softly as she overturned the three cards. Doing that revealed that one had a painting of a ship under a moonlit sky, another had a picture of a bouquet of red roses, and the last depicted a stack of books on a desk. “This is very good indeed. I _told_ you!”

“Wh-what does it mean?” Ahiru asked.

“If I’m interpreting this right… it means that you are going to go on, or continue, a journey of self-discovery and learning. Possibly actual travel will be involved in your year as well, and… it also seems that love may also be in the future for you.” Rue winked at her. “Sounds like a very good year, doesn’t it?”

“I - ! Y-yeah, it – it does, I – I mean, I can… I can see already how that’ll come true!” Ahiru was blushing furiously. “I’m definitely going to keep learning magic and getting better, a-and we’re going to go to Series Five over the summer, right? So that’s actual travel!”

“Mmmhmm. Yes. That’s definitely a valid way to look at it.” Rue suppressed a smirk as she collected the three cards and shuffled them back into the deck. “Now then, it’s your turn, Fakir, unless you’ve got some excuse for not participating?”

“Oh, do it!” Ahiru clapped her hands. “I wanna see what she reads for you, I bet you’ll get something good too!”

“… Fine.” Fakir folded his arms and waited for Rue to finish preparing the cards. When she held them out to him, he hesitated only a little less than Ahiru before picking each card. As before, Rue set aside the rest of the deck and took his selections from him to flip over.

“… Oh my.” The cards Fakir had chosen depicted a lamp, a knight at a crossroads, and some kind of bird that looked like a cross between a duck and a swan. “Another good reading! I mean, there are of course multiple possibilities, but from what I can tell… this means that you will have something illuminated for you, possibly you are going to come to some kind of realization… and you will have a choice to make, you must take action at some point, and love is entirely possible to be in your future as well.”

“Hmph.” Fakir could feel his face growing warm. “That’s all very vague, if you ask me.”

“Well, I _didn’t_ ask you.” Rue’s warm laugh belied her words. “In any case, just keep it in mind for the coming year.” She reshuffled the cards back into the deck, and then handed the deck to Ahiru. “All right, just fan it out like you saw me do, and I’ll pick three.”

“O-okay.” Ahiru took the deck and carefully fanned out the cards for Rue to choose from. Rue deliberated a little bit, but made her choices swifter than either Ahiru or Fakir had. Ahiru set the rest of the cards down, and Rue flipped over the ones she’d chosen for herself.

“… Hrmph.” Rue frowned. “This is…”

“Something bad?” Ahiru peered at the cards. There was a picture of crows flying into the horizon on one, a treasure chest on another, and on the third was a pair of linked hands in front of a heart.

“Not really good or bad, just… kind of weird.” Rue studied the cards. “One of these seems to suggest a loss, but another one a gain, and the other is about enduring love. I’m not entirely sure what to make of it… I’ll lose something but gain something? I’ll get back something I lost? It’s strange.” She shrugged. “Oh well, I have the whole year to make sense of it, no point in worrying about it now.” She glanced up at Ahiru’s face and shook her head. “Don’t you worry either, all right? I’ve gotten equally mystifying results for myself and others before and things turned out just fine. I did mention before that some cards are difficult to solidly interpret, remember? It’s not a big deal.”

“A-all right.” Ahiru took the cards and stuck them back into the deck before returning them all to Rue. “Y-you know these a lot better than I do, after all…”

“Exactly, and if I say it’s fine, it’s fine.” Rue smiled. “Let me concern myself with this. All _you_ should focus on is your own reading and the lovely possibilities it suggests for you.”

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru blushed again. “I – I hope it’ll be a really good year for all of us.” She dared a glance at Fakir, and saw that his expression was impossible to read.

Rue smiled again as she reshuffled the cards. “I have no doubt that it will be.”


	9. Day Nine - Snow Day

It was cold enough that she could see her breath, like little puffs of steam from a tiny teakettle, but Ahiru didn’t care. She bounced along eagerly beside Rue and Fakir, clad in her warmest clothes and her duck hat, scarf, and mittens. There was once again a telltale lump in the hat where her cowlick refused to be tamed, a spring in her step, and a distinct sparkle in her eyes.

“Woooow…” All around them, icicles dripped from tree branches and sparkled like diamonds in the sun, while snow had piled itself into clumps of all sizes. In the garden, winter berries and flowers poked out from row and hedge and bush in a variety of colors: shimmering silver, vivid red, icy blue, glimmering gold, creamy white, and even a rich, deep plum color. “Everything’s so pretty…”

“Oh yes!” Rue agreed. “For my money, the garden in winter is every bit as striking and beautiful as it is in spring, or summer. I think it has a unique beauty in every season, really. Oh, and look at this, Ahiru!” She took her hand and pulled her over to a bush covered in flowers with long, gold-tipped white petals surrounding a pale blue center. “These are snowclocks from Series Seven, so named because they burst into full bloom on the first day of winter, and don’t wither until the first day of spring. No one’s yet figured out how they know to do this, but it’s an easy and lovely way to mark the seasons.”

“Wow…”

They kept walking on, stopping only when they reached the frozen duck pond. Once there, Fakir helped Ahiru spread out a blanket that had been bespelled to be waterproof, and then Rue weighed it down with the picnic basket she’d been carrying. While the other two put on their skates, Ahiru waved to Uzura, who was making snow people – and in some cases snow creatures – with her mother a short distance away.

“Ahiru, aren’t you going to join us?” Rue asked. “We brought a pair for you so you could try it.”

“Um, um…”Ahiru gulped. “M-maybe, in a little bit…” She sat down on the edge of the blanket, and her feet sank into the snow a little. “I don’t know…”

“We’re not going to laugh at you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Rue finished lacing her skate up and patted Ahiru’s arm. “And if you want, we’ll help you until you get the hang of it.”

“You – you will?” Ahiru looked back and forth between them. “Really?”

“Of course!” Rue nodded. “So get your skates on, and join us when you’re ready. It’s really fun once you’ve gotten the hang of it, I promise.”

“O-okay.”

Hugging her knees to herself, Ahiru watched them skate around the pond. She was soon gaping at them, for there was a grace and elegance to their movements that reminded her almost of ballet dancing. She found herself particularly entranced by Fakir, and she felt so warm all over that she was briefly afraid the snow would melt out from under her, giving her away. It remained as it was, however, so she kept staring out at the show before her.

Eventually, though, the desire to join in superseded her fear of making a fool of herself in front of her crush, so she picked up the little skates they’d brought along for her and walked down to the edge of the pond. Rue and Fakir spotted her, and both skated over to wait while she laced herself up. In the end, Rue had to do it for her, because she couldn’t do it with mittens on and her fingers felt too stiff and cold when she took them off. When she was finally done, they helped her carefully stand up.

“Eeeee…” Ahiru shivered. “I – I feel really wobbly, I don’t think I can stand on my own…”

“You don’t have to, not yet,” Rue assured her. “Just hold onto our arms and we’ll lead you around slowly until you feel ready to go it on your own.”

“A-all right…” She clutched at both their arms, and looked down at her feet as they began to move across the ice. She missed, therefore, the slight bloom of pink on Fakir’s cheeks at the tightening of her grip on him.

“Don’t look down so much,” Rue told her, shaking her head. “Look straight ahead of you.”

“B-but how can I see what I’m doing if I don’t look?” Ahiru asked.

“You have to trust your feet,” Fakir answered before Rue could say anything. “You’ll never learn to do that if you keep looking down. And when you’re skating on your own, you have to be sure you see what’s going on around you so you don’t collide with anyone else.”

“I – I guess…”

“He’s right.” Rue gave her arm a little squeeze. “Just trust yourself and your own feet, feel your way. You’ll learn soon enough.”

Ahiru doubted it, but didn’t argue. They moved around the pond at a glacial pace, though they gradually began to work her up to something less slow, and she tried to focus her gaze anywhere that wasn’t her feet, despite that it was still her first instinct to stare down at them. She looked at trees, at hanging icicles, at the faces of her two friends, over at Uzura and Chrestomanci and their snow creations; Uzura shouted and waved to her, and she called back, smiling.

After a while, she didn’t have to force herself to focus her attention on other objects, and began to move with more confidence over the ice. “Are you having fun, Ahiru?” Rue asked her. “You seem to be getting more comfortable, unless I’m mistaken.”

“Yes!” Ahiru nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling. “I – I think I’m ready to try being on my own, I think I can do this!”

“Really?” Rue raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah!” She nodded again. “I – I really want to try it by myself, I think I can do it… thank you so much for helping me! Both of you!”

“Okay, we’ll let you be, then,” Rue said with a laugh. “Don’t be afraid to ask for more help if you decide you need it, though – it’s only your first time skating, so there’s no shame in it.”

“Okay! I will!”

They let go of her then, and Rue skated off to do more little tricks and whirls around the ice. Ahiru wobbled a little after being released, but managed to keep her balance, and started skating around at a more measured pace than Rue, with Fakir hovering close by. Up ahead, Rue performed another jump, landing smoothly on the ice, and Ahiru sighed. She didn’t have the confidence to try doing one of the fancier moves she’d seen the other two pull off, not at her low skill level. Still, there were some spins that had looked simple enough; maybe she could manage one of those? She steeled herself, took a deep breath, and prepared to try it.

“Waaaaaaah!” Ahiru cried out in pain and surprise as she landed hard on the ice, and she skidded backwards in a terrifying trajectory that only stopped when she was able to dig the blade of one of her skates into the ice enough to stop herself sliding, after clutching helplessly at the smooth surface with her hands.

“Ahiru!” Fakir skated over and knelt at her side, his face drawn with concern. “Are you all right?”

“Owwww…” Ahiru winced and rubbed her backside. “It hurts…”

“Well, yeah, the ice is really hard… but any pain besides that?” Fakir frowned. “Nothing’s broken, is it?”

“N-no.” Ahiru shook her head, feeling her face start to turn red. “I – I mean – I don’t think so – nothing else hurts except where I fell and it’s just sore… that means I’m okay, right?”

“… Yeah.” Fakir let out his breath in relief. “You’ll have some bruises, but those aren’t such a big deal, not like a sprain or a broken bone would be.”

“Oh… good…” Ahiru stared down at the ice, a lump forming in her throat, and her eyes burning with tears she hoped Fakir wouldn’t notice. “I – I’m glad it’s just that…”

“Ahiru?” Fakir touched her shoulder with one of his gloved hands, his frown deepening and reappearing. “What’s the matter? Are you in pain somewhere else you didn’t mention?”

“It – it’s nothing.” She shook her head. “Really!”

“No, it’s not.” He gave her a gentle shake. “You don’t just start crying over nothing. Come on – if you’re injured, we have to get you back to the castle so you can get it treated. It doesn’t do any good to hide it – it harms you, actually, because you could make it worse.”

“No, it’s – it’s not that.” Ahiru swallowed. “I mean, it only just hurts in that one spot, I swear I’m not pretending, I wouldn’t lie about something like that, I know better…”

“Then what is it? You can tell me.” His voice softened and dropped in volume. “I’m not going to laugh at you.”

“I…” Ahiru’s lower lip trembled. “I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have tried to go on my own, and I really shouldn’t have tried to do that spin just now, but I did anyway cause I’m too hasty about things sometimes even when I should be more careful, and I don’t learn, and I’m so _stupid_ …”

“No, you’re not.” Fakir squeezed her shoulder. “If everyone that ever made a mistake or rushed into things was stupid, there wouldn’t be any intelligent people anywhere. Besides, it’s just ice skating. There are… there are plenty of people who’ve made worse mistakes with more serious and permanent consequences because they were too hasty. Even a broken bone, as painful as that would be, would heal in time.”

“I – I know that, I just…” A couple of tears spilled out onto her cheeks. “I made such a fool of myself…” She hadn’t known till now that she’d wanted to impress him, and it hurt to have failed so spectacularly.

“Who cares?” Fakir shrugged slightly. “It wasn’t in front of anyone who’d laugh at you or make fun of you. And you were bound to fall eventually; it’s your first time skating, after all.”

Ahiru sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “Y-yeah, I guess – oh no!”

“What is it now?” Fakir asked.

“My – my mitten came off!” Ahiru held up her bare hand, fresh panic bubbling up inside her. “Oh no, oh no – where could it be, I don’t want to lose it, it’s my favorite pair…” She turned her head from side to side frantically, looking for where it could be and causing more hair to spill out of the hat that had already been knocked askew by her failed spin and subsequent fall. “Oh no…”

“… Relax.” Fakir held up the missing mitten, having quickly spotted it by his knee. An unexpected surge of warmth was spreading through him at hearing her admit to how much she treasured the gift he’d given her. “It’s right here.”

“O-oh! Good!” Ahiru blushed. “It – it must’ve come off when I was trying to grab the ice cause I was sliding and I wanted to stop and I couldn’t think of anything else to do and it’s silly, I know it was silly to try that and I’m silly, but, but…”

“You’re not silly, you just panicked.” Fakir took her hand and slipped the mitten back on over her small fingers. “That’s natural.”

“I – I guess.” Ahiru grabbed at his hand as he started to withdraw it once the mitten was back on. “Um, um, Fakir?”

“Yeah?” His eyes met hers, and she blushed.

“I, I, um… that is… would you mind…” She gulped. “Could you… help me a little more? With skating? I kinda don’t feel ready to be on my own again yet, and maybe you could show me how? If – if it’s okay, if you don’t mind… if it’d be a big pain you can say no and it wouldn’t bother me, I’d understand, cause I know that –”

“I don’t mind,” Fakir interrupted her. “H-here, give me your other hand, and I’ll help you stand back up.”

“Okay…” Ahiru blushed a little more and let him take her hand and help her up. She wobbled again, but he held her steady, and only let go of one of her hands once she’d regained her balance.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. She nodded. “Good. We’ll move slowly again, and don’t forget to keep your eyes ahead of you.”

“Y-yeah… I know…”

They started off, Fakir holding Ahiru’s hand to help her keep her balance. They moved at more or less the same slow pace they had when Rue had been helping her too, and sped up a little only when they both agreed she was ready to try going a little faster over the ice. Her backside ached where she’d fallen on it and she felt so cold from having sat on the ice, but Fakir’s hold on her hand and closeness made her warm up again, as did the exertion of skating around.

“Eyes up,” Fakir sternly reminded her as her gaze once again dropped to the ice. “Stare at the trees or the sky or whatever you want, as long as it’s not your feet.”

“S-sorry!” Ahiru forced herself to look back up, and stared intently at the bridge she could just barely see in the distance.

“Don’t apologize, just do what we told you to do. You have to learn to trust yourself, just like you did with magic.” He frowned slightly. “Look, it’s obvious you don’t feel confident enough to keep your balance like this, so – so we’ll try something else. I’m going to let go of your hand for just a second…”

Ahiru couldn’t help but make her quacking sound. “Whaaaaaaaat? I – no, don’t let go!” she protested, even as Fakir released her hand. “I – I’m gonna –”

“No, you’re not,” Fakir said as he took her hand again, but with his right hand this time instead of his left. “I – I’ve got –”

It was too late, though – left on her own long enough, and afraid of falling, Ahiru’s fears became a self-fulfilling prophecy as she wobbled, and this time fell forward, and the arm Fakir had started to slip around her shoulders pulled her down on top of him as she toppled over, instead of bracing her as she stood the way he’d meant to. Through some minor miracle – or instinctive magic, he would never know which – Fakir didn’t crack his head on the ice as he landed hard on his back with Ahiru atop him.

“Oh – oh no! Fakir!” Ahiru lifted her head up, an anxious expression on her face. “Are – are you okay? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t be hurt!”

“I… I think I’m, I’m fine,” Fakir managed, taking a deep breath. Ahiru had knocked the wind out of him when she fell on him, and now the feel of her little body pressed against his was making it even more difficult to breathe. Some more of her hair had slipped out from under her hat, and she was close enough that he could smell the vaguely sweet scent of it; but the most important thing was that her face was _so_ _close_ to his and he could barely _think,_ and surely _this_ time she could feel his heart pounding as she lay there on his chest, and her hands were on him and her warm breath was brushing his face and… “I – I didn’t hit my head, and – and nothing feels broken, so…” The chill of the ice beneath him felt so distant, so alien compared to the heat coursing all through him.

“Oh good! I – I was so scared you’d get hurt, I don’t want you to get hurt, I…” She trailed off as it finally clicked just how close she was to him. _Close enough to kiss_ was the thought in the back of her brain, an almost unconscious thought. Something – instinct, perhaps, though she would never be sure – led her to lean forward a little. She caught herself before it was noticeable, however, and pulled back, feeling the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks as she started stammering out her apologies. “I – I’m so sorry, though, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you fall, I tried to stay up but my feet just – I’m sorry!”

“It’s – I know it was an accident.” Fakir let his breath out, and Ahiru shivered a little as she felt it touch her cheek. “Could you get up already, though? I’d really rather not lay on the ice all day.”

“Oh! R-right! S-sorry, I’m so sorry!” Ahiru gulped and began to try to carefully extricate herself from Fakir in a way that wouldn’t cause him any pain. She finally settled on rolling off to sit beside him on the ice, allowing him to finally sit up. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he rubbed some of his sore back and stretched a little, her face hot, and tried not to dwell on how it had felt to lie on top of him like that. They’d been pressed close together the day before when they hugged, of course, but there was something different, somehow, about what had just happened. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what made it different, but she knew it was there.

“Oh my.” Rue had finally reached them, having seen the accident from afar. She smirked down at them. “You two really fell for each other, didn’t you?”

“I – you saw that?” Ahiru hid her face in her hands, mortified. “Noooo… I’m so embarrassed, I’m doing so terribly on here, please don’t laugh…”

“D-don’t you have better things to do?” Fakir snapped, his face turning the same shade of red as Ahiru’s hair. “Don’t – don’t laugh at her for falling her first time, didn’t you tell her you weren’t going to do that?”

“Wow, someone’s feeling protective,” Rue murmured, one of her eyebrows going up. “But relax, sir knight, I’m not making fun of your princess.” She smiled briefly as Fakir’s blush deepened and he glared ever more fiercely up at her, and then turned to Ahiru, who was still hiding behind her mittened hands. “I was just joking. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Ahiru, I swear I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“It – it’s okay.” Ahiru shook her head, and peeked out at Rue. “I – I bet we looked really silly, so – so you can laugh if you want to.”

“I don’t want to, I was just…” Rue let her breath out. It wasn’t any fun if Ahiru wasn’t even going to get the joke and get flustered alongside Fakir. Ordinarily she really wouldn’t have laughed at Ahiru falling, because that in itself wasn’t funny, but Ahiru falling on top of Fakir? _That_ was funny. Especially since it had taken longer than it probably should have for her to move, and it was easy to imagine Fakir’s extreme discomfort at that. “Never mind. Are you both okay?”

“Y-yeah, I – I’m fine,” Ahiru said. Beside her, Fakir muttered something that Rue could just barely make out – he was uninjured, which was a relief, and clearly still flustered and grouchy over her remarks, which was amusing.

“Good. Glad to hear it. I’ll leave you two then, unless you need my help…?”

“No thanks,” Fakir said coldly. “We can manage.”

“I thought as much, but figured I’d offer anyway.” Rue shrugged and gave him one last smirk. “I’ll see you around the ice, then.”

She skated off, leaving the two to themselves. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Fakir cleared his throat. “Are – are you ready to try again, or do you want to just go sit in the snow?”

“I, um…” Ahiru considered it. “I – I think – I think I’d like to try it a little more, and then go sit on the blanket and relax, if that’s okay.”

“Whatever you want is fine.” Fakir carefully stood, wincing only a little. “Come on, up you get.” He bent and took her hands in his, and pulled her up. She swayed a little, but he squeezed her hands tightly to help her keep her balance, and butterflies fluttered in both their stomachs. She managed to keep herself upright in the end, thanks to him. “All right, now… I’ll do what I was trying to do before, this should hopefully help you until you can skate on your own again.” He slid his left hand up to gently hold her wrist, and then took her hand with his right hand. Moving cautiously, he then let go of her wrist and moved to slip his arm around her shoulders, keeping her hand in his. “Right. Now we’ll start again,” he said, once he’d arranged them both the way he wanted to.

“O-okay…” Ahiru nodded, feeling warmth in her face again at the way he was holding her as they skated away once more. They skated around for a while like that, with Fakir maintaining his hold on her. She wobbled and swayed only a few times, but stayed upright thanks to him gripping her more tightly and doing whatever else he could to keep her on her feet. They both got more nervous and flustered every time he did that, but mistook the reasons for it as the other person simply not wanting to fall again.

Eventually she was ready to skate with him only holding her hand, and then she did a little on her own before they went back over to the edge of the pond to join Rue and remove their skates. Chrestomanci and Uzura were waiting for them on the blanket when they got back, and had predictably gotten into the picnic basket. Uzura was happily eating a warm doughnut and drinking hot cocoa, and Chrestomanci poured cocoa into the provided mugs for Rue, Ahiru, and Fakir.

“Did you all enjoy yourselves out there?” Chrestomanci asked. “Despite the mishaps, it looked fun.”

“I wanted to try it too zura!” Uzura’s voice somehow managed to drown out all three of the others. “I feel left out zura.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Chrestomanci ruffled her daughter’s hair. “We’ll come back when your skates arrive. Mama promises.”

“Okay zura!” Easily placated for once, Uzura resumed eating.

“… As I was saying,” Rue broke in, her voice tinged with amusement, “I had a wonderful time. I only feel bad for Ahiru that she had a few spills. I’m just glad the two of you aren’t hurt.”

“I’m fine!” Ahiru chirped. “It hurt to fall that first time, and I’m probably gonna be sore for a while, but I still had a lot of fun. I feel bad for Fakir, though, cause I fell on him and that had to hurt and he didn’t get to do much on his own cause he was helping me.”

“I don’t mind.” Fakir hid his face by taking another sip of the cocoa. “I’m not badly hurt, so don’t worry about it. And you had to learn somehow.”

“I – I know, and I’m glad you’re not hurt, I just… um… well… th-thank you so much.” Ahiru smiled shyly at him. “For all your help.”

“It – it’s no problem.” He smiled at her for just a fleeting instant, which gave her butterflies again, and then focused his attention on eating.

They stayed out there for a while longer, enjoying their sweets, and then headed back inside to warm up and so that Uzura could take her nap. Ahiru went straight into a hot bath to soothe her bruises and soreness, and more than once had to muffle her giggles as she thought about how Fakir had held her close while they skated. It was a memory that would help keep her warm for some time.


	10. Day Ten - Evergreen Day

Fakir looked up as he heard the playroom door open. When he saw it was Ahiru coming in, he immediately marked his place the book he’d been reading and set it aside, an action she missed because she was too busy rubbing her eyes and yawning. “Didn’t sleep well?”

“No. I mean yes… I mean…” She blinked sleepily. “I slept okay, but it took me a long time to fall asleep, I couldn’t stop thinking about…” She paused. “I don’t remember,” she lied, not interested in telling him that she’d been thinking about certain moments of the previous day.

Fakir studied her face, which looked oddly pink at the moment. “Are you feeling well? You didn’t get sick from all the time in the snow, did you?”

“N-no, I’m fine! I –” Ahiru broke off and turned around as the door opened again, grateful for the interruption. It was Anne-Erina, come to give them their breakfast.

“Miss Rue said to tell you she’s ill and won’t be joining you this morning,” she said as she bustled over to the dumbwaiter to bring out whatever Ebine had prepared for them today. “She’s already been brought a breakfast of her own to have while she rests in bed.”

“Oh no!” Ahiru’s face fell. “Poor Rue! How sick is she, can we visit her?”

“It’s a just a cold, nothing to fret about.” Anne-Erina set the tray on the table and smiled at Ahiru. “The necessary potions have already been administered, she’ll just need a day of bed rest and she’ll be right as rain tomorrow morning. I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to stop in and say hello.”

Ahiru brightened at that. “Oh, good!” She sank into a chair beside Fakir as Anne-Erina bustled back out, shutting the door behind her. On the tray she’d left behind sat a stack of gingerbread pancakes and a dish of butter, along with pitchers of syrup and honey and a pot of tea. They served themselves and began to eat, making conversation only occasionally between bites, mostly content to just enjoy their food and each other’s company in comfortable quiet.

“I think I’m going to go see Rue and see how she’s doing,” Ahiru said as she finished her breakfast. “I don’t know what I’m going to do after that. What about you?”

“I’ll go with you to see her.” Fakir set down his empty teacup. “After that, I suppose we can figure something out.”

“That sounds good. I – I mean, unless you already had plans, you don’t have to spend time with me if you don’t want to,” she added anxiously.

“It’s fine. I didn’t have anything planned, so don’t worry yourself about it.” He rose from the table, taking his book only so he could set it down on a table beside one of the armchairs.

“O-okay. If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

He followed her as she led the way back to Rue’s room and knocked on the door. “Rue? It’s Ahiru. A-and Fakir! Can – can we come in?”

“Go right ahead,” came the answer, in a voice that sounded slightly stuffed-up. Ahiru turned the knob and headed into Rue’s room with Fakir trailing after her. Inside, Rue was sitting up against a mound of pillows, a thick robe on over her nightclothes and an open book on her lap. A teapot and a teacup with a lid on it sat on her bedside table, and she smiled at them as they entered. “Morning, you two.”

“Morning! How are you feeling?” Ahiru hurried over to Rue’s side. “Do you need anything?”

“Not too bad.” She shrugged. “I mean, it isn’t exactly _fun_ , but it could be a lot worse, and I can feel the potions already starting to work. I’m not going to be joining you for anything today, though, I have to stay in bed. I’ll probably stay inside tomorrow too, just to be sure. And no, I don’t need anything right now, thank you for asking.” She smiled and indicated the bell sitting on the bedside table near the teapot. “When I ring that, someone’s supposed to appear and ask me what I want. Or a familiar, or… something like that. I was feeling a little out of it from the medicine when they explained it to me.” She laughed. “So you see, I’m all set here.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Ahiru smiled back at her. “Still… I feel kinda bad that you got sick and all and I didn’t, when I’m the one that kept falling on the ice and getting colder than you got. It kinda doesn’t make any sense…”

“These things rarely do.” Rue shrugged again. “I don’t mind, it gives me a chance to catch up on my reading, if nothing else, and it’s not like there were any big plans for today, not with what’s going on tonight. What are you two going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Ahiru glanced back at Fakir. “We haven’t figured out what we wanna do yet. Um, if – if we go anywhere, like down to the village or something, do you want us to bring you something back?”

“Oh no, I can’t ask you for something like that.” Rue shook her head. “Save your money, Ahiru, I know you spent a lot on Christmas gifts.”

“I – I could at least buy you a little something as a get-well present!” Ahiru protested, her mouth forming a little pout. “D-don’t worry about my money, I’ve gotten more since then…”

“I’m still not going to ask for something, and don’t tell me to. No, you can’t use that face against me,” Rue added as Ahiru frowned sadly. “I’m not as much of a softie as Fakir.”

“What are you – I’m not a –” Fakir began, his face turning red. His insides were squirming – was the effect Ahiru had on him really that obvious?

“I – I’m not trying to use anything against you!” Ahiru shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Heh. Don’t worry about it, then.” Rue smirked at her, and her eyes strayed to Fakir. She gave him a knowing little look before returning her attention to Ahiru with a gentler look of amusement on her face. “In any case, why don’t you two go do whatever it is you’re going to do with your day? Not to be rude, but I want to get some more reading done before the medicine really kicks in and I fall asleep. You’re welcome to come back this afternoon, though.”

“Oh! Of course! Sorry!” Ahiru straightened up from where she’d been leaning on the bed. “C-come on, Fakir, let’s go!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room with nary a word of protest, ignoring how it made her feel inside to hold his hand even briefly. She let go only when they had exited the room, and after closing the door turned around and nearly bumped into someone standing there. “Oh! Uzura!”

“What’s wrong with Rue?” Uzura had a concerned look on her little face, and behind her stood Miss Goatette. “Is she sick zura?”

“A little bit.” Fakir bent and ruffled Uzura’s hair. “Don’t worry, it’s just a cold. She’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Ooooohhhh. That’s good zura.” She looked back and forth between Ahiru and Fakir. “What are you doing zura?”

“We don’t know yet. Do you want to do something together?” He glanced at Miss Goatette, and she nodded her approval.

“Like what zura?” Uzura pouted. “I wanted to go to the kitchen and help bake cookies zura. But I was chased out zura.”

“Well, that’s because your mother’s having an important party as part of her job tonight, so Miss Ebine is really busy getting ready,” Ahiru said. “We can play with you, though.”

“I never get to go to Mama’s parties zura.” The pout stayed in place.

“Neither do we,” Fakir pointed out. “I’ve never been to one and Ahiru hasn’t either.”

“Really zura?” Uzura’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Fakir and Ahiru get left out too zura?”

“Yep!” Ahiru nodded. “We have no idea if they’re fun or boring cause we’ve never been allowed to go to one. We always have to stay upstairs and eat dinner and then find other stuff to do and we can’t go downstairs cause everyone’s down there at the party.”

“I see zura.” That seemed to have done the trick, her mood improved by the knowledge that she was not the only one left out of her mother’s mysterious activities. “So we can play together during the party zura?”

“Certainly.” Fakir nodded. “And we can go do something right now too, if you want.”

“I wanna ice skate zura!” She clapped her hands. “Please zura!”

“We can’t do that. Sorry.” He shook his head. “Your skates still haven’t arrived yet. We can play outside or go to the village, though. Or –”

“I want to go to the village zura!” Uzura interrupted, her eyes aglow with excitement. “I hardly ever get to go there zura!”

“The village it is, then.” He patted her head. “However, you have to get bundled up before you go, and you have to promise to stay with us and do what we tell you. If you misbehave or run away, we’ll come straight back here. Understand?”

“Yes zura.” Uzura nodded. “I promise to listen and stay with you zura.”

“Good.” He looked at Miss Goatette. “Is there any time she needs to be back by?”

“Just as long as she gets a nap today, it’s fine.” Miss Goatette smiled. “Thank you so much, I didn’t know how I was going to keep her happy if she had to be cooped up in here. And I can’t leave the castle because Chrestomanci might need me for something, so I probably would’ve had to ask you two to watch her for a while at some point anyway.”

“We don’t mind!” Ahiru smiled back at her. “Come on, Uzura, let’s go get all bundled up so we can go down to the village! What do you want to see when we’re there?”

“I want to go to the bakery zura,” she answered as they walked off.

“Mmmm. Not right away.” Fakir shook his head. “We’ve all just had breakfast, so let’s wait a while on that. Maybe you’d like to go in Evergreen Park?”

“Oooohhhh! Yes zura!” Fakir and Ahiru exchanged relieved glances over Uzura’s head that that suggestion had gone over so well, with nary a hint of protest about being “hungry again zura”. “Did all the castle ducks go there zura? Will we see them zura?”

“Not till spring.” Fakir laughed and ruffled her hair again. “Silly. I told you already that all the ducks flew south for the winter.”

“Why do they go south zura?”

“To find somewhere warm enough. If they stay here, they’ll freeze and turn into icicles and get stuck in the pond. You don’t want that, do you?” He took her hand as they went down the stairs. “They’ll be back when the snow melts and they can swim in the water again.”

“Oooohhhh. I see zura.” Uzura considered it. “Do other animals fly south too zura? Like crocodiles and squirrels?”

“Hmmm. I don’t know.” Fakir pretended to think about it. “The squirrels stay here and go to sleep all winter inside the trees, but I’ve never seen any crocodiles here in the winter, so you might be right, they probably fly south for the winter too. Have you ever seen them flying by?”

“I don’t think so zura.”

“Well, we’ll have to look for them next year, then.” Fakir glanced over and saw that Ahiru was beside herself with barely suppressed giggles. He smiled at her, and she nearly lost the battle with her laughter.

Once they were properly bundled up, it was off to Gold Crown. Fakir held Uzura’s hand as they headed through town towards the park, to keep her from running off into every little shop they saw on the way. It was a little warmer than it had been the day before, and fewer clouds blocked the pale winter sunlight from shining down on them.

“How come you don’t hold Ahiru’s hand zura?” Uzura wanted to know as they walked through the gates of Evergreen Park. “Why only me zura?”

“Because you’re smaller and I don’t have to worry about her running away,” Fakir replied, inwardly praying that that would end this line of discussion before it could go to really awkward places.

“But Ahiru is smaller than you too zura,” Uzura pointed out.

“She’s big enough to walk on her own, and like I said, I don’t have to worry about her running away.” There was a slight edge to his voice now. “She knows not to run into the street or a shop without warning.”

“But I saw you holding her hand yesterday zura.” Uzura was obviously not going to let it go so easily. “On the ice zura.”

“That – that was – th-that was cause I needed help balancing on the ice!” Ahiru could feel her face turning bright pink and she hoped they wouldn’t notice. “It’s different on the ice, Uzura, I didn’t know how to skate and he was helping me. And here he’s helping you stay with us.”

“Ooooohhh. Okay zura.” Uzura nodded. “I think I understand zura.”

“G-good!” Ahiru smiled.

Nevertheless, Fakir let go of Uzura’s hand not long after that, with the admonition that she could run around a little, but not too far away from them and she had to be careful. They played a short game of hide and seek with her amongst the trees, and then continued on to where there were more wide-open spaces for Uzura to play in. Fakir bought them all small hot chocolates and a bag of spiced nuts to share as they walked around where there was an ice sculpture contest going on atop the frozen duck pond. Uzura and Ahiru both marveled at the works of art being crafted there, and Fakir and Ahiru were both relieved that they hadn’t had to placate more of Uzura’s disappointment at not being able to ice skate. She at first wanted to try carving ice for the contest, but a possible tantrum was averted when Fakir explained that it was too late to enter and that he and Ahiru couldn’t try it either, and the two faked being equally disappointed to the point where Uzura turned around and comforted them, thereby forgetting her own disgruntlement.

“Usually there’s some musicians wandering around in here,” Fakir said as they walked around. “Must be too cold for them today.”

“Maybe they flew south for the winter zura!” Uzura suggested.

“Maybe they did.” He smiled down at her. “We’ll come here again when the weather is warmer. Maybe the theater group will do a puppet show again this year. Do you remember the one we went to last year on your birthday?”

“A little zura.” She looked up at Ahiru. “Will you come to the one this year zura?”

“Of course!” Ahiru beamed down at her. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

“You’ll still be here then zura?” Uzura gave her an uncharacteristically solemn look. “Ahiru isn’t leaving zura?”

“Of course not.” Ahiru frowned. “Where would I go?”

“With your mean uncle zura?” Uzura’s lower lip trembled. “Will he come back and get you zura?”

“Oh, Uzura… no. No, he’s not coming back.” Ahiru knelt and took Uzura’s hands in hers. “He’s gone forever, okay? Don’t worry about that. I’m here to stay.”

Fakir knelt down beside them and touched Uzura’s shoulder. “Did you have another bad dream about him?”

Uzura nodded. “It was really scary zura. He looked like a circus clown zura. He took Ahiru away on a big bicycle zura.”

“Well, that’s not going to ever happen!” Ahiru made herself smile at her. “For one thing, he’s locked away for good and can’t get out. And he never had a bicycle anyway, he didn’t know how to ride them.”

“Really zura?”

“Really.” Ahiru nodded. “And even if he did try to get out, your mama would get him and shut him back up. I’m safe at the castle and so are you and Fakir and Rue. He can’t come get us anymore.”

“I hope not zura.” She looked down at the ground. “I don’t want Ahiru to ever leave zura.”

“No one does,” Fakir said quietly. He squeezed Uzura’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, though – like she said, she’s not going anywhere. She’s staying with us for good.”

“I’m glad zura.” She sniffled a little. “I want Ahiru to stay forever zura.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Ahiru smiled, more genuinely this time. “Hey – are you hungry? Maybe we should go get lunch now, and then we can go to the bakery afterwards. Does that sound good?”

“Oooohhh!” Uzura’s mood instantly lifted at the promise of sweets. “I want to go to the bakery now zura!”

“Silly, we can’t have dessert first!” Ahiru laughed. “What do you want for lunch?”

“What do they have zura?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out!” She took Uzura’s hand, and they began walking back towards the entrance of the park.

Fakir walked just behind them, his mind still on what they’d just discussed. His thoughts strayed to Uzura’s earlier questions about hand-holding as he glanced at where Ahiru was holding Uzura’s hand. It made him want to take Ahiru’s other hand in his and hold it tightly and never let go, as though that could prevent her from ever being taken away from the castle, whether by her uncle or some other wicked person’s machinations. The reminder of what had nearly happened that day was making him feel nauseated, so he tried to banish thoughts of it before they got to the little café they liked.

“What’s good zura?” Uzura asked. They’d chosen a cozy little booth, and Uzura stood up on the seat to look at the pictures on the menus from her position in between Fakir and Ahiru.

“Lots of stuff. Sit down,” Fakir said, and grasped Uzura’s shoulder gently so that he could ease her back down onto the seat. “What do you feel like eating? And don’t say dessert. You have to eat enough of your lunch before you get that.”

“You’re so strict zura.” Uzura pouted and crossed her arms as she sat back down. “No fun zura.”

“Oh, but lunch is good too,” Ahiru said cheerfully. “And besides, dessert will taste even better after you have a good meal in your tummy first. If you just eat sweets on an empty tummy, you’ll get sick and that wouldn’t be any fun at all.”

“I guess zura.” She peered at Ahiru’s menu. “What are you going to eat zura?”

“I think I might just get some soup and bread.” Ahiru shivered. “I need something hot after being outside in the cold for so long.”

“Hmmmm.” Uzura turned to Fakir. “What about you zura?”

“The same, I think.” He glanced down at the children’s menu that had been set in front of Uzura. There was a surprisingly good selection of dishes, but the field was narrowed by having to consider what a messy eater Uzura was. For example, the spaghetti and meatballs were right out as an option.  “How about a sandwich and some chips?”

“Oooohhh! That sounds good zura!” Uzura settled back in the seat. “Order that zura!”

Fakir laughed and ruffled her hair. “Now who’s being bossy?” He obeyed her command when the waitress came around, though. The promise of a bakery trip if she continued to behave kept her in line throughout lunch, and the mess on the table afterwards was thankfully not half as bad as he and Ahiru had both dreaded.

Once the bill had been settled – with Fakir and Ahiru evenly splitting the cost – it was back out into the village streets and the cold, though the midday sun was high in the sky and made it a little less frigid. “Bakery now zura?” were Uzura’s first words upon exiting the café.

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” Ahiru pretended to consider it. “Should we, Fakir? Has she been good enough?”

“I’m not sure,” Fakir played along. “She is being a bit impatient now, maybe we should go home…”

“Nooooo zura!” She looked liable to burst into tears. “You promised zura!”

“Oh Uzura, it’s okay, we’re just teasing you!” Ahiru patted her on the head. “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to upset you!”

Uzura sniffled. “So… so we’re really going to the bakery now zura?”

“Yes.” Fakir took her hand. “Come on, it’s this way.”

“Hooray zura!”

Ahiru smiled as she trailed along after them. Fakir really was such a good older brother to Uzura. He had to be strict sometimes for her own good and to keep her from running wild, but he was also caring and warm, and more than capable of teasing her and having fun, or comforting her when she needed it. Whatever Fakir said to the contrary, Ahiru very much doubted that Uzura could ever hate him, not when she was clearly so adoring of him.

“Have you ever been in here before?” Fakir asked as Ahiru hurried to hold the door open for him and Uzura. She shook her head.

“No. I kept meaning to before, but I never got the chance for some reason, or just forgot.”

Fakir smiled as he ushered Uzura inside. “You’ll like it. I’ve been coming here since I was little, and it hasn’t changed.”

“Oooh…” Ahiru stared around in wonder. It was a spacious building, with a long glass counter displaying all the available treats, and shelves of packaged baked goods lined the walls. Garlands and bells and wreaths decorated the walls and hung from the lamps, and the air smelled of sugar and spices; a few people sat at the tables arranged on one side, eating pastries and drinking hot beverages.

“Wow zura.” Uzura pressed her little hands to the glass. “So many choices zura.”

“Think carefully about what you want. We’ll buy you one thing.”

She turned to look up at him. “Fakir and Ahiru will each buy me something zura?”

“No, that’s not –”

“Yes, we will!” Ahiru interrupted. “So pick two things that you really, really want and we’ll get them for you!”

“Ooooh, yay zura!” She turned back to inspecting her choices.

Fakir scowled. “Ahiru, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I – I know, but… I didn’t want to disappoint her, you know?” Ahiru gulped. “I – I don’t see the harm in it.”

“Her mother’s trying to raise her so she’s not spoiled.” He sighed. “And she gets enough sugar at home as it is, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah, but – but we’re her older siblings, we can spoil her a little, I think it’s okay! A-and besides, it’s Christmas,” Ahiru pointed out. “A little extra sugar is all right during Christmas, don’t you think?”

“… Fine.” He sighed again. “I’ll pay for what you’re getting, then, all right? I know from what Rue said that you’re low on money.”

“Whaaaat?” Ahiru gaped, her face turning a little pink. “Th-then I have to pay for yours, so it’s fair! And – and I also have to get something for Rue, so…”

“We’ll split the cost of that, then,” Fakir cut in. “That way we each pay for two and a half things. Does that sound fair?”

“Y-yeah, that works.” She nodded. “Um, what stuff is good here? What should I get?”

“Whatever you want. Pretty much everything is good.” They scanned the selection together. “Hm. Is there anything you’ve never tried before?”

“Lots of stuff.” Ahiru stared at all the baked goods, each one looking like a priceless treasure to her eyes. “Ooh, but, um… do they make cheesecake here? I’ve never had that but I’ve always been really curious about trying it, it sounds so good…”

“Yeah. A good variety year-round, plus a special one every season.” Fakir pointed out to her where the cheesecake was on display. “That’s the winter one there – cranberry orange.”

“Oooh, that sounds so good! Oh, I think I’ll get that one!” She beamed up at him. “Th-thank you for helping me find it!”

“You’re welcome.” Lest he blush again, he redirected his attention to Uzura. “Have you decided yet?”

“Almost zura.” She looked back up at him. “Are you in a hurry zura?”

“No. Take your time.” He didn’t want her to change her mind after the food had already been paid for, after all. He turned back to Ahiru. “Any ideas for Rue?”

“Yeah, what about those?” She pointed to a little box of four dark chocolate petit fours. “She said she likes really dark chocolate, so she’ll probably like those.”

“Yeah. Those look good.”

They waited while Uzura painstakingly chose her two treats, and then got down to the business of ordering and paying, which ended up including some glasses of warm, spiced milk to wash their desserts down with. Uzura wanted to carry hers over to the table herself, but neither Fakir or Ahiru would budge on that issue, giving her the first major disappointment of the day. It was quickly soothed once they sat down and began to dig in, however.

“Oooohhh! This is good zura!” were the first, enthusiastic words out of Uzura’s mouth, after she’d bitten the head off the marzipan swan she’d chosen. On the little plate beside it was a square of baklava, which was inevitably going to cause a sticky mess all over her hands when she got around to eating it.

“I’m glad you like it!” Ahiru swallowed a bite of her cheesecake, and then took a sip of her milk. “Mine is so good too, I like it a lot! How’s yours, Fakir?”

“It’s really good. But then, this is one of my favorites.” He’d ordered a small rosewater cake, dripping with a sweet pink glaze and topped with candied rose petals. He cut off another piece and placed a rose petal atop it. “Do you want to try it?”

“I… if it’s okay, yeah…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Fakir held the fork out to her. “Do you want to or not?”

“Y-yeah!” Ahiru reached out and took the fork from him, her heart fluttering as their fingers brushed. Her nervous expression became a smile as she sampled the cake he’d given her. “Oooh! I like it a lot!” she chirped once she’d swallowed it down. She laid the fork on his plate and cut some of her cheesecake with her own fork. “Here, you have to try mine, to make it fair! And don’t say you’ve already had it before!”

“Actually, I don’t think I have,” Fakir said as he accepted her fork. “They did something different last winter.” He eyed the generous piece she’d cut for him, and then ate it. “This is good. I think I like it better than the one from last year.”

“Really?” Ahiru took her fork back from him and resumed eating. “What’d they do last year?”

“Some sort of peppermint flavor, I think.” He shrugged. “I’m not a big fan of candy canes, so it wasn’t to my liking. This is better.”

“Candy canes are okay, but I like this more too.” Ahiru glanced over at Uzura. The marzipan swan had been quickly devoured, and she was now happily demolishing her baklava and cramming sticky globs into her mouth, honey dripping down her chin and all over her fingers. “Oh, Uzura… we’ll have to clean you up before we go home.”

“It’s yummy zura!” Uzura grinned beneath the milk mustache her drink had left on her upper lip. “I want more zura!”

“No, I think not.” Fakir shook his head. “You’ve had plenty. When we’re all done, we’re going home so you can take your nap.” Loaded with sugar, but then, she’d be Miss Goatette’s problem for a while at that point.

“Awww, no fun zura!” She turned to Ahiru, obviously intending to appeal to her. “Will you buy me more zura?”

Ahiru shook her head. “Sorry, Uzura, but Fakir’s right. We each bought you one treat, and that’s all you get.” Her cheesecake all gone now, she picked up a napkin and, summoning some water, began to wipe off Uzura’s sticky hands and face, ignoring how she squirmed.

“No fun zura.” She pouted. “I don’t want a nap either zura.”

“Then we won’t play with you afterwards.” Fakir wiped his mouth with his napkin as he finished his cake. “But if you take one and you’re good, we’ll play with you and you can eat dinner with us, and then we’ll read you a story before bed.”

“You promise zura?” Uzura asked warily, clearly remembering the teasing from earlier.

“Yes. Here.” Fakir held out his hand to her. “We’ll shake hands on it as proof.”

“Okay zura.” She shook hands with him, her tiny hand dwarfed by his much larger one. “Remember that you promised zura.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget.” Fakir stood up and patted her on the head. “I don’t break promises or take them lightly.”

“Oh yeah zura. Fakir is really nice zura.” Uzura hopped down from her chair to join him, and Ahiru stood as well.

“Yes, he is,” Ahiru said, smiling as she took Uzura’s hand. “He’s a good big brother, isn’t he?”

“The best zura.” She nodded, and Fakir turned red again, making Ahiru giggle. Uzura reached up and took Fakir’s hand too. “Let’s walk home together zura.”

They walked back to the castle like that, with both of them holding Uzura’s hands, and took her to her bedroom. Miss Goatette was waiting there for them, entertaining herself by reading a book at Uzura’s bedside. Uzura, remembering Fakir’s promise, laid down for her nap without a fuss, and Fakir and Ahiru bid her goodbye after tucking her in with the stuffed duck she loved so.

“Let’s go see if Rue is awake.” Ahiru held up the box of petit fours. “I wanna give her this if she is.”

“All right.” Fakir led the way to Rue’s room, and knocked on the door just loudly enough that she would hear it if she was awake, but not so much that it would wake her if she was still sleeping.

“Yes?” Rue sounded slightly better than she had that morning. “I’m awake, who is it? Come on in.”

“It’s just us.” Fakir held open the door for Ahiru. “Feeling better now?”

“A bit, thank you.” Rue smiled, and then sighed a little as she saw the box Ahiru carried. “Oh, Ahiru, you didn’t have to, I told you…”

“It wasn’t all me!” Ahiru shook her head. “Fakir and I split the cost, so – so don’t worry about it, okay? I hope you like it!” She set the box down on Rue’s lap.

“Well, if that’s the case, I feel less guilty about accepting this, then.” Rue marked her place in her book and set it aside so she could open the box. “Oh! I love these, how perfect! _And_ I could use a little treat like this right now!” She smiled again and took out one of them. “Thanks, you two. I appreciate it.”

“It’s okay for you to eat that?” Ahiru asked as she watched Rue bite into it.

“Of course.” She laughed. “It’s a cold, Ahiru, not a stomach flu. And chocolate doesn’t react with the medication, so I’m doubly safe. They do say to feed a cold, after all…”

“I never understood that saying.” Ahiru wrinkled her nose. “When I have a cold, I’m not hungry at _all_ …”

“What about when you have a fever?” Rue asked. Ahiru shrugged.

“I dunno, I haven’t had one in a while. Oh!” Her eyes lit up. “Guess what? I tried cheesecake for the first time at the bakery, it was so good!”

“You’d never had cheesecake before?” Rue’s eyes widened a little.

“Nope!” Ahiru shook her head. “It was my first time. I got their special winter one, it had cranberries and orange in it, it was really yummy.”

“Oh? Last year’s was a peppermint one with a dark chocolate crust, I liked that a lot.” Rue closed the box. “I’m going to save the rest of these for later, I think… don’t want to have them all at once.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Ahiru nodded. “Anyway, we’ll go now if you wanna just read and rest or something, I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me.” Rue shook her head and yawned. “I do have to sleep again soon, though, I can feel it coming on.”

“Then we’ll go so you can do that!” Ahiru started to walk away, and then paused and turned back. “Oh, but, before we go, do you need anything?”

“I don’t think so.” She smiled. “But thank you anyway.”

“You’re welcome!” Ahiru smiled back and waved before exiting the room with Fakir. They returned to the playroom together after that and whiled away a couple of quiet hours just reading their respective books. They each were using the bookmarks they’d bought for themselves that resembled the other, but neither noticed this fact.

The quiet had to come to an end, though, and soon enough Uzura arrived in the doorway to demand that Fakir and Ahiru make good on the promise to play with her. “You said so zura.”

“So I did.” Fakir marked his place and closed his book before setting it aside. He smiled at Uzura. “And I meant it. Come on, let’s see what toys you’d like to play with.”

“I want to play The Nutcracker zura,” Uzura said as she sat down on the floor by the toy cupboards. “Ahiru told me the story and I like it zura.”

“Very well.” Fakir opened up the cupboards and began to look through for the right toys to act out the story. Ahiru soon appeared at his side to help, retrieving little toy soldiers and ballerinas and mice and carrying them over to where Uzura waited. “Which part do you want to play?”

“The mice zura!” A gleeful look appeared on her face. “Ahiru can be the girl and Fakir can be the boy zura.”

“All right.” Fakir handed Uzura the mice, Ahiru the red-haired fairy ballerina, and took one of the little knights for himself. Other figures stood in for other characters, with Ahiru in charge of showing and talking about each little dance by various people in the candy-themed kingdom. The story ended with the final defeat of the Mouse King – whom Uzura had determined to be “not really dead zura, just faking zura” – and then a pas de deux between Fakir and Ahiru’s chosen figures.

Uzura wanted to stage the show again when it was done, and they were about halfway through when Anne-Erina arrived to bring them their dinner. It was simple but hearty fare they were used to, though a few side dishes from Series Five snuck in to make it more interesting, and miraculously they managed to get Uzura to be as neat with it as possible and not spill too much on the floor or herself. After dessert, warm drinks, and more playing it was obvious that Uzura was getting sleepy, so they managed to take her back to her room for bed without much protest. Ahiru helped her change into sleep clothes in her bathroom while Fakir waited for them.

“Are you going to read me a story zura?” Uzura asked as Ahiru tucked her in and handed her the little stuffed duckling that had once been Fakir’s.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Fakir found another chair and pulled it up beside the bed. “What do you want to hear?”

“The Nutcracker zura.” Uzura yawned. “It’s over there zura.” She pointed at the top of a bookshelf, where the book sat on top, rather than in with the other books.

“Again? Oh, all right,” Fakir said teasingly, ruffling her hair before getting back up to fetch the book. “Which one of us do you want to have read it to you?”

“Both of you zura. Like at Halloween zura.”

“… Right.” Fakir swallowed and tried not to think too much about that particular story as he opened the book and placed it across his and Ahiru’s laps. “Go ahead and start.”

“O-okay.” She kept her eyes on the book, all too aware of how close she and Fakir were right now.

Taking turns, they made it nearly to the end of the story before Uzura was completely asleep, at which point they closed the book, quietly put it back where it had been, and turned out the light before exiting the room.

“I think I’m going to go to bed too,” Ahiru said with a yawn as they left Uzura’s room. “I – I’m really tired, cause I didn’t get much sleep last night and it’s been a busy day and I wanna lie down and read a little too.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just head back to my room too.” Fakir gave her a small smile. “Goodnight, Ahiru.”

Ahiru smiled sleepily up at him. “Night, Fakir.”

They headed back to their own rooms then, and Ahiru changed into her warm nightclothes before climbing into bed and summoning her book from the playroom. A short while into her reading, two of the main characters did much the same thing with food they were eating as she and Fakir had done at the bakery with their desserts. The difference in the scenario, however, was that the character accompanying them teased them by pointing out that what they had just done was called an indirect kiss. Ahiru read the passage over again with wide eyes, and then put the book down so she could giggle uncontrollably into her duck pillow. It was all she could think of as she fell asleep a short while later, and it ushered her into dreams that would make her giggle some more when she awoke in the morning and recalled them.


	11. Day Eleven - St. Distaff's Day

Ahiru eyed her creation critically. It was finally finished, after days and days of work, but she wanted to be absolutely sure there wasn’t anything left to be fixed or redone before she presented it to Fakir. She hadn’t meant to give him his surprise second gift so late, but there wasn’t anything she could really do about it, and at least it was done in time to give it to him now before they exchanged their main gifts tomorrow on Twelfth Night.

It was a combination paperweight and snow globe, and constructing it had taken some time. First she’d had to have Charon craft a pretty base of weighted wood for her, and while she waited a few days for that to be ready she’d brainstormed what to put inside the glass globe she’d attach to it. Then had come the process of actually making and attaching everything. It now depicted a small duckling swimming on a pond, with little stars dangling from the top of the glass, and sparkly “snow” fell when you shook it up.

She gave it one last shake to test it out, and when she was satisfied that it had passed her inspection and was ready for presenting she carefully placed it in the box she’d selected and covered it with tissue paper that was only a little wrinkled before closing the lid and carefully lifting it. It wasn’t so heavy that she had trouble carrying it, but considering the fragility of the gift she was glad it wasn’t a long walk to Fakir’s room. Balancing it in one arm with the utmost caution, she knocked on the door. “Fakir? Can I come in?”

“Ahiru? Oh – yeah – sure – just –” Fakir trailed off as Ahiru opened the door without waiting to hear the rest of what he’d been going to say. A slight panic bubbled up in him, and he pushed the sheet of paper he’d been writing on aside as casually as he could, hoping it wouldn’t be noticed. “What’s that?” he asked, frowning in confusion as she set the box on his desk.

“A present for you!” Ahiru beamed at him. “I said on Christmas that I would get you something extra cause you got me that hat and scarf and mittens set, and I _know_ you said I didn’t have to, but I really wanted to, so I decided to make you something and I finally finished it tonight, and I’m sorry it’s kinda late but at least I can still give it to you before tomorrow, so…” She trailed off, blushing a little; the blush deepened as she noticed that the sleeves of Fakir’s shirt were rolled up nearly to his elbows, and that the first couple buttons were undone. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she tried not to stare. “So… here it is…”

“Idiot. Don’t apologize for that.” Fakir shook his head, and tried not to think about how uncomfortably exposed he felt. She wasn’t looking there, and theoretically even if she was she shouldn’t have been able to see, but he nevertheless itched to button his shirt back up to make sure she didn’t get a glimpse of the scars beneath it. Despite that she knew what had happened to him he didn’t feel remotely ready to let her see them (that he couldn’t think of a reason why he would ever have to wasn’t the point). “You took the time to make something that you weren’t even asked for, that’s… no one with any sense would hold it against you for taking your time to make sure it was how you wanted it to be.”

“I – I know, I just… wanted you to have it sooner, is all.” Ahiru fidgeted. She felt hot all over as she struggled not to let her gaze drop from his face. “Um, I – I hope it’s okay…”

“I’m sure it is.” Fakir leaned over and lifted up the lid of the box. Green tissue paper met his eyes, and he removed it, revealing what sat inside. The little duckling in the globe caught his eye first as he lifted it out of the box, an unreadable expression on his face. “Oh… it’s…”

“Is it okay?” Ahiru asked anxiously. “It’s a paperweight an-and also a snow globe, cause when I thought about it I remembered that all the times I’ve come in here to study with you I noticed that you didn’t have a paperweight on your desk for all the papers you always have sitting around, but I didn’t just want to give you something plain and boring I wanted to make it pretty so I decided to do this and I thought of putting a duck in there… but, but if you don’t like it, you don’t have to use it, you can just throw it away or stick it in a drawer if it’s embarrassing, or…”

“No.” Fakir shook his head. “I mean – I wouldn’t do that, I…” He paused for just a second. “I like it, it’s… it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Ahiru’s eyes went as wide as it was possible for them to go. “Wh-what? You think it’s – it’s really – you really mean that?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. And he did. It registered that she’d suggested he throw away her gift if he didn’t like it, and the idea that he’d not only dislike something she gave him but would go so far as to toss it into a rubbish bin struck him as so absurd it didn’t merit dwelling on. “You did really good work here.”

“Oh! Oh, Fakir, I’m – I’m so glad!” Her eyes welling up, Ahiru flung her arms around Fakir’s neck and hugged him tightly. In her rush of joy over his reaction to the gift she didn’t hear the little gasp of surprise he made, but she _did_ notice how good he smelled and how nice it felt to touch his hair, and had to make herself ignore those things as well as not let the hug linger too long. “I – I’m so happy you like it,” she said as she pulled back. “Now you can…”

“Now I can what?” Fakir followed Ahiru’s gaze as she trailed off, and his heart turned over when he saw that she was looking right at the paper he’d been writing on when she knocked on his door.

“Wh-what’s that?” Ahiru leaned closer so she could get a better look at it. She’d gotten a glimpse of some of the words written there in his pretty handwriting, and it didn’t look like schoolwork at all, it looked like… “Are you… are you writing a story?”

“I…” Fakir swallowed; his heart was beating uncomfortably fast and he felt slightly nauseated. His first instinct was to lie, but he found the truth tumbling out of his mouth instead. “… Y-yeah.”

“Oh wow!” She turned a look of awe on him. “I – I didn’t know you did that! Is this the first one you’ve written, or have you done others?”

“I’ve…” He took a deep breath to try and steady himself. “I’ve been… doing this for a while… that is… yeah, I’ve – I’ve written other ones.”

“Oh, _wow_!” Ahiru said again, her eyes sparkling. “That – that’s so amazing, Fakir!”

He blinked several times. “You think so?”

“Oh _yes_!” Ahiru nodded. “Of course it is! Cause you’re taking words and using them to make something new that nobody’s ever seen before, and even if it’s a story that’s been done before you’re still making it something unique cause it’s _you_ doing it, and I think that’s so wonderful, it’s art, but on a page, with words instead of paint to make your pictures and stuff. You’re creating something that’s all your own and that’s so cool!”

“Well, that’s… one way of looking at it.” His mouth twisted into that familiar wry, lop-sided half-smile that he only ever let her see. “It has to be good to be worth anything, though.”

“W-well, um, I don’t really agree with that cause I think even the not so good stuff still has worth even if it’s only as practice so you can get better, but…” Ahiru frowned. “You – you don’t think it’s any good?”

“I don’t know.” Fakir shrugged slightly. “I haven’t finished it yet.”

“Well, what about your other stories?” she persisted. “Do you think those are good?”

“I don’t know.” An edge crept into his voice. “Probably not, though. Why do you care?”

“I – ! It’s something you made, Fakir, why wouldn’t I care?” Her face fell; hurt flashed in her eyes, and Fakir instantly regretted his words. “And how do you know they’re not good? Have you shown anybody?”

“I don’t need to.” He looked away from her face. “I can read them for myself and judge.”

“But… that’s… is that really accurate? I mean…” Ahiru hesitated, trying to work out how to say what she wanted to say. “I – I mean – f-for example… I sometimes… I sometimes think I did really badly on something or messed something up in class when I read it over, but then I get a better grade than I thought I would, or – or Mr. Katz tells me I did the spell right, and… and that!” She pointed at the gift she’d made for him. “I – I didn’t think it really looked that great, and I wasn’t at all sure you’d like it but you said it was beautiful and that I did good work, and I didn’t think you’d say that, not because I thought you’d be mean but because I judged for myself and I was wrong so – so how do you know you’re not misjudging your own work? You might think it’s bad, but it actually might be really really good and you just don’t know until you show somebody!”

“Why would I do that?” His eyes darkened. “I’m not a fool. I know better than to do that.”

“What do you mean?” Ahiru frowned, her little nose crinkling in confusion.

“You said it yourself – it’s art. And I’m sure you remember the reactions the ornaments I made got. You were the first one who ever said anything nice about them and meant it.” His face burned with shame at admitting this to her. “I’m… not good at art, Ahiru. There’s no point in exposing myself to further ridicule.”

“Mmmm. I guess I see why you wouldn’t want that.” Ahiru’s voice dropped in volume. “But, um… why do you keep doing it if you think you’re bad at it?”

“Huh?” Fakir stared blankly at her. “What do you mean?”

“I – I think…” She drew a deep breath. “You – you must really enjoy doing it if you keep on writing stories even though you think they’re bad, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t do it. And – and I also think… that must show in the stories, if you do it without any love or joy that’d show too and make them actually not be as enjoyable as a story that maybe wasn’t perfect but was written by someone who really loved writing and had fun.  So – so if you really like doing it and you’re having fun, that’ll make it better than you think, and – and besides that, just cause somebody isn’t as good at one type of art doesn’t mean they’ll be bad at all the other kinds. I mean – I really did like your ornaments, don’t take that the wrong way!” Ahiru flushed. “I just – well, look at this.” She gestured again at the present she’d made. “I – I can do stuff like that okay, but I can’t write stuff, so… so you’re probably not as bad as you think, you can’t go by how do you do with craft stuff.”

“Well… I…”

“Do you have fun writing them?” Ahiru asked.

“… Yeah.” He looked away from her again. “I – I don’t know how big a difference that would actually make if I have no talent for it, though.”

“That’s why you have to show other people to see what they think, so you can know if you’re good at it.” Ahiru smiled encouragingly at him. “But – but I understand why you’re nervous, though, I would be too, I…” She trailed off as a thought suddenly struck her. “Wait, um… is – is this what you were talking about when you told me it was hard for you to be open about some stuff with people? Does – does anybody else know you write stories?”

“… No.” Fakir shook his head. “You’re the first person I’ve told about this.”

“Oh.” Ahiru’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_. So…” Dozens of memories were tumbling through her brain, every one of them recontextualized by this new knowledge about him. “So then… all those times you acted kind of, um, weird about stuff, like about being alone in your room and not coming out, or – or stuff you wanted to look up in the library… that was all cause you didn’t want to tell anyone about this?”

“Hmph.” Fakir folded his arms. “What of it?”

“Oh – oh no! Don’t – don’t take it that way, I – I’m not making fun of you!” Ahiru shook her head frantically. “I just – it just – it makes everything make sense now, you know? And – and…” She blushed. “I’m, um… th-thank you. For – for trusting me with this, I promise I won’t tell anybody, I’ll keep it a secret! I promise!”

“I – I know you will.” Fakir felt his face warm again. “That’s – I told you because I – I knew you wouldn’t do something like that. I trust you.”

“O-oh.” Ahiru’s heart fluttered. “Th-that’s… that’s good, I… I’m glad.” She paused. “Um, s-so, so – does – does that – does that mean – can, can I, um, um… do you think I could, I could, um… ah…”

“… Are you asking if you can read one?” He normally waited for her to finish when she was stumbling over her words like that, but the question he suspected she was about to ask filled him with so many conflicting emotions that he just couldn’t wait, not this time.

“Y-yeah.” Ahiru nodded, a fresh blush blooming on her cheeks. “I – I’m really curious, I wanna see what a story you wrote is like… but, but you don’t have to if you don’t want me to, I mean, I really want to, but I get it if you’d rather I not, I understand, it won’t hurt my feelings or anything if you say no, I’d be a little sad but I wouldn’t hold it against you cause I know it must be scary, I just… I just…” She trailed off, her gaze dropping to the floor. “S-sorry…”

“… Let me find one you might like.” Fakir turned away from her and opened a drawer so he could take out a story he’d completed a couple months ago. His heart was racing again and his stomach was in knots; he was sure he was going to regret this, but it was too late to take it back now that he’d technically said yes. And anyway, if he did want to someday get his work published – a desire he tried to bury but couldn’t deny to himself that he felt sometimes – he had to start showing people eventually. Might as well start with someone he trusted not to be unkind to him, even if he was terrified of what she’d think of it – and him – when she was done reading.

“Wh-what? You – you mean I can – really?” Ahiru stared in wonder at the back of Fakir’s head as he rifled through his desk drawer and pulled out a manuscript. “You – you’re really going to let me read it? It’s okay?”

“Yeah.” He turned back to face her and held the story out. “Take it, if you really want to. Unless you’ve changed your mind?” He didn’t know whether he wanted her to have changed her mind or not.

“Of – of course I haven’t changed my mind!” Ahiru’s hands shook with excitement, and she made herself calmly take it from him instead of snatching it out of his hands, not wanting to damage what he’d so carefully worked on and bound together. “Um – wh-where should I sit, though?”

“You can sit right here.” Fakir indicated the extra chair that was still sitting beside his desk. They hadn’t studied together in weeks, but he saw no point in moving the chair back if they were going to resume that when classes started up again. “It won’t bother me. Really.”

“O-okay, if you’re sure…” Ahiru gulped and sat down, swinging her legs a little out of nervousness. It wasn’t her story being read, she knew this must be much more nerve-wracking for Fakir, but she couldn’t help feeling a twinge of anxiety over this nevertheless. She didn’t want to mess this up, it was so important, not just because it mattered so much to him, but because of _why_ it mattered so much to him.

Fakir had written the story she was holding in her hands. And if Ahiru knew anything about stories, it was that stories came from a very special place inside you, deep deep down, where you stored all kinds of private feelings and thoughts. Those feelings and thoughts were what a story was truly made of, to write a story was to take them and put them into words and turn them into a narrative that made sense, that conveyed all that emotion in a way that others could understand. It seemed to her to be a kind of magic all its own. But because of the private, personal nature of the ingredients of that particular spell, showing someone the results must feel roughly akin to letting that person look right into your very soul, a thing she’d only really realized once it was too late to pull back her request. Not that she didn’t still want to, but the full weight of what she’d asked for had dropped suddenly on her and so she’d hastened to assure him that saying no wouldn’t have offended or hurt her. It must be taking a lot of bravery to have agreed to this, she had no doubt about that, but it also indicated how deep his trust in her must truly be if he was willing to let her look inside him like that. The last thing she wanted to do was betray his trust; if she hurt him she knew she’d never forgive herself. She was confident she’d like it, but she also knew she had to be honest if she didn’t, because it wasn’t nice to lie and he’d see right through her and be hurt anyway. At the same time, though, she couldn’t bring herself to be mean to him, not ever.

Fakir, meanwhile, was trying – and failing – to distract himself from what was going on beside him by returning to writing the new story he’d been working on before Ahiru came in. His mind had gone blank, however, all his ideas for it temporarily deserting him as his brain focused solely on Ahiru sitting there with his story in her hands, reading the words he’d written. He half wanted to watch her, to see how her expressions changed as she read, but the half that didn’t want to know prevailed, partly because he knew she’d probably get distracted by noticing his eyes on her, thus delaying her ultimate reaction to his story. He was scared of how she’d react, certainly, but at the same time he wanted to just get it over with. He didn’t know what would be worse: if she hated it, or if she liked it but only in a very lukewarm way. That she might wholeheartedly enjoy it didn’t seem like a real possibility, and indeed he’d already dismissed that idea right away. It wasn’t going to happen, so there was no use in getting his hopes up. But either way he had to wait, and without some sufficient activity to take his mind off the growing fear in the pit of his stomach, it was going to be an agonizing wait.

If he had looked over instead of staring down at his desk while trying to keep his expression blank, he would’ve seen that the first change of expression as Ahiru started reading was to one of delighted surprise. The story was set in World 6-C, and she didn’t get far into it before recalling the time they’d been in the library together and he’d looked up information on the plants native to that Series. It obviously must have been research for this story, and that realization made her even more excited about reading it. She made herself go slowly and carefully, though, so that she wouldn’t miss any details.

The story was about a girl who lived in a small village deep within a forest of silver firs – one of the few trees that would actually grow in the Ice Age that the worlds of Series Six were undergoing – and spent her days cultivating rare plants and making medicines from them. For as long as she could remember she’d been warned to stay away from a particular clearing said to be haunted by the ghost of someone who’d died there, but curiosity and compassion eventually won out and so she investigated it one day. The ghost turned out to merely be sad and lonely, unable to move on because they still had earthly regrets. The girl’s heart was moved by the ghost’s plight, and so she helped it settle its unfinished business and pass on in peace afterwards.

The mention of a ghost had made Ahiru nervous at first, but then she’d inwardly berated herself because Fakir knew she didn’t like scary stories, so he wouldn’t give her one to read, she trusted him, why would she have any reason to be afraid? She soon found that she’d been right not only to trust him, but to be confident that she would like his story. In fact, she loved it: there was a dreamy, fairy-tale-like quality to his writing that utterly enchanted her, and she took longer to read it than she should have because she more than once paused to reread a passage she’d particularly enjoyed. That he could write like this and yet think so little of his abilities perplexed her as much as it saddened her.

Fakir hadn’t meant to look at her until he was sure she was done, but the little sigh that escaped Ahiru as she came to the end drew his attention, and he couldn’t help but glance over. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her expression – did he dare to hope…? Or was he misreading her? “S-so, you – you finished it?”

“Yes!” Ahiru let out another happy sigh, beaming at him and hugging the story to herself. “I – I loved it, Fakir! It was so good! Your writing is so pretty and I really liked the characters and oh, the way you described stuff… I really wanna go to Series Six now and see the silver fir trees and play in the snow and see the flying penguins and… and everything! Thank you so much for letting me read it!”

Fakir stared at her for a moment before finding his voice, unable to hide how stunned he was. “You… really enjoyed it that much?”

“Of course I did!” She nodded. “I had a feeling I’d like anything you wrote and I was right, in fact it was even better than I thought it’d be, which sounds kinda bad but I don’t mean it that way, I mean it in a good way, and…” She paused. “Um, um… m-maybe this is asking too much, but… but could I… could I make a copy of it?” She blushed. “I – I wanna reread it sometime and I think that’d be easier than asking you to let me read it again…”

“I… yeah. Yeah. Do whatever you want.” It was hard not to gape at her, and even harder to find words to say. “You – you know that spell?” He suddenly couldn’t remember if she’d studied it in class or not, and his hands were shaking so badly he hoped she wouldn’t ask him to do it. Right now he wasn’t sure if _he_ remembered how to do it.

“Yep!” Ahiru stood up and carefully moved aside the box where his present had been, laying the manuscript down in its place. She put her hands on it and concentrated, and with the soft sound of rustling papers an exact duplicate appeared on the desk beside it. “There!” She picked up the duplicate and hugged it to herself the way she’d hugged the original. “Thank you! Thank you so much! And, um… do – do you think I could read some of your other ones sometime?”

“Of course,” he found himself saying. His throat ached all of a sudden. “I – I’ll find some for you that – that you might also like. All right?”

“Yes! Please! Thank you!” Ahiru’s eyes sparkled. “I – I’ll let you get back to the one you were working on when I interrupted you, though, and I gotta go to bed soon anyway, so, so goodnight, Fakir! Thank you again!”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Ahiru.”

He watched her practically skip out of his room, still carefully clutching his story to herself, and then buried his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on the desk. The wild surge of emotions swirling inside him was too much to deal with right now. Giddiness and relief mingled with wonder, and a touch of pride, and something else he couldn’t name that put a lump in his throat and made him feel shaky and overwhelmed. He’d done it, he’d actually done it: he’d shown someone his work after years of keeping it hidden away from the rest of the world. And not just anyone, but _Ahiru_. He’d shown Ahiru a story he’d written, and she’d not only liked it, but _loved_ it, enough to want a copy of her own to reread. For all that he enjoyed writing, there was no way he could put into words just how much that meant to him.

Back in her own room, Ahiru set Fakir’s story down on her bedside table, humming to herself as she readied herself for bed. She was riding high off the emotions produced not only by the story she’d just read, but by the fact that Fakir had let her read it and had trusted her with his secret, had even let her make a copy of his work for her to keep. That meant the world to her. She smiled at the manuscript as she caught sight of it again, and on impulse she picked it up after snuggling down under the covers. She reread some of it until her eyes began to fall, only then reluctantly setting it back down on the table and turning out the light.


	12. Day Twelve - Twelfth Night/Eve of Epiphany

Fakir dreamed.

He was unaware that he was dreaming, though a vague sense that something wasn’t right had settled over him. For one thing, he was in a strange place he didn’t recognize, and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there. For another, it was summer, and he felt somehow that that was wrong, that it should really be winter. He wasn’t sure why he was so certain it should be winter, but he was. Yet it was not, not here anyway.

The place he was in was a garden, but no garden he recognized. It wasn’t the one behind Chrestomanci Castle that he had walked through so many times, nor was it the one at the top of the ruined wall that he had been in only once but could never forget. The plants and the paths were completely different from both, and it lacked the feeling of openness that they possessed. This garden was enormous, but at the same time it felt walled in, confined. There was a strange air of familiarity to it nonetheless, yet if he’d been asked Fakir would’ve said that he’d never been there before.

He wasn’t alone, however. Ahiru was just ahead of him, and he trailed behind her; they spoke no words to each other, and she never looked back at him. He followed her past rosebush and weeping willow tree, around stream and birdbath, through a cloud of butterflies and beyond a statue of some looming, enormous bird with cruel eyes carved into the stone, always trying to catch up with her. But try as he might he couldn’t seem to reach her side, the space of a few steps always separating them. She led him past a large fountain where a huge swan spouted water into a glimmering pool, and he thought he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned no one was there. They persisted, but he ignored them, keeping his eyes on the back of Ahiru’s head and the cowlick that bobbed atop it as she moved. A feeling he couldn’t define welled up inside him as he watched her, and then behind him a voice spoke: “You should hold Ahiru’s hand so she doesn’t get lost zura.”

He wasn’t sure who’d said it, but it seemed like a good idea. Fakir hurried forward, reaching out to try and take Ahiru’s hand. His fingers brushed hers, but he couldn’t seem to hold onto them. He strained and stretched his arm out as far as he could, but no matter what he did he couldn’t get a firm grasp on her hand. Desperation rose in him as she neared a trellis that was almost overrun with out of control honeysuckle, and he raced to follow her. This time he somehow managed to overtake her, but stopped short just past the trellis.

Not out of choice, however. He was frozen in place by a power not his own and couldn’t move. Ahiru had gotten ahead of him again somehow, and they were now at the heart of the garden on the ruined wall. Her uncle, Drosselmeyer, stood before them with a cruel grin on his face. Fakir was forced to watch, helplessly, as he began to work magic with his clock and some dragon’s blood, casting the spell that stole one of Ahiru’s lives from her to open a gateway to another world. She clutched at her throat, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Unlike what had happened in the waking world, however, she didn’t wake up and fight back, didn’t banish her uncle into his own clock. Fakir screamed her name over and over, pleading with her in an increasingly hoarse voice to wake up as tears poured down his face, but she didn’t move until it was too late, her hand twitching as her uncle carried her into the portal. It snapped shut behind them both before she could do anything.

Fakir never saw her again. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, to months, to years, but the search Chrestomanci carried out was fruitless. A decade passed, and another, and another, until Fakir was old and withered. Another nine-lived enchanter had eventually been found, but he never accepted them, nor did he ever forget Ahiru. He held onto her memory until his dying day when at last, on his deathbed, he thought he saw her before him again, looking no different than she had all those years ago. He reached out a wrinkled hand to touch her face, and –

– and woke up with a violent jolt, his heart hammering and his mouth dry. He was shaking: the dream clung to him, making him feel cold all over and like something was clawing at his insides. He lay still for a few minutes, listening to his own breathing as his vision adjusted to the darkness. His stomach was roiling and churning and it felt like everything he’d eaten that day was about to be rejected, but he didn’t have the energy to rush to the bathroom. So he forced the nausea down as best he could and reached up to rub his eyes… only to find that they were wet. His cheeks were damp too, as was his pillowcase, and his movement stilled, his hand hovering in front of his face as his expression changed to one of deep surprise. He hadn’t cried in his sleep in _years_ ; it seemed strange to have done so now. Then again, everything about that wretched dream had felt so real that it was little wonder his body had reacted the way it had.

When his heart finally slowed down and he felt a little warmer and less sick, Fakir reached his magic out, just a little, and located Ahiru’s presence in her room on the other side of the wall. His eyes burned and a lump formed in his throat as he found her, gently slumbering in her bed where she belonged. He wished he could somehow use the spell to hold her close, to further reassure himself that she was all right, but he couldn’t. So he pulled his magic back and laid there in the dark, blinking back fresh tears and struggling to banish the nightmare from his mind.

He never got back to sleep, not really. He dozed off a few times, but every time woke up again with another sharp jerk, images from the dream still painfully fresh in his mind. He turned onto his left side, and then his right, and lay on his back, but no matter what position he tried he couldn’t fall back asleep, and part of him was afraid to lest his subconscious continue the dream or give him an even worse one in its place. Fakir closed his eyes and tried to block out what it had shown him by picturing Ahiru’s face from happier memories, all the many times she’d smiled at him, the way she’d looked at him mere hours earlier when she read his story and praised it. It half-worked. And all the time, the light at the edges of his curtains grew brighter and brighter, until he could no longer ignore it as it pressed against his eyelids. Not that he wanted to; despite the slight headache from lack of sleep, the sunlight was a relief and he was happy to get out of bed.

Fakir went first to his window and drew the curtains back. He stared out at the grounds for a minute or so, taking in the scenery below. He could see snow draped over everything – there had been a fresh snowfall the previous afternoon – reassuring him that it was indeed winter, as it was meant to be, not summer as it had been in the dream. That hadn’t even made sense – Ahiru’s uncle had shown up to try and claim her in _October_. Then again, it was a dream; they weren’t _supposed_ to make sense, not really, not all the time, and even the ones that mostly did still had their nonsensical bits, at least in his experience. When he felt like he’d stared long enough, he readied himself in the bathroom and changed into his clothes for the day and then proceeded downstairs.

Ahiru – and everyone else – was in the family dining room already when he got there, and his heart leapt when he saw her. She was wearing a pretty green dress, with her hair up in a simple bun, and someone (likely Uzura) had put a little wreath on top of her head. Her cowlick stuck up through it, and it was both slightly askew and completely adorable. Her expression brightened when she saw him, and she jumped up from where she was sitting. “Fakir!”

She took off at a run towards him, but her sock-clad feet slipped on the floor, and she would have fallen onto her face if Fakir hadn’t rushed over and caught her arms, holding her upright. “Idiot, don’t go running like that. You shouldn’t be so careless.” He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, and his voice softened and dropped in volume when he spoke again. “Are you all right?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah.” Ahiru lifted her head to peer at him with a quizzical look on her face. Something about him was off, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what. “Of – of course I am, cause you caught me.” Her cheeks went a little pink. “Thank you, and sorry.”

“… It’s fine. Just try to be more careful so you don’t hurt yourself.” Fakir let go of her and brushed some hair out of his eyes. “Was there something important you had to tell me?”

“N-no.” Ahiru shook her head, feeling more warmth in her face. “I just… wanted to say good morning.” She glanced back down at the floor. Was it obvious that she was always so happy to see him every day? She’d have to be more careful if she didn’t want him to guess that she had a crush on him. “Oh – wait! No! There was something I wanted to say!” She smiled up at him, and lowered her voice a little. “I – I wanted to tell you that I reread some of the story last night before I went to bed. I wanted to read more this morning, but I knew I had to hurry and get ready so I didn’t get a chance to, but I will tonight, for sure!”

“Reread what story?” Rue asked as she started to walk over behind Ahiru. “What are you two talking about?”

“Oh! Um, just – just a book that Fakir recommended to me!” Ahiru tried to wink at Fakir while Rue couldn’t see her. She couldn’t really do it, her other eye partially closing, but it was so cute that Fakir couldn’t help smiling at her despite the gloom that was still hanging over him.

“Really?” Rue asked. There was something suspicious about their behavior, but she wasn’t sure what it was. “What book?”

“ _Dogsbody_ ,” Fakir answered smoothly, just as Ahiru started to get flustered and panic. It was a book she’d read not long after coming to the castle, and had enthusiastically recommended it to him during one of their library trips later only to find that he’d already read and enjoyed it some years before. It’d prompted him to do a reread, however, based solely on her enthusiasm. “Any more nosy questions?”

“Well, _excuse me_ for taking an interest, maybe I wanted a recommendation.” Rue glowered at him. She still had a weird feeling that they were being secretive about _something_ , but if she didn’t have an idea of what it could be, there was no way to press the issue effectively. “Fine, I see when I’m not wanted.” She turned and went back to where Uzura was playing with some toys on the rug.

“Thanks,” Ahiru said in a low voice. “S-sorry… was that okay? I mean, I kinda feel bad for lying to her, but I’d feel worse if I spilled your secret before you wanted to and I promised I wouldn’t…”

“It’s fine.” Fakir paused. What she’d told him before Rue interrupted was finally registering. “You… you really reread some of it last night?”

“Yup!” Ahiru nodded. “I told you, it was so good, your writing’s so pretty! I didn’t get to finish it this morning, but I will tonight, I promise!”

“I…” Fakir felt hot all over, and it was a little difficult to breathe. “Thanks, I… I’m glad you liked it. I’ll look for some more for you when I get a chance.”

“I’d love that! Thank you!” Ahiru beamed up at him. “I can’t wait to read more!”

He had no idea how to respond to that but he thankfully didn’t have to, as Rue interrupted again. “Breakfast, you two! Come eat while it’s hot and still here, before Uzura steals everything.”

“Mine zura!”

They headed over to the table then, and sat down to eat breakfast with the rest of the family. Fakir sat next to Ahiru; he usually did these days, but today more than ever felt a need to be right by her side. He couldn’t help remembering how he’d tried to catch up to her in the dream and been unable to, only ever seeing her back and occasional small glimpses of her profile. He knew full well that it was only a horrible creation of his subconscious mind and that she was safe and sound here in the castle and not going anywhere, that her uncle was locked away; and he knew also that in reality, even if Drosselmeyer _had_ taken her away that day, she would’ve been found and returned swiftly. Chrestomanci had ways of locating people even in other worlds or a different Series, and Ahiru herself would’ve known to call her name and summon her for help, and that third-rate hack of a warlock wouldn’t have stood a chance against the most powerful enchanter in all the Related Worlds. He knew all that. Yet still it haunted him, plaguing him with awful feelings he couldn’t seem to shake, and he wanted nothing more than to stay close to Ahiru for now until they passed.

And so it was that when they moved on after breakfast to taking down the decorations on the Christmas tree, he arranged it so that he stood near her as they removed ornaments and tinsel and garlands. Ahiru was so used to them being physically close to one another that it didn’t register as anything unusual, but she did like it. It meant she could steal glances at his face or his hands from time to time. Fakir’s hands were even more appealing now that she knew he used them to write stories, and she found herself surreptitiously studying them when she could: the long, elegant fingers, the smooth, light brown skin, the nimble way they worked. It occurred to her to wonder how it would feel if he touched her face with those hands, and she blushed and tried to think about something else.

“I-it’s almost kinda sad to take it all down, isn’t it?” Ahiru asked as she struggled to remove a popcorn ball that had gotten stuck on one of the branches. Her efforts were further hampered by the slight unsteadiness of her fingers due to the thoughts about him she was trying to push away. “It’s been here for weeks and it looked so pretty but now everything’s over. It feels like just yesterday we were making everything and putting them all on here!”

“Mmmm. Yeah.” Fakir nodded. His gaze strayed to her little hands as she worked on taking down various things from the tree. He was struck again by just how small and pretty they really were, and he vividly remembered how soft and warm they’d felt. The words spoken to him in the dream – now recognizable upon waking as Uzura’s – rang in his ears. “ _You should hold Ahiru’s hand so she doesn’t get lost zura_.” He recalled also how her fingers had slipped through his every time he tried to hold onto them, and he swallowed. He badly wanted to take and squeeze them now, but he couldn’t. So instead he averted his gaze so that he could only see her out of the corner of his eye and deliberately reached for an ornament at the same time she did, briefly closing his hand over hers.

“Oh!” Ahiru withdrew her hand, not too quickly but not too slowly either. “I – I’m sorry! Go ahead!” She blushed, all too aware of where his hand had touched hers.  Even such fleeting physical contact between them was enough to spread warmth all through her and make her heart beat faster, especially in the wake of her thoughts just minutes before.

“No, it – it’s fine.” Fakir felt himself blushing too – what was he _doing?_ “It – it was my fault, I wasn’t looking. Sorry. Go ahead and take that one.”

“O-okay.” Ahiru reached again for the ornament, and carefully unhooked it from the branch. “U-um, you’re going to still keep the ornaments you made, right? I know you don’t think too much of them, but I really do like them, and I don’t want you to throw them away.”

“No.” Fakir shook his head. “I won’t throw them away. That was… just something I say sometimes, out of frustration or embarrassment. I may consider it, but I doubt I’d really do it.”

“Oh. Good.” A sudden thought occurred to her. “W-wait, um, so… you think about… throwing away… things sometimes, cause of that kind of – that kind of thought?”

“… Yeah. I have.” He met her eyes, letting her know without speaking that he understood her meaning. “But I won’t. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, good!” Ahiru smiled at him, relief flooding through her. “I’m really glad to hear that!”

He smiled back at her, and then they both resumed taking the decorations down. When everything was finally off the tree they packed them all away to save for the next year, aside from the popcorn balls, which Uzura was gleefully eating and making a mess with all over the rug while everyone else took down the wreaths they’d made from around the room. It amazingly didn’t end up ruining her appetite for lunch, which was a simple affair of sandwiches and a batch of homemade crisps. Dinner would be a large feast, but lunch was smaller and easier to eat while participating in other activities, such as the playing of games. Rue brought out a dice game for them to play while they ate, and they engaged in a couple board games suitable for even Uzura to join in once the plates were cleared away.

“No nap today zura?” Uzura asked cautiously as the time ticked on after lunch.

“Not today.” Chrestomanci smiled and shook her head. “Today is a special day, so just this once you get to skip a nap and have fun with Mama and everyone else.”

“Hooray zura!” Uzura cheered.

“Indeed.” She ruffled her daughter’s hair. “Now, we’re going to play a special Christmas game that Ahiru might not have gotten to do before. But first we have to look at the results from last year.” She looked over at Ahiru. “I’m sorry, Ahiru, if you end up feeling left out at this part, but I assure you it’s only because you weren’t here last year. You will get to participate in the second part, however.”

“Um, okay.” Ahiru nodded. “I – I don’t really get it, but okay.”

“It’s simple,” Rue said. “Each year on Twelfth Night, we write down a wish for the coming year and seal it inside a box, and then the following year we read our wishes to see if they came true before writing new ones.”

“Oh! That sounds fun! But…” Ahiru bit her lip. “Do – do we, um, have to read our wishes aloud to everyone?”

“Not unless you want to.” Rue shrugged. “They’re supposed to be private, some kind of superstition I think. But if you really want to you can read a previous year’s wish aloud. Usually we keep them to ourselves though. Except for Uzura.”

Ahiru brightened. “Okay! That’s good.”

Chrestomanci conjured up the box where the wishes were stored, a small and intricately carved wooden chest. She gave Fakir and Rue their wishes and kept hers and Uzura’s for herself, and Ahiru studied the carvings on the box while the others read theirs to themselves. They depicted a variety of dancing animals, presided over by a watchful owl in a tree. She wondered idly if Charon had made it, he seemed to be good at woodworking as well as blacksmithing if the base of her gift for Fakir was any indication.

“What did I wish for zura?” Uzura asked, peering at the piece of paper where her mother had written her wish for her last year.

“Lots of candy.” Chrestomanci smiled and ruffled her hair again. “I’d say that came true.”

“Ooooohhhh. That’s good zura.” She looked over at Rue and Fakir. “Did your wishes come true too zura?”

“Hmmm, well… mine was a bit vague, but yes, I suppose it did.” Rue smiled as she folded the paper back up and tucked it into the box where her dice game was stored. “What about you, Fakir?”

“No.” He crumpled it up. “It didn’t.”

“Awww, I’m sorry,” Ahiru said. “I – I hope the one you make for this year does! Wish for something good! I mean, not that you’d wish for something bad, just… just… yeah.”

“… I’ll try and think of something.”

“We all will.” Chrestomanci summoned up some fresh papers and pencils, and passed them around to Ahiru, Rue, and Fakir, keeping two sheets and a pencil for herself. “Uzura, you think about what you want, and Mama will write it down for you. And Ahiru, when you’ve written yours down, fold it up and write your name on the outside so we know which one is yours next year.”

“Okay!” Ahiru picked up the pencil and stared down at the blank sheet. What should she wish for? There were a lot of possibilities, and if her wish was going to stay private, that meant she could put down anything at all even if it was something she might be embarrassed to admit to the others. That opened up even _more_ possibilities. The problem was narrowing them all down to just one.

Across the table, Rue found she had little trouble thinking of what she wanted to have in this new year. Smiling to herself, she wrote “ _To grow even closer to the prince_ ” in her elegant handwriting before folding it up and writing her name on the outside, and placing it in the box.

“I want lots of toys zura!” Uzura said loudly as her mother finished writing her own wish and folding up the paper. She wrote “Edel” on the outside and placed it into the box before pulling over the sheet of paper meant for Uzura’s wish. “Write that down zura!”

“Of course, of course.” She laughed and wrote that down for her, and wrote Uzura’s name on it after folding it up. It too went into the box.

There were quite a few things he could wish for, Fakir knew. They all drifted through his head as he stared down at his paper. But there was one thing he wanted above all else, more than anything. He wrote “ _Ahiru’s happiness_ ” on his paper, and it soon joined the others in the box.

Ahiru thought and thought about what she could possibly wish for. There were things she wanted for herself, certainly, but at the same time she didn’t feel quite right writing those down. So she wrote “ _For everyone at this table to be happy_ ”, folded her paper, and scrawled her name on it.

“And that does it.” Chrestomanci smiled, and closed the box once Ahiru had put her wish in. “Until next year… and may all our wishes come true.” She sent the box back to wherever it had been in her office.

“Yeah.” Ahiru smiled. “I hope so too!”

“When do we open presents zura?” Uzura asked, hopping down from her seat and wandering over to where they sat stacked beneath the tree.

“Not until after dinner.” Chrestomanci got up and followed her over, in case she decided to try to start opening gifts early.

“When’s dinner zura?”

“Not just yet.” She laughed. “But you won’t be bored – Mama has something special for you.”

“Really zura?” Uzura’s eyes shone with wonder. “What is it zura?”

“This.” In the blink of an eye, Chrestomanci had summoned forth a large table that took up much of the empty space in the room near the fireplace, on which a large toy castle with an enormous courtyard had been crafted. A closer look revealed it was a model of Chrestomanci Castle, as it perhaps had looked in days past. “Look, Uzura – this is what our castle used to look like, a hundred years ago. This was made then.”

“Oooohhhh.” Uzura wandered over, and stood on her toes to peek over the edge. Tiny figures were scattered around the courtyard, and stood in the windows of the castle, and guarded its gates. “Wow zura. It’s amazing zura!”

“Just wait. It’s even better.” She smiled, and conjured up five more small figures, which she placed in the center of the courtyard. “Do you recognize them?”

“Ooooohhh!” Uzura’s eyes lit up. “It’s us zura! Mama and Rue and Fakir and Ahiru and me zura!”

“Very good.” She ruffled her hair. “And now…” She cast a simple spell, and the figures all began to move about, performing various actions. “What do you think?”

“Wow zura!”

“Oooh, that’s so pretty!” Ahiru watched as the figure of herself wandered around the little courtyard. “I didn’t know this existed!”

“Neither did I, until some months ago.” Chrestomanci touched a hand to her own hair. “I discovered it in a disused storage room in the castle, and had Charon restore it and create the figures of all of us – you were added to the order once you moved in – and have been saving it for this day.”

“He did excellent work.” Fakir moved to stand beside Ahiru, his eyes on the model. Interestingly enough, the figure designed to look like him also stayed close to the one made in Ahiru’s likeness – was it mirroring his behavior? It was on his mind to ask but he held back, fearing that it would only prompt teasing comments from Rue.

They all watched the figures move, and Chrestomanci gave them a history lesson on the castle and the alterations to it over the years, and how it had been expanded and remodeled over time to accommodate its changing functions. It was a very old castle that had been abandoned and neglected for some centuries before being turned into the home and headquarters of those who took the title of Chrestomanci, which in itself required refurbishing and restoring, and a later successor of the title who wanted to start instructing young enchanters added on to it, making it more homey and welcoming. Modernization also required changes over the years, to keep up with the most up to date technologies and spells. It was all very interesting, but after a while made Ahiru’s head spin a little. She felt it would be easier taken in by reading at her own pace, rather than with everyone else’s interruptions and the distractions from the model castle and Uzura.

Before they knew it it was time for dinner, which made Uzura very happy because it meant both food and being one step closer to presents. Ebine and the rest of the kitchen staff had gone all out in preparing a truly magnificent feast for them, and they were beyond stuffed by the time they finished with both dinner and dessert.

“Presents now zura?” Uzura asked as everyone migrated over from the table. Rue’s eyes closed as soon as she sank into an armchair, and she opened them back up in time to frown as she saw Fakir sit near Ahiru on the floor. Something wasn’t right with him – he’d been weird all day, and even more prone to hovering near Ahiru than usual. Ahiru herself either hadn’t noticed or didn’t mind, and given the way she tended to look at Fakir when she obviously didn’t think anyone saw her, Rue suspected the latter to be the case.

“Yes, it’s finally time.” Chrestomanci chuckled. “Here, Uzura.” She knelt beside Uzura beneath the tree, and handed her a box from the pile of presents. “Take this over to Rue, please, she looks a bit sleepy. I’ll find one of your gifts for you while you do that.”

“Okay zura!”

“I – I’m not…” Rue yawned. “All right, maybe it’s the richness of the food getting to me… thank you Uzura,” she added as she took the box from her. She smiled fondly and sleepily as she watched her rush back over to her mother. She then looked down at the little box she’d been handed, and her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the writing on it. Suddenly more awake and alert, she sat up straight and opened it with fingers that trembled slightly. She couldn’t restrain a gasp of surprise and delight as she lifted the lid, and found a beautiful pair of gold and ruby earrings staring up at her. They had clearly been very expensive, but then, money was less of an object for royalty. She’d have to wear them next time one of them visited the other.

“Wow, Rue, those are so pretty!” Ahiru admired the earrings as she carried more of Rue’s presents over to her. “Um, here’s your present from Chrestomanci, and from Fakir, a-and me, and Uzura’s.” She set them down carefully in front of Rue’s chair.

“Oh, Ahiru, thank you, but you didn’t have to bring them all over.” Rue shook her head. “Go on and open your own presents!”

“I – I will! I just wanted to help and make sure everybody has theirs!” Ahiru skipped back over to where she’d been sitting. Uzura had happily torn into one of her own gifts, the assortment of toys from Rue, and was waving around a little toy wand and pretending to cast spells. Chrestomanci, meanwhile, had divided the rest of the gifts with Fakir’s help, and two neat piles of presents sat waiting, for Ahiru and for Fakir. “Oooh… I don’t know what to open first…”

Fakir was in the middle of opening his present from Rue, but stopped and looked over at Ahiru. He was about to tell her to just pick one and start from there, but then it hit him: she’d never had so many gifts to open at once like this, so of course she’d be at a loss. “Hmmm… how about starting with the smallest first and moving up to the biggest?”

“Oooh, that’s a good idea!” Ahiru looked over her assembled presents and picked what seemed to be the smallest. It was from Chrestomanci, and turned out to be a lovely golden brooch set with a pretty little sapphire. “Oh! Oh, this is so pretty!” She turned around to look at Chrestomanci. “Th-thank you, thank you so much! I – I don’t know if I deserve something this pretty, but – but thank you, I’ll take good care of it and wear it lots!”

“Don’t be silly, Ahiru, of course you do.” Chrestomanci smiled. “And thank you for your gift.” She held up the box containing the pair of blown glass earrings that Ahiru had bought for her. “They’re lovely.”

“Y-you’re welcome! I’m glad you like them!” Ahiru blushed and returned her attention to her presents. Beside her, Fakir had opened up Rue’s gift to reveal a new black coat and umbrella, and Rue in turn had opened up the box with the gift certificate he’d gotten her; they thanked each other before focusing on the rest of their haul. Uzura, meanwhile, had opened up her gift from Ahiru and was wearing the tiara from the costume on her head. She raced around the room while Ahiru opened up her gift, revealing a small stuffed duck. “Oh, how cute! Thank you, Uzura!”

“You’re welcome zura!” Uzura stopped short, caught by her mother before she crashed into the lamp that Fakir had bought for her, in the shape of a nine-branched tree with glass fireflies that lit up dangling from it. “Everyone helped me make my gifts zura. Charon helped me with most of them and Mama sewed the duck zura.” She sat back down and started ripping at more wrapping paper.

“What made you choose a duck?” Chrestomanci asked as she opened up Rue’s gift, which was a manicure set with a variety of nail polishes. “Ah, this is lovely, thank you, Rue.”

“I asked Fakir for ideas and he said she loves ducks zura. He talks about Ahiru a lot zura.” She didn’t see both Ahiru and Fakir go bright red at that statement, as she was focused on what she’d just unwrapped. “Oooohhh!” It was the little art kit Fakir had gotten her. “Now I can draw zura! Thank you Fakir!”

“Y-you’re welcome.” Fakir ducked his head, trying not to let his blush show as he selected another present to unwrap. He didn’t dare glance at Rue, even though logically he knew she was probably opening her own gifts. He chose the one from Uzura, and opened up the little box to reveal a silver chain with a little green gem on it. “Ah… thanks, Uzura.”

“You’re welcome zura!”

“Fakir, your gift from me will be delivered to your room tomorrow,” Chrestomanci said. “It is a bookshelf like those in the castle library. I hope you will get use out of it.”

“Of – of course.” Fakir nodded. “That’s… thanks. I’ll get a lot of use out of that.”

“Good.”

Rue, meanwhile, had opened her gift from Ahiru and found a delicate blown glass ballerina inside. “Ahiru, thank you, this is beautiful!” She held the ballerina up to the light so she could admire it from all angles. “I love it!”

“Really?” Ahiru smiled shyly. “I – I’m so happy! A-and thank you for your gift!” Rue had bought her a nice box filled with all sorts of pretty hair accessories. “I – I’m really excited to try them all out!”

“You’re very welcome. And I’m glad to hear that.” Rue smiled. “And Uzura, thank you for this.” She lifted her wrist to show that she was wearing the pretty little beaded bracelet she’d made for her.

“Wow zura!” Uzura didn’t even hear Rue, so amazed was she by her mother’s gift to her. It was a massive dollhouse, fully furnished and populated by several small dolls. “It’s incredible zura!”

“I’m happy you think so.” Chrestomanci kissed the top of her head. Beside her sat the picture frame Uzura had made for her. “It looks like your wish is already starting to come true.”

Fakir and Ahiru were now down to one gift each, the ones they had gotten for each other. They reached for them at the same time, both of them so nervous about the other’s reaction that they barely heard Rue thanking Chrestomanci for the beautiful ball gown she’d bought her. Ahiru ended up undoing all the wrapping paper on hers first and gasped as she saw it.

“Oh… Fakir, it’s…” Her eyes welled up with tears as she traced a finger reverently over the cover of the old book. It was slightly worn, but in good condition, and the cover was a picture of her mother. It was a biography of her, and a blurb promised photos of her from her performances as well as behind the scenes shots. “It’s…”

“Is it okay?” Fakir halted his progress on his own gift to look anxiously over at her. “I – I found it in the used bookstore… they didn’t have anything in the regular shop, so I looked there and… I knew you didn’t know much about her, so I wanted to –”

He was cut off by Ahiru setting the book down and flinging her arms around him. “Oh, Fakir! It’s perfect! Thank you so much!” She squeezed him tightly before letting go and pulling back, and he felt her tears fall onto his hair. She sniffled and wiped at her wet eyes as she sat back down. “I – I love it so much… this means so much to me…”

“I – I’m glad.” Fakir smiled at her, a profound sense of relief and happiness sweeping over him that his gift had gone over so well. She smiled back through her tears, and he returned his attention to unwrapping her gift. It was a hollow fake book, and when he opened it up he found that Ahiru had doodled all sorts of things all over the “pages”, and filled it with an assortment of objects. There was a bag of his favorite candies, a homemade bookmark with more of her little drawings on it, an antique crystal inkwell and a bottle of ink, and two pressed flowers from the flower crown she’d made him at Halloween, an iris and a rose.

“Is – is it okay?” Ahiru swallowed as she watched him go through the things she’d filled the book with. “I – I mean, I know it’s not very good, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just… I wanted to give you lots of little stuff, and I noticed your inkwell was kinda cracked and I thought you might like a new one and it seemed only right to give you new ink too to go with it, I hope it’s okay…”

“It’s… yeah.” He looked over at her and smiled, partially to hide how touched he really was by her efforts. “It’s great. Don’t – don’t worry so much about it. This is perfect.” His eyes strayed down to her drawings on the book, and saw that she’d drawn her own face on one side, and his on the other; when he closed the book, their faces would be pressed together, a thought that made him feel warm all over and then a bit ridiculous for even thinking about that. It also occurred to him that he’d have to find a special place for it, and that every time he looked at it or any of the things she’d stashed inside he’d think of her.

“R-really?” Ahiru clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling. “I – I’m so glad!”

“Really.” He nodded. “You should stop worrying so much. You’re good at giving gifts, and they’re obviously heartfelt. That’s what matters.”

“Listen to him, Ahiru.” Rue yawned. “I tried to tell you that too, when we went shopping that day. Remember it for the future.”

“O-okay.” Ahiru blushed. “I – I’ll try.”

They lingered on there for a while, talking about their presents and the past several days, but as the night stretched on, one by one they began to leave. Uzura had to go first, put to bed by her mother, who returned afterwards but left an hour or so after that. Rue valiantly tried to stay up, but was too tired and was the next to go, leaving Fakir and Ahiru alone.

It was around midnight when Ahiru finally felt like going to bed, and Fakir decided to do the same, having privately decided not to leave before she did. They paused at the foot of the stairs so that Ahiru could send her presents on ahead to her room, having tired of carrying them.

“Why didn’t you just do that in the first place?” Fakir asked.

“I dunno.” Ahiru shrugged. “I guess I’m kinda still used to doing everything like that? I’ll get used to doing stuff with magic, I know, but I was without it for so long… and it was nice to carry them all like that at first anyway, cause I’ve never gotten that many.”

“I understand.” Fakir glanced behind them, at where he could see snow starting to fall again outside a nearby window. “You ready to move on?”

“I – no. Um, wait a minute.” Something had caught her eye, and she took a deep breath as she tried to gather her courage. “H-hold still, just a minute…”

“Why? What’s –”

Whatever he was going to say was lost forever as Ahiru leaned up on her toes and kissed Fakir’s cheek. She barely restrained a gasp, because her aim was just slightly off and it landed really close to his mouth, and it felt _so good_ to kiss him, even just on the cheek, and she wanted to do it again, all over his handsome face and especially on his lips, but she couldn’t, not _ever_ , and this crush needed to hurry and go away now, it was making her do such silly things…!

Fakir did gasp, though, and this one she heard, unlike the one the previous night. “A-Ahiru?” He stared down at her in abject shock, barely able to comprehend what had just happened, barely able to _think_ , still feeling so vividly where her lips had pressed against his skin. “What – what was…”

“Um, um, cause, cause…” Blushing furiously and not quite meeting his eyes, Ahiru pointed at the mistletoe that was dangling above Fakir’s head. “I – I saw that, and, and… I read it somewhere, I think, that it’s bad luck not to when someone’s just standing there, so, so…” It was a terrible lie, and she prayed he didn’t see through it. “Is – is it okay?”

“I… that, that’s fine…” Fakir managed. He’d never read anything like that, but he supposed, dimly, that it was possible _somewhere_ , and anyway he didn’t have the heart to embarrass her with a correction. As it was he could just barely get his _brain_ to function right now. “I – I didn’t realize there was… I didn’t see that up there…”

“Y-yeah, it…” Ahiru gulped. “Um, um, anyway, I – I – uh… well… th-thank you for everything, Fakir, I – I’ll see you tomorrow!” She turned and started up the stairs in a hurry without looking back, too consumed by frantic giddiness over what she’d just done to notice that he didn’t immediately follow.

He couldn’t. Not yet. As in his dream, Fakir was frozen in place, held motionless as he stared at Ahiru’s retreating figure up the stairs. He couldn’t stop shaking; his knees felt like they’d give way any second, and his heart was pounding wildly. All capacity for thought seemed to have vanished the moment she kissed him.

But then, as she disappeared from view and he lifted a trembling hand to his cheek, his brain snapped back into working order and made sense of everything. All the feelings that had been growing in him over the past few months, every reaction he had to her on a daily basis, the real reason he’d been so deeply affected by that dream… it all made sense now.

He was in love with her.

“Ahiru…” Her name slipped out in a hoarse, shaky whisper. It was true. He couldn’t deny it any longer, because he’d finally figured it out. He loved her. It was terrifying to acknowledge, but it made sense. Entirely too much, really. He’d been aware, of course, that his feelings for Ahiru went beyond friendship; he’d have to have been a fool not to see that, to not recognize that much. It hadn’t prepared him for realizing that he’d actually fallen in love with her, though. Nothing could have.

After a few more minutes Fakir walked back to his room, still in a daze. He changed for bed, turned off the lamp, and lay awake all night.


End file.
